Zutara y Topg en las sombras: 14º Parte
by ShinobuByako
Summary: el caos y la destruccion son los principales ingredientes de esta cap.... no hay mucho que decir...solo... que este Fic ahora esta bajo la el poder de Hiaki , SB por ahora no a dado señales de vida T.T
1. El accidente

**Finalmente eh aquí mi Fic del avatar totalmente Zutara y Topg, (ahh como amo esas parejas) con aclarar que los derechos de autos son respecto a la versión original del Avatar no son míos (y de nadie que escriba Fanfic por Internet, o vamos……)**

**Solo queda por decir ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN!!!**

Empezamos nuestra historia por los alrededores de Ba Sing Se, a tres días después de conseguir encontrar y recuperar a Appa….

Aang luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, aplicando sus habilidades de avatar en los tres elementos que ya conseguía controlar a la perfección, respaldado por las maestras, Toph y Katara.

Retrocediendo Flash Back

**Sokka:** (Estirándose) Finalmente salimos de esa ciudad, y yo creía que no podían haber peores

**Aang:** (acicalando a Appa) me alegro de volver a estar a tu lado viejo amigo

**Katara:** (sonriendo y recolectando agua en vasijas) volvimos a la normalidad

**Toph:** (sentada en una roca) ……..

**Sokka:** ¿Qué te pasa Toph? Has estado muy callada desde que tuvimos la pelea en Ba Sing Se

**Toph:** ……..

**Katara:** déjala, esta de centinela, últimamente hemos tenido muchos problemas con el trío de La Nación de Fuego

**Sokka:** personalmente a mi no me moleta que tres lindas chicas nos persigan, eso demuestra nuestro valor

**Katara: **¬¬ ¿Qué dices? ¿Nuestro valor?

**Toph:** que va, si solo piensa en la tal Ty Lee

**Katara:** ¡Sokka!

**Sokka:** ¿Qué tiene de malo? La chica es linda, además de que le gusto

**Katara:** ¡ella es de La Nación del Fuego!... ¿¡que harías si yo me enamoro de alguno de ellos?!

**Toph:** (burlándose) si Sokka, ¿Qué harías si Katara se enamora de ese tal Zuko?

**Katara y Sokka:** ¡¡¿¿De Zuko??!!

**Katara:** (sonrojada y un poco molesta) ¡¡Por favor Toph!!

**Sokka:** (molesto) ¡Ja! Katara nunca se fijaría en ese desquiciado

**Toph:** ¬¬ ¿Quién sabe?

**Katara:** ¡¡eso nunca pasara!! Yo odio a los que….

**Toph:** (poniéndose de pie y en estado de alerte) algo se aproxima, tenemos que salir de aquí

**Aang: (aun no le daba un dialogo XP)** ¡¡Suban a Appa!!

**Unos dardos interceptan a Appa lastimándolo y provocando que este salga disparado hacia el cielo dejando a Katara, Toph y Sokka en tierra, rodeado de soldados de La Nación del Fuego, ante ellos hizo acto de presencia la princesa Azula junto a sus consortes Ty Lee y Mai….**

**Azula: **¿Dónde esta el Avatar?

**Katara: **(enojada y seria) acaba de irse

**Ty Lee: **te dije que tenias que darle al Avatar, y yo que creí que tenias una buena puntería Mai (mirando al grupo de Aang) Pero si es el amigo del Avatar

**Sokka: **(la saluda con la mano)

**Katara:** (golpea la costilla de Sokka con su codo)

**Toph:** ¡pierdes tu tiempo Azula, reteniéndonos aquí no te ayudara atrapar a Aang!

**Al terminar de decir eso Toph movió levemente su pie botando al trío de la Nación del Fuego, rápidamente Katara usa sus habilidades de maestra Agua para congelar las manos y brazos de azula y Ty Lee, Mai intenta un ataque rápido pero Sokka bloque sus flechas lanzándole sus bumerang, los soldados un poco aturdidos por la rápida repuesta de ataque intenta con su Fuego Control noquear a los chicos pero Aang desde los cielos los golpea con un Aire control, rápidamente Toph levanta un muro alrededor de los cuatro sin embargo Azula, que había logrado liberarse, lanza su llamarada Azul atinándole a joven Avatar lanzándolo con gran fuerza contra unas rocas, Sokka intentan socorrer a su pequeño amigo, Toph, que tuvo que interrumpir su plan de escape provoca un pequeño temblor que abrió peligrosamente la tierra provocando el crecimiento de unos peñascos con la intención de alejar lo mas posible a Azula de Aang, Katara intenta inútilmente congelar de nuevo los brazos de princesa pero solo logra distraer su atención de Mai quien lanza unas Flechas atrapando las manos de la maestra agua contra un árbol….**

**Actualidad fin del Flash Back**

**Azula:** (lanzado fuego azul sin parar) no podrás proteger a tu amigo toda la vida niña de tierra

**Toph:** (con una sonrisa) no me subestimes Azula, no creas que mi ceguera me impide ver tus movimientos

**Ty Lee:** (lanzándose hacia Toph desde los cielos, intenta bloquear las manos de la maestra tierra pero esta es auxiliada por Aang)

**Aang:** (en posición de tierra control) ¡aléjate de ella Azula! (levanta rocas y empieza a lanzarlas contra la princesa de Fuego, pero esta los esquiva sin problemas) debo alejarlos (levanta una fuerte ráfaga de aire consiguiendo que varios soldados inconcientes salgan volando, pero tanto como Azula, Mai y Ty Lee seguían hay)….

**Sokka:** (liberando a Katara) intentare algo, trata de mantenerlas ocupadas

**Katara: **¿Qué piensas hacer?

**Sokka:** ya veras… (Se dirige rápidamente hacia el bosque)

**Katara: **….. (Mira a Mai y Azula) me las pagaran

**Mientras a no muy lejos pero tampoco tan cerca…. (¬¬ ¿Cómo es eso?)**

**Zuko:** …… ¿Cuántos días llevamos desde que salimos de Ba Sing Se?

**Iroh:** tres días príncipe Zuko

**Zuko:** (acercándose a un riachuelo para beber agua)…. ¡!... ¿sangre?

**Iroh:** ¿Qué sucede Zuko?

**Zuko:** el río trae sangre (mirando hacia el norte) ¿será posible? (apenas dijo eso cuando una columna de luz Celeste se deparó con furia hacia los cielos) ¡¡¿¿Qué crees que allá sido eso??!!

**Iroh:** (sorprendido) Podría ser Azula

**Zuko:** (dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la columna de Luz) Tío, será mejor que esperes aquí, puede ser peligroso

**Iroh:** …… esta bien Príncipe Zuko, pero procura no ser precipitado

**Zuko:** lo sé (corre a toda velocidad)

**Mientras Sokka juntaba dentro de un saco unas colmenas de abejas escorpiones, rápidamente se subió a un árbol colocando en una rama su saco y las colmenas usando la rama como catapulta llegando a los pies de trío de la nación de Fuego…**

**Sokka: ** ¡¡¡¡corran!!!!

**Toph:** ¿pero que diablos has hecho Sokka? (gritaba enojada la maestra tierra mientras era jalada de un brazo por el joven avatar)

**Aang:** ¡¡¡¡CORRAAAAANNNNN!!!! (Gritaba el monje mientras con su planeador levantaba una nube de tierra logrando despistar a las atacantes de Fuego)

**Ty lee:** COF COF….. (Tratando de divisar algo mientras se tapaba la boca y la nariz para evitar respirar tierra) ¡¡AY!! Algo me a picado TT

**Mai: **que sucia táctica (decía mientras corría en contra de la dirección que habían tomado el grupo del avatar, la intención era huir de los insectos)

**Azula:** (usando su fuego control azul matando a los bichos) malditos crios, y malditos campesinos de la tribu agua, esto no se queda así…..

**Logrando ponerse a salvo, Aang saco su silbato y llamo a su peludo amigo de 200 toneladas, Appa hacia acto de presencia desde lo alto de los cielos, había permanecido oculto entre las nubes como le había pedido el joven avatar antes de unirse a la batalla de hacia un rato**

**Aang: **Appa, siento haberte dejado de nuevo

**Toph:** (seria) aun no estamos lo suficientemente lejos, se están movilizando hacia nosotros, a una gran velocidad

**Sokka:** (frunciendo el seño) ¿¡es que estos tipos nunca se toman un descanso?! Ni a nosotros nos lo dejan tomar, (dirigiéndose al joven monje de forma sarcástica) pero si que eres popular Aang, nunca pensaste en dejar de ser el avatar aunque fuera solo un día

**Katara:** (asestando un leve golpe en la cabeza de su hermano) no seas tonto ¿Cómo podría dejar de ser el avatar? El mundo lo necesita

**Toph:** estoy de acuerdo con Sokka

**Sokka: **¿Qué? ¿En serio?

**Toph:** (dirigiendo su ciega mirada al suelo) ser el avatar es muy distinto a querer serlo, simplemente le toco, como a mi me toco ser ciega

**Katara:** pero eres muy buena, no te vales de nadie, así como Aang es muy fuerte y decidido

**Toph:** (con un leve gesto de desilusión es su rostro) no es esa la comparación en la que me basaba Katara

**Katara:** …… (Pensando con detenimiento lo que la joven niña había dicho)

**Sokka:** yo no entiendo ¿de que estas hablando entonces?

**Toph: **….. ¡Se acercan, tenemos que movernos!

**Aang: **(que no había escuchado nada de la conversación) ¿Qué sucede?

**Katara:** Toph los siente, se están aproximando a nosotros Aang

**Aang:** entonces tenemos que irnos, subamos a Appa cuanto antes

**Sokka:** (dirigiéndose a Appa) como echaba de menos a este grandote (se percata que Toph esta inmóvil) ¿Qué te sucede, piensas quedarte hay para que la nación del fuego te atrape?

**Toph:** se alejan

**Sokka:** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿No nos están siguiendo?

**Toph:** ….(con una voz seca) No a nosotros….

**Katara:** (dando un grito a los dos compañeros de viaje que un permanecían en tierra) ¿¡Que están esperando?!

**Sokka:** (acercándose a su hermana) Toph a dicho que se están alejando

**Aang:** ¿Cómo? ¿No nos siguen entonces?

**Sokka:** Supongo que no (dirigiéndose a Toph) ¡Ey Toph! ¿Estas completamente segura de que no vienen hacia acá?

**Toph:** si…. Pero no me fió de sus movimientos (dirigiéndose hacia Appa) será mejor alejarnos para que no nos molesten por un tiempo

**Katara:** (preocupada) ¿y si están atacando alguna aldea o pueblo?

**Sokka: **¿crees que seria buena idea echar un vistazo? Ponemos mucho en riesgo por solo ir a ver, sin ofender Toph

**Toph:** ………..

**Aang:** Katara tiene razón, si hay gente que nos necesita debemos ayudar

**Toph:** (sarcástica) si Sokka, solo será un "vistazo"

**Sokka:** ¬¬ pero si no es nada serio nos largamos ¿entendido?

**Aang y Katara:** ¡si Sokka! (dijeron al unísono mofándose del carácter de autoridad que intentaba dar en joven guerrero)

**Aang:** ¡yip yip Appa!

**Sokka:** (alistando sus armas)

**Katara:** ¬¬ ¿te prepara para la guerra?

**Sokka:** (molesto) nunca esta de más prevenirse

**Katara:** ¬¬ pareces más entusiasmado de lo que crees hermanito

**Toph:** pues claro, si Sokka lleva lo bestia en la sangre

**Sokka y Katara: **¡EY!

**Toph:** sin ofender Katara

**Katara:** ……

**Aang:** (haciendo un gesto para llamar la atención de sus compañeros) ¡EY Miren allá abajo!

**Toph:** ¬¬ Claro, alguien podría describir lo que sucede si es tan amable

**Aang:** (hundiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros)/// este…lo siento Toph

**Sokka:** (haciendo un gesto de sombra con su mano sobre sus ojos para visualizar mejor) no entiendo

**Katara:** …..¿no son soldados de la nación de fuego?

**Toph:** (un poco curiosa) ¿Qué sucede?

**Aang:** ¿a quien se supone que atacan?

**Sokka:** …mmmnnn…… no son los que nos atacaron en el bosque…. OH rayos, este lugar esta infectado, miren, todo el lugar esta cercado

**Katara:** ¡¡¿Qué?!!

**Toph:** (inquieta) ¡¿Qué pasa?!

**Katara: **(frunciendo el seño y un poco alterada) ¡Están atacando a alguien!

**Sokka:** ¡¡Cretinos, siente contra uno!!

**Aang:** bajare a ayudar, tomen las riendas

**Katara:** (intentando detener al joven monje) ¡¡Aang no!!

**Aang:** ¡¡Katara, necesita nuestra ayuda!!

**Katara: **¡pero no puedes ir tú solo!

**Sokka:** (exclamando sorprendido) ¡¡Wooaaa!! Pero que tipo tan sorprendente

**Aang Toph y Katara: **(confundidos y curiosos) ¿Qué pasa?

**Sokka:** (apuntando hacia abajo donde se desarrollaba una intensa pelea) (muy emocionado o mas bien excitado) ¡los a volcado de un solo golpe, miren como detiene los ataque de los soldado de la nación de fuego

**Toph:** ¿es un maestro tierra?

**Sokka:** (intentando adivinar)…… mmmmmmnn…. Nop

**Katara: **(asomándose por el costado donde se permitía visualizar mejor la pelea)…… ¿Cómo es posible que detenga los ataques fuego?

**Aang:** (sin quitar la mirada de la pelea) debe ser un maestro fuego

**Sokka:** (dirigiéndose a Aang) pero si no usa habilidad de fuego control…..

**En ese instante cuando Sokka se volteaba para responder al maestro aire una bola de fuego salio disparada dirección al bisonte volador, para ser mas precisa, hacia la maestra agua, Katara no logro reaccionar a tiempo y el ataque la derribo, cayendo de las alturas inconciente antes los ojos sorprendidos de sus amigos (a excepción de Toph por que ella es ciega --U) Sokka intenta rápidamente alcanzar el brazo de su hermana pero no lo logra, Aang por su parte se lanza intentando con su aire control disminuir la velocidad de la caída pero es interceptado por los soldados de la nación del fuego, provocando con sus constantes ataques inutilizar el propósito del avatar, Katara no tenia salvación…….**

**Aang, Sokka y Toph: **(con desesperación) ¡¡¡Katara!!! ¡¡¡Katara reacciona!!!

**-:** (percatándose de la joven cayendo de las alturas) ¡¡¡¿Qué Rayos?!!! ¡¡¡¡Aléjense de mí malditos genocidas!!!!! (Da un gran salto e impacta por el cuello de manera directa al soldado que le obstruía el paso) (Corriendo dirección hacia Katara) ¡¡Agradece que no tenga tiempo para matarte!!

**Soldado N.F: ((Nación del Fuego N.F)) **(intentando detener al que daño a su compañero) ¡¡No escaparas, la princesa Azula quiere verte te guste o no!!

- (mirando hacia atrás sin detenerse) ¡¡Dile a tu Princesa esa que ni por todo el oro del mundo me volverá a ver!! ¡¡¡¡NUNCA!!!!

**Soldado N.F:** (recuperando aliento) …uff….. Rayos, sin ella no puedo volver…. (Con escalofríos) seria suicidio presentarme ante la Princesa Azula sin la mercenaria…. (Mirando a su alrededor, a todos sus compañeros vencidos por la extraña mercenaria)…. Es muy fuerte, pese a que no utilizo sus habilidades de control….

- (colocando sus manos sobre sus rodilla para tomando aliento).uufff…COF COF…. Malditos soldados…. (Mirando para todos lados) esa chica…. Espero que este bien, tuvo suerte de precipitarse hacia un rió….. Tengo que encontrarla (antes de reiniciar su trote se percata de unos ruidos entre los arbustos, con un gesto se limpia el sudor del mentó con su muñeca izquierda dirigiendo su otra mano hacia su katana que colgaba en un cinto en su cadera)…… (Mirando cuidadosamente hacia todos lados intentado percibir de donde prevenía ese sonido)………. (De pronto encuentra el origen, se lanza estrepitosamente hacia aquel individuo golpeando la afilada hoja de su katana contra otra espada)….. (Molesta) ¡¡¡¿Quién eres?!!! ¡¡¡Identifícate o te mueres!!!

**Zuko:** (empujando con toda sus fuerzas a la extraña)….¿quien eres tu?

- (estudiando cuidados pero rápidamente al apuesto joven)** (no puede evitarlo, soy Zukofans XP)** (con una fría sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos) baja tu arma, no tienes que pelear con migo, no soy tu enemiga

**Zuko:** (desconfiado) ¿crees que soy tonto?

**-:** …… (Dando un salto hacia atrás y guardando su arma)…..muy bien ¿Qué me dices ahora?

**Zuko:** ….. (En posición de defensa/ataque con sus espadas apuntado a la chica) no confió en aquellos que me atacan

**-:** (soltando una risa nasal) je…… tu me sorprendiste, bueno, yo ataque primero, pero ¿si tú te hubieses percatado de mi presencia no habrías echo lo mismo?

**Zuko:** (aflojando su pose de defensa/ataque) ….. ¿Quién eres?

**-:** (cerrando sus ojos dirección hacia el cielo respirando profundamente)…… dejémoslo así (mirándolo de nuevo) no creo que mi nombre te sirva de mucho

**Zuko:** (sin decir nada que se oponga al comentario de la chica)….. ¿Qué hacías entonces?

**-:** (muy seria) estoy escapando, y tú obstaculizas mi camino (dirigiéndose hacia Zuko pero pasando a su lado) si no te molesta tengo que salvar a alguien (deteniéndose mirando hacia atrás) por ese lado esta lleno de soldado de la N.F si todavía no quieres morir será mejor que me sigas

**Zuko: **(mirándola seriamente)….. ¿Se puede confiar en ti?

**-:** (sin quitarle la mirada a esos penetrantes pero desconfiados ojos color ámbar) solo tienes que seguirme, nada más

**Zuko: **(la ve correr sin mirar hacia atrás) _¿será prudente seguirla?_ (Pese cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto la salio persiguiendo)

**-:** (respirando hondo) hemos llegado

**Zuko:** (un poco molesto) ¿un río?

**-:** (observando los extremos del río sin parar) ¿Dónde esta? (mirando a Zuko) ¡no te quedes allí, ayúdame a encontrarla!

**Zuko:** ¿Qué? (molesto por la orden)

**-:** (sin perder de vista los extremos del río) una chica callo al rió, debe estar por aquí, ayúdame a encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde

**Zuko:** …… (Confundido pero incorporándose a la búsqueda) ¿Amiga tuya?

**-:** no, no la conozco

**Zuko:** (sorprendido y sin palabras)……….

**-:** (lanzadose precipitadamente al río) la e encontrado

**Zuko:** ¿Qué? ¿Donde?

- (a sujetando un bulto celeste con su brazo, intentando sacar a flote la cabeza de la chica) ¿puedes oírme?... (Acercando su oído a la boca de la chica) ¡¡No respira!!

**Zuko:** (introduciéndose al río con intención de ayudar) ¡¿Qué sucede?!

**-:** (empujando a la chica inconciente hacia Zuko) sácala rápido!!

**Zuko:** (totalmente shockeado ** (no se si esa sea la palabra para explicar la reacción de Zuko)** inmovilizado)

**-:** ¿Qué haces? ¡Sácala, no te quedes ahí!

**Zuko:** (jalando a Katara del brazo derecho y tomándola en sus brazos) esta chica….

**-:** (saliendo del río tomando aliento) aff…afff… recuéstala

**Zuko:** (obedeciendo las órdenes de la extraña sin darse cuenta) ¿respira?

**-:** (acercando su oído a la boca de Katara). … no….(pensando)…. Tienes que hacerle respiración

**Zuko:** (poniéndose de todos colores) ¿¡¡QUE?!!

**-:** (enojada y levantando su tono de voz) ¿¡no te das cuenta de que puede morir?!

**Zuko:** (irritándose) ¿y por que no lo haces tu?

**-:** (con unos tristes ojos mirando el suelo) …. Yo…. Yo no….

**Zuko: **(sintiendo un extraño escalofríos) (molesto) ¡Rayos! Hazte a un lado (coloca en posición la cabeza de inconciente maestra agua abriéndole la boca con sus dedos rozando los suaves pero fríos labios de la chica)…. (Toma aire y dudando por unos segundo introduce el oxigeno acumulado a los pulmones con agua de la chica de morena piel tocando con sus labios los de ella, recorriéndole de nuevo esos calosfríos) (Lo hace tres veces seguidas hasta que la inconciente chica empieza a toces el agua de sus pulmones)

**-:** (sonriendo)…. Esta viva (sonriéndole a Zuko) la has salvado

**Zuko: **(mirando confuso a la extraña chica mientras se secaba los labio, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia la maestra agua, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos casi pálidos pero resplandecientes color mar)…….

**Katara:** (tosiendo y tratando de divisar algo con su nublada visión)…. Aaan….. Sokka…?

**-:** (sujetando la mano de la maestra agua) no te agites, trata de respirar

**Zuko:** (sin quitarle la vista a esos hermoso ojos azules) la…. Salve

**-:** (mirando a Zuko) esta empapada, ¿puedes traer algunas ramas secas para prender fuego?

**Zuko:** (despabilándose)… ¿Qué? ¿Ramas?... oh… claro, ya vuelvo (se coloca de pie dirección al bosque dedicándole una ultima mirada al agotado rostro moreno)

**-:** ¿ya te sientes mejor?

**Katara:** (respirando un poco agitada pero suavemente) uuff…. Uuff… si….. (Con los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse en su respiración)….. ¿Dónde estoy?...(dijo con dificultad)

**-:** ….. En medio del bosque de la costa este de Ba Sing Se

**Katara:** …….. ¿Quién eres? (pregunto en forma casi automática la joven maestra)

- (vacilando en si debía o no decir su nombre)……… soy….. Kura… (Vacilando)….Kurayami

**Katara:** (casi adormecida)…. Kura…..Yami….? (su Yami sonó como un suspiro que le arrebataba el aire)…yo…soy….(finalmente le gano el casación, quedándose dormida)

**Kurayami:** ….si, soy Kurayami, la mercenaria de las naciones…….(dijo con una triste voz)

**El Grupo de ahora tres jóvenes buscaba desesperadamente a la joven de morena piel, sin tener resultado positivo en la exhaustiva búsqueda, finalmente la noche vino a caer sobre el amplio cielo, dejando como única alternativa detener la búsqueda….**

**Toph:** ….. Yo puedo continuar, no dependo de la luz para ver

**Aang:** yo también iré (dijo decidido el joven monje)

**Sokka:** Yo tampoco puedo quedarme aquí sentado

**Toph:** ¡NO! Ustedes son unos inútiles en la oscuridad, se tropezarían con sus propios pies si no fueran más torpes

**Sokka:** ¿¿¡Ey!??

**Aang:** ¡quiero encontrar a Katara! (grito enojado en pequeño avatar)

**Toph:** ¡yo también!... Por eso debo ir sola.

**Aang:** pero (decía con un tomo más débil)

**Sokka:** (sujetando levemente los hombros de Aang) esta bien, ve, pero si llegas a necesitar apoyo, solo mándanos una señal

**Toph:** (molesta)…… claro…. Si es que la llego a necesitarla (dándose media vuelta dedicando un pequeño y cortante desprecio al ofrecimiento del joven guerrero)

**Sokka: **(un poco chocante) podría intentar ser un poco mas agradable

**Aang:** (sin quitar la vista a la silueta de la maestra tierra que desaparecía tragada entre la oscuridad del bosque) la ofendiste, sabes que ella detesta ser considerada en menos

**Sokka: **solo quiero ayudar ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien te ayude? Se supone que eres "El Avatar" y pese a eso cuentas con nuestro apoyo ¿no?

**Aang:** …… pero Toph no lo siente así, (intentando encontrar a su compañera entre la oscuridad) cada vez que alguien trata de ayudarla solo le recuerda como era tratada en su casa

**Sokka:** (haciendo un gesto de no impórtale cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos) claro, se queja de su "Maravillosa" vida, mientras que "Otros" tenemos que hacernos con lo que nos toca

**Aang:** (molesto) ¡No la insultes!

**Sokka:** ….. Esta bien, creo que solo me puse celoso

**Aang:** Sokka, iré con Toph

**Sokka:** ¡¿Qué?! Ella dijo que la esperáramos, si te encuentra se enojara con tigo

**Aang:** es que, no puedo dejarla sola, además deseo encontrar a Katara

**Sokka:** (un poco inquieto por la manera de decir de Aang)…. Muy bien, iremos los dos, deja que prenda unas antorcha

**Aang: **(sin esperar a Sokka se introduce a ciegas en la intensidad del oscuro bosque) …… debo intentar sentir, como lo hace Toph…..

**Sokka:** (alarmado) ¿¿¿¡¡¡AANG???!!!! ¡¿Pero que les pasa a estos niños, NUNCA ESPERAN….. ARRRGGGGGG?! (Decía y gritaba Sokka mientras se tiraba de las pelo pateando el duro suelo)

**Toph:** (estática, sin mover un solo músculo, atenta a las vibraciones del suelo) _solo siento algunos animales, ningún movimiento del enemigo…..¡!_ (Rápidamente la joven maestra tierra deslizo su pie derecho arremetiendo contra el suelo provocando así que una columna casi perfecta emergiera de la superficie tumbando algo muy pesado) (Es posición de ataque) ¿¡Quien esta hay?!

**-:** uuuggg… (Reclamaban unos gemidos, gemidos de un hombre de edad)

**Toph:** (sorprendida)…. Esa voz…. (Corrió rápidamente dirección hacia el extraño al cual había atacado)… ¿se encuentra bien?

**Iroh:** (poniéndose de pie haciendo un pequeña contra fuerza en su ancha cadera)…. No te preocupes niña…. Solo me derribaste, ningún hueso roto (rió el ex general)…. Oh. Pero si es la joven maestra tierra ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

**Toph:** lamento haberle atacado de esa manera, no le reconocí

**Iroh:** (agarrándose la barba) supongo que estoy un poco subido de peso jeje… pero dime (continua con un tono curioso el gordo sujeto **(sin ofender, respeto al abuelito Iroh)**) ¿Qué haces sola por esto lugares y a estas horas?

**Toph:** (con una sonrisa) lo mismo pregunto yo anciano

**Iroh:** (oo…. frotando su barba) ¿anciano? Jojojo (rió con ganas el ex general) yo estoy buscando a mi sobrino pequeña

**Toph:** y yo busco a mi amiga

**Iroh:** (pensativo) te refieres… ¿a la joven maestra agua verdad?

**Toph:** si, la perdimos cuando nos cruzamos entre una pelea de soldados de la N.F

**Iroh:** (un poco preocupado) ¿los atacaron?

**Toph:** directamente no (soltando un triste suspiro) _solo espero que este con vida_

**Iroh:** (posando su mano sobre el hombro de la preocupada maestra tierra) ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? Después de todo ambos buscamos a alguien

**Toph:** … eso seria…. (Con una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que hasta ahora solo Katara había logrado sacar del hermoso y joven rostro de la maestra tierra) agradable, pero (dijo preocupada) ¿no le dificultara caminar en la oscuridad?

**Iroh:** bueno (dijo pensativo el anciano) tú puedes guiarme ¿me ayudarías? Prometo que no te retrasare ni seré un estorbo

**Toph:** (ese comentario le había sentado de una manera tan agradable) claro (respondió la pequeña, tomando la mano del ex general)

**Katara había sido salvada por una desconocida llamada Kurayami, esta había sido auxiliada por el joven príncipe de la Nación del Fuego Zuko, que aun desconocía la identidad de la extraña.**

**Tras lograr revivirla e ir por unas ramas para hacer fuego, la desconocida había casi desnudado a la joven maestra agua para evitar que sus húmedas ropas congelaran su cuerpo….**

**Zuko:** (tirando las ramas que había recogido) (alterado) ¡¡¿Qué diablos haces?!!

**Kurayami:** (tendiendo la ropa de Katara) (sin inmutarse) ¿Trajiste las leñas?

**Zuko:** (ruborizado tratando de no encontrar con su vista el semidesnudo cuerpo moreno que yacía tendido en el suelo) (nervioso) ¡¡Aquí están!!

**Kurayami:** (acercando para recoger lo que el joven de la cicatriz había tirado al suelo) con esto bastara (mirando a Katara) esta congelada, prende el fuego (decía mientras le devolvía las ramas a Zuko) (inclinándose a Katara) …… no te preocupes yo te daré abrigo

**Zuko:** (miraba de reojo a la desconocida quedando un poco avergonzado cuando ella se quitaba su largo abrigo verde descubriendo una hermosa figura y una peculiar vestimenta, la extraña llevaba una especie de armadura negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, sin dejar nada a la imaginación, cubriendo desde su cuello hasta por encima de sus rodillas, desde su cadera colgaban unas largas y gruesas telas blancas que solo cubrían levemente el frente y el detrás y, y otra que parecía estar enrollada en su lado derecho de la pierna y unas largas botas del mismo materias negro, mientras que es su pecho poseía una ligera tela blanca que solo abarcaba desde arriba del ombligo hasta el hombro izquierdo, en sus brazos unos largos guantes que no llegaban a cubrir sus pálidos hombros, de echo solo su hombro derecho y su rostro eran las únicas partes descubiertas, hasta que Zuko pudo divisar las manos de la chica cuando esta izo un gesto para calentarse con el fuego que había logrado hacer prender)…..¿que les paso a tus manos? (soltó Zuko sin pensarlo)

**Kurayami:** …… (Sin mirar a Zuko)…. (Se pone de pie y palpa la húmeda ropa de Katara y su otro abrigo que ya no escurrían agua) aun están mojadas

**Zuko:** (un poco molesto por la indiferencia de la chica) bueno, por lo menos tu nombre, podrías decírmelo ¿no?

**Kurayami:** (volviendo a su lugar junto a Katara)…… ¿para que?

**Zuko:** (alejándose del fuego evitando así que la luz llegara a su rostro)…. ¿Para que la salvaste? Ni siquiera la conoces

**Kurayami:** (mirándolo fijamente pese a las sombras en el rostro de Zuko) ¿tú la habrías dejado morir?

**Zuko:** …… (Zuko se molesto, ese comentario, no sabia que responder, de todas maneras había sido él el que la salvo, pero ¿si no fuera por la extraña chica, se hubiese molestado en hacerlo?)

**Kurayami:** ¿sin respuesta? Veo que ni tú lo sabes, es una lastima, dudarías antes de intentar cualquier cosa

**Zuko:** (molesto) ¡¡ya he ayudado y no fue bien considerado!!

**Kurayami:** (un poco disgustada) ¡¿esperabas algo a cambio?! Eso no es ayudar

**Zuko:** (tratando de no alterarse pero muy molesto) ¡¡¿Qué sabes tu de que van las cosas, ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que sucedió?!!

**Kurayami:** (soltando una leve risa nasal) je…. Hay gente mal agradecida, pero dime ¿Qué se puede hacer? Este mundo, después de todo no es perfecto

**Zuko:** …… ¿así que tu haz pasado por lo mismo?

**Kurayami:** (mirando el oscuro cielo estrellado) aquí y allá, de todo un poco, no se puede esperar que las cosas sucedan siempre como uno quiere, pero bueno, eso nos enseña algo

**Zuko:** (sintiéndose curioso) ¿Quién eres?

**Kurayami:** ¿aun quieres saberlo?

**Zuko:** ……….. Si

**Kurayami:** (mirando a Katara) bueno…. (Colocándose de pie dirección a Zuko) escúchame bien (inclinándose hacia Zuko tomando con sus manos el rostro al joven e invadiendo a su espacio personal) ahora me iré

**Zuko:** (paralizado) ¿qu…? ¿Qué?

**Kurayami:** Escúchame Lee, tengo que hacer algo, cuidad de la chica mientras no estoy ¿me lo prometes hermanito?

**Zuko:** (atónito y totalmente confundido ¿que había sido eso? ¿Hermanito?) ¿Ah? (fue lo único que consiguió soltar de su garganta debido a que esos penetrantes ojos perla negra lo habían hipnotizado, por que esa mirada fue la misma que su madre le dedico por ultima vez)

**Kurayami:** cuento con tigo (dijo dulcemente mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente) cuida de ella (decía mientras era tragada por ese manto oscuro que cubría el bosque)

**Zuko: **¿Qué?

**Katara:** (tosiendo) Cof..Cof…. (Tomando el abrigo verde de Kurayami con fuerza mientras se inclinaba débilmente para acercarse al fuego)…… ¿Kurayami? (llamo la confundida maestra agua) ¿Kurayami eres tu? (pregunto a Zuko)

**Zuko:** (volviendo al presente) ¿Qué?

**Katara:** ….. ¿Quien esta hay? (pregunto confundida a chica morena)

**Zuko:** ………. (Sin saber que responder)

**Katara:** (aforrándose al abrigo de Kurayami) ¿eres Lee?

**Zuko:** ¿Qué?

**////////supongo que por ahora estas 10 paginas están bien….. TT por favor no me torturen es mi primer FanFic Zutara y Topg, tal vez no sea muy bueno, pero con algo se empieza ¿no? Y con respecto a mi manera de escribir ¿sabían que estar en talleres de teatro te quema el cerebro? Tratare de no hacer eso de poner el nombre del personaje que habla …..XP///////////////////////////**


	2. Aquella extraña mercenaria

**Para empezar, la historia del Avatar no me pertenece y todo ese rollo …..**

**Como me ha ido tan bien con la primera parte, e decidido subir la continuación…**

**Ahora no se hasta donde se extienda la historia, tenia pensado solo hacer unos 7 cap pero se me fue de las manos…..(u.uU esta imaginación que no me ayuda en los estudios XP)**

-lo siento, escuche a Kurayami hablarle a alguien… ¿eres su hermano?- pregunto intrigada la joven de ojos azules

-….. Ah…. Si……- dijo Zuko intentando no acercarse mientras que Katara daba pequeños saltitos aproximando sus manos al fuego

- muchas gracias- le sonrió provocando una pequeña confusión al príncipe

-¿ah?...no….. No es necesario que…- pero antes de concluir su respuesta Katara le interrumpió

-gracias, creí que iba a morir –dedicándole otra sonrisa y soltando una risita nasal -me llamo Katara- Zuko aun permanecía entre sombras

-…. ¿Como fue que terminaste en el río?- pregunto intrigado el joven príncipe -¿no eres acaso una maestra agua? –La joven de piel morena había quedado sorprendida

-¡si!... ¿como lo sabes¿Nos conocemos¿Nos habíamos visto antes¿Dónde? –esta lluvia de preguntas lo pusieron nervioso

-…. Supongo –respondió desviando su oculto rostro a otra dirección

- …. ¿Puedes acercarte por favor? –rogó la joven haciendo un intento inútil de divisar entre tanta oscuridad el rostro del muchacho desconocido aun para ella, Zuko se paralizo, si ella lo veía de seguro se armaría la grande, pese a su débil condición, además de que le estaba mintiendo

-lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrado a la compañía de mujer alguna – respondió secamente alejándose mas del fuego para que este no le alumbrara el rostro, Katara se sonrojo por el comentario, el joven la consideraba una mujer

-oh, lo siento –dijo con la intención de disculparse con el joven –pero es que me es incomodo hablar sin ver el rostro de la otra persona, pero esta bien, de todas maneras es agradable tener con quien hablar –el joven la quedo mirando, si no fuera por la intensa oscuridad se hubiese logrado ver en esos ojos ambarinos una mirada de ternura, si, ternura, una ternura que ni Zuko había percatado, ni siquiera cuando se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la piedra que lo dejaba frente a la joven maestra agua pese a que ya no la estaba viendo directamente

-¿Dónde esta Kurayami? –Pregunto la joven maestra -¿A dónde fue? –Zuko guardo silencio, así que aquella desconocida que no quiso darle su nombre se llamaba Kurayami, pues claro, Katara ya había preguntado por ella pero Zuko no la había tomado en cuenta, sin embargo ese nombre, Kurayami, le sonaba tanto, de algún lugar, en alguna parte, sabia que había oído ese nombre

–Lo siento, ella…….-vaciló inseguro de que responderle a la intrigada jovencita – ella simple va y viene –concluyo victorioso, con eso Katara no podría seguir interrogándole, por lo menos sobre ella, pensó equivocado Zuko

-¿pero no sabes si regresara? – un golpe en el estomago, no sabia si la extraña chica a la que ahora si conocía su nombre tenia intenciones de volver

–…..bueno –balbuceo confundido y nervioso –tal vez por la mañana, ella es así – el joven de la cicatriz sentían como Katara iba ganando territorio con sus preguntas, y como una tensión se apoderaba de su cuerpo

–dime Lee ¿Qué hacen aquí? – otra pregunta a la cual no sabia que responder, después de todo, él y Kurayami se cruzaron por accidente, de todas maneras la maestra agua esperaba una respuesta y él no quería darle un disgusto diciéndole la verdad, no sabia por que, pero no tenia intenciones de perturbarla, continuaría con sus mentiras si eso lo mantenía oculto de ella, pensó que quizás en la mañana antes de que ella despertara podría irse y seguir siendo anónimo para la joven, pero aun tenia que esperar a que a se durmiese, apenas tuviera la oportunidad se marcharía, pero en ese instante, cuando planeaba dejar a la débil maestra agua vino a su cabeza como un fuerte golpe las palabras de Kurayami

- Escúchame Lee, tengo que hacer algo, cuidad de la chica mientras no estoy ¿me lo prometes hermanito?- acompañada esa oración con esos tiernos ojos perla negra que lo miraban lleno de ternura y confianza - cuento con tigo, cuida de ella- rayos, esa mujer le estaba manipulando, pero, lo que tenia planeado Zuko, en abandonar a la pobre chica le estaba cayendo como un gran peso en su conciencia, además¿Por qué le dijo hermanito?

-¿te sucede algo? –Pregunto asustada Katara al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta anterior y al gran silencio que empezaba adueñarse del ambiente, Zuko la miro rápidamente, tratando de recordar que le había preguntado

–lo siento ¿Qué me habías preguntado?-

-¿Por qué están aquí¿A dónde viajan? –el joven oculto en las sombras no supo que responder, otra mentira talvez, pero llevaba meses mintiendo, quería descansar de eso, suspiro y con la mente en blanco solo resolvió en hacerle una pregunta para cambiar el tema

-¿viajas sola? – Katara hizo un gesto con su cabeza, negando

–no, viajo con mis amigos, pero tuvimos un accidente y nos separamos, así fue como termine en el río – ahora, el alumbrado rostro de la joven morena había tomado un semblante pálido y preocupado, Zuko se preocupo, pero se limito a no alejarse de su escondite entre las sombras

-Lee, ven por favor – irrumpió la voz de otra joven, que salía de la oscuridad del bosque acercándose al fuego

-¿Qué? –pregunto sobresaltado el príncipe, casi de manera automática, era Kurayami, que regresaba con un pequeño animal muerto amarrado de las patas -¿Qué sucede? –Intentando entender lo que quería la chica de negra cabellara

-¿puedes ayudarme con esto por favor? Necesito lavarme las manos antes de prepararlo – extendiendo el cadáver del animal a Zuko, este lo miro con asco pero sin reclamar lo tomo de la cuerda que lo sujetaba –quítale la piel, ten hazlo con esto - alcanzándole una navaja media gastada

-¿Qué?- dijo de manera reclamante el joven asqueado- ¿Por qué yo¿Por qué no lo haces tu misma? – con un gesto de rechazo y tratando de devolverle el animal muerto, sin embargo la chica de cabellera negra no reacciono y con una sonrisa y con sus ojos negros perla le dijo

–tengo que preparar esta yerbas, recuerda que la chica tiene una herida en el vientre, no puedo hacer el ungüento con las manos sucias, o…-dijo de modo sarcástico –prefieres aplicarle el ungüento tú –Zuko se sonrojo y de un manera agresiva le arrebato la navaja a la chica de ojos perla negra haciéndose hacia un rincón para limpiar al animal provocando una risita en Katara

-Kurayami?- pregunto un poco confundida la joven maestra agua que no la reconoció por sus ropas y por la falta de luz

-¿ya despertaste¿Te sientes mejor? – Decía mientras se acercaba a la orilla del río sin mirar directamente a la joven morena -¿no te duelen las quemaduras? – esa pregunta dejo intrigada a la joven maestra¿quemaduras¿Acaso ese ataque le había provocado quemaduras? Mientras se sobaba el vientre provocándole un leve dolor

– aaagg…., pero ¿Por qué no las sentí antes?-

-debe ser por que tienes el cuerpo helado – acercándose a Katara y posando su mano en su hombro que se había descubierto tras los movimiento de la chica –mira tu ropa, esta quemada, creo que necesitas ropa nueva – indicando con su mano el lugar donde estaba tendida el vestido

–oh, mi ropa… espera un momento ¿estoy desnuda¿Lee me vio?– pregunto alarmada la joven de ojos azules ganando así en su rostro un tono rojizo

–ja ja, no te preocupes, Lee no alcanzo a ver lo suficiente- esas palabras llegaron a los oídos del maestro fuego provocando un impulso casi automático de raccion defensiva

-¡¡Tu la desnudaste y no me avisaste a tiempo!! – Katara se sonrojo, pero luego suspiro conforme, había pasado sus manos por su pecho y piernas, al parecer la chica de cabellera negra no la había desvestido entera

–ya vez, no vio lo suficiente, no te preocupes, Lee es un caballero – Katara le sonrió a ella y a Zuko, sin embargo este se sentía incomodo, la maestra agua creía que era otra persona y él se comportaba como otra persona

–Termine – dijo de manera seca y cortante

–oh, que rápido, pues bien, primero cocinare al animal, deben tener hambre ¿no? Después de eso te aplicare el ungüento pequeña, por cierto, no me haz dicho tu nombre

-¿en serio?- pregunto la confundida maestra agua, no recordaba si lo había echo – soy Katara

-que lindo nombre, bueno, tu ya sabes el mió, Kurayami – eso molesto a Zuko ¿Por qué la chica de ojos perla negro le decía su nombre con tanta soltura a la maestra agua pero se negó en responderle a él cuando le pregunto.

Mientras en algún lugar del bosque un joven monje buscaba desesperadamente algún rastro ya sea de su amiga Toph o de su querida Katara, pero sus grises ojos no podían ver entre tanta oscuridad, finalmente resignado se tumbo en el piso sentado y con un triste gesto de decepción renunciando, sus pensamiento divagaban en el limbo sin percatase de aquellas pisadas que se acercaban a él

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Pregunto una voz femenina y disgustada haciendo aterrizar al joven monje de la nada misma

-¿Toph?- pregunto el avatar tratando de ver entre la intensa oscuridad

–se supone que debías esperar junto con Sokka ¿Por qué no lo hiciste¿Y donde esta él? – Con un tomo más severo – no quiero tener que buscar a dos personas más – cogiendo del brazo al avatar

-¿sucede algo pequeña?- irrumpió una voz gruesa y masculina

-¿Quién esta con tigo Toph?- dijo rápidamente el monje de manera susurrarte y asustado – un señor que esta buscando a su sobrino, le e permitido acompañarme, pero a diferencia tuya no es un estorbo – esas palabras ofendieron al pequeño avatar, colocándose de pie y con un ligero pero brusco movimiento rechazo el contacto de Toph haciéndose a un lado

– solo quiero encontrar a Katara – dijo de manera cortante –me preocupo por MIS AMIGOS – cargando la voz en la ultima frase, insinuando con eso que Toph no sentía interés en encontrar a su amiga, la joven maestra tierra se irrito, movió su pie y tumbó bruscamente a Aang

-¡¡Eres un idiota!! – Dijo explosivamente la niña de pálidos ojos -¿¡Crees que esto es solo un paseo para mí?! – Exclamo reclamando una respuesta

-¡¡Pues eso párese!! –dijo cortante el joven monje, tras esas palabras solo se pudo escuchar un ¡¡PAF!!, Toph, la joven maestra tierra ciega había abofeteado a su compañero y discípulo, nunca es toda su vida se había sentido tan ofendida

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo alarmado el ex general intentando divisar algo en la oscuridad tras escuchar como una pesada mano arremetía con furia contra una mejilla

–no es nada señor, solo le daba su merecido a un tonto animal – esas crueles palabras llegaron como cuchillas en la espalda del joven Aang, su amiga le había dado una terrible bofetada que de todas las formas que se viera, se la tenia merecida, si, había dicho algo horrible, algo que nunca pensó decirle a nadie, pero ¿Por qué solo era con Toph con quien siempre terminaba discutiendo? Vio como su amiga se alejaba de él, lo estaba abandonando

-¡espera Toph! – dijo reaccionando ante el temor de quedarse solo

-¿alguien esta hay?- pregunto el gran hombre volteándose y deteniendo a Toph

-lo lamento Toph, no quise decir…. –pero no pudo terminar, Toph simplemente no se lo permitió

–siempre es Katara la que esta en primer lugar en tu vida ¿no? Si en vez de ella, fuera yo, ni siquiera estarías perdido en el bosque para dar con migo – lo ultimo que salio de los labios de la ciega maestra sonó seco, sin fuerza, con una profunda tristeza

– vamos pequeña, no seas así con tu amigo, deberías darle una oportunidad, no creo que él no se preocupe por ti – y casi instantáneamente el anciano terminaba su oración ella le arrebataba su mano con mucho desprecio

–De aquí continuare sola – dijo llena de odio antes de perderse en la oscuridad

-¡¿pequeña¡¡Espera!! – Grito alarmado Iroh

– ¡¡Toph¡¡Toophh!! – Apoyo el joven avatar acercándose al anciano -¡Espera Toph!- intentando seguirla, pero detenido por el ex general

–no vallas, te perderás

-¡¿pero?! – dijo con un tomo reclamante el joven monje

–esa niña necesita estar un rato a solas, ya veras como se calman las cosas una vez que te extrañe – Aang no insistió, el anciano tenia razón, si intentaba seguirla solo lograría perderse o si lograba alcanzar a Toph quizás al intentar disculparse solo empeoraría las cosas, pero en ese instante se odio por haberla dejado ir, sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho, era una pena que el joven avatar no comprendiera en ese momento que solo estaba logrando distanciarse de la mujer a la que estaba empezando a amar……

**Esta vez la hice mas corta……/// que emoción la segunda parte de mi FanFic, aun no sabia como hacer que Aang sintiera la necesidad de tener a Toph, pero es un buen comienzo, y aun Zuko es anónimo para Katara¿Qué pasara cuando se entere de que el joven "Lee" la salvo con el beso de la vida? si es que se entera (wuuaaajajajajajaja)……..**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**_flower of night: gracias por el apoyo, y lo de las parejas, creo que esas son las mas indicadas, me encantan los Zutaras, y tus Fic son estupendos _**

**_Princess Sheccid: claro, con estos rewien por supuesto que continuo, si me demoro es por que aun no sé usar bien esta pagina (u.uU) de todas formas este Fic es semanal todos los viernes algo nuevo -_**

_**sabara: estoy de acuerdo con tigo, viendo los Fic no se encuentra casi nada de Toph, y esa pareja me encanta, (no tanto como Zutara XP) como ya tengo habanzado hasta el cap 5 tratare de subirlos semanalmente (al menos que venga ese bloqueo artistico --U)**_


	3. La Batalla,la separación,un encuentro 1º

**La historia del Avatar no me pertenece (¬¬ que rollo….) **

**Aquí esta la tercera entrega semanal, y de costumbre los agradecimientos al final del capitulo **

**Resumen…: **

**Katara fue herida y separada del grupo debido a un accidente**

**Una desconocida salva y establece una relación con la joven maestra agua y el exprincipe, al cual insiste en llamar "Lee"**

**Aang y Toph tuvieron una pelea…. **

**¿Cómo continua la historia¿Qué rumbo tomara?**

**Ahora la tercera entrega **

**La Batalla, la separación, un encuentro…. 1ª Parte….:**

**En medio del bosque….**

**-**¡Claro, como siempre soy yo el que termina buscando a todos!... ¿¡Acaso soy el padre de todos¡¡AUCH!! –gritaba enojado el joven guerrero de la tribu de agua, pese llevar una antorcha no había divisado aquellas piedras en el camino tropezando y golpeándose duramente contra el piso -¡¡Se acabo me regreso!!... No puedo, necesito encontrar a Katara – con unos ojos llenos de preocupación -oh, por favor que este bien, nunca me perdonaría perderla…. No podría volver a ver a mi padre a los ojos – y tomado impulso continuo su ciega trayectoria por el intenso bosque -¿Dónde estarán Toph y Aang?...

**La noche pasó como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo antes del Alba, Zuko ya se había preparado para desaparecer….**

-¿ya te vas? –Pregunto una voz detrás de él

-¿desde cuando que esta hay? –Pregunto sorprendido el joven de la cicatriz

–hace como dos minutos, y dime –dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos ambarinos -¿ya tienes pensado marcharte?

-¿tienes alguna objeción? –Dijo molesto Zuko

–No, eres libre de marcharte, nada te retiene aquí con nosotras, puedes seguir huyendo Príncipe- Zuko estaba atónito, esa mujer sabia quien era, lo supo todo el tiempo.

Rápidamente el joven de la cicatriz saco sus armar y se puso en posición de ataque desafiando a la joven de cabellera negra

-¿Quién demonios eres¡¡¿Cómo sabes quien soy?!!- reclamo el joven ex príncipe

–No tienes que atacarme, ya te dije que no somos enemigos – respondió sin sobresaltos la joven de ojos perla negra

–no confió en ti

-es una pena, pero si pelea es lo que quieres – apenas terminaba de decir aquello sacó su katana preparándose a recibir el primer ataque un ataque que no logro su cometido puesto, las manos del joven maestro fuego habían sido congeladas por la maestra agua que permanecía en posición de ataque detrás de él

-¿pero que….?- reclamaba el joven lleno de rabia dirigiendo una asesina mirada a la que había osado atacarlo sin avisar -¿Cómo te atreves campesina?

-¿Cómo te atreves tú a atacar a Kurayami? –gritaba molesta la joven maestra agua que no comprendía como era que Zuko había llegado hasta hay

-¿acaso quieres pelear con migo?- dijo mofándose de ella Zuko mientras derretía el hielo en sus manos con su fuego control

-¡no tienes posibilidad de salir victorioso Zuko!- respondía desafiante y confiada la molesta joven de ojos mar

-¡como quieras tonta campesina!- decía mientras arrojaba sus espadas para luchas simplemente con su fuego control a igual que Katara con su agua control ahora mejorado, sin embargo la intromisión de Kurayami vio obligada a detener la pelea

-¡¡NO SE ATREVAN!!- grito disgustada la joven mercenaria interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes maestros deteniendo con sus manos el puño encendido de Zuko y sujetando bruscamente la muñeca de Katara, ambos maestros quedaron sorprendidos, y avergonzados antes la furiosa y penetrante mirada de aquella osada mujer -¡Katara, te prohíbo que ataques a mi hermano Lee!- dijo con calma pero manteniendo la seriedad y sin soltar a ninguno de los jóvenes maestros, sorprendiendo a la joven chica de piel morena y al joven de la cicatriz

-¿Lee? …. ¿él es Lee?- dijo atónita Katara, no podía cree que pese a lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle y aun así ella lo protegiese y además le llamaba hermano

-¿de que hablas? – Logro decir el sorprendido ex príncipe que no lograba comprender el comportamiento de la extraña chica de cabellera negra

-¡tu tampoco debes atacar a la gente que salvas! – le reclamo disgustada al confundido maestro fuego mientras le dirigía una perturbadora y molesta mirada de reproche –ahora es el peor momento para discutir por pequeñeces – seguía reprochando mientras soltaba lentamente a los shockeados maestros que aun no lograban comprender lo que sucedía con la rara chica –los soldados de la Nación del Fuego esta cerca, tiene que irse lo mas rápido posible-

-¡espera! –Grito indignado Zuko -¿por quien me tomas?- dijo lleno de ira el joven de la cicatriz, Katara miro confundida a la chica de cabellera negra que no parecía molestarse por el agresivo comportamiento del príncipe

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Para mi eres como mi hermano, aunque no lo seas y te moleste (¬¬ aahh….U que chica mas rara)

-¡pero no lo soy, nunca lo seré y no tengo por que obedecerte!- decía mientras prendía fuego a su apretado puño, Katara rápidamente, casi como un reflejo se puso en posición de ataque pero Kurayami la detuvo con un suave gesto, seguida de una sonrisa que perturbo aun más a los ya confundidos maestros

–te comportas como si lo fueras, pero no necesitas seguirme en esto, se que te molesta, por eso lo hago- concluyó con una sonrisa aumentando el disgusto de Zuko (¬¬U)

-¿pero que demonios pasa con tigo, estas loca o que?

-oh vamos, dime ¿Cuántas veces se puede molestar a un maestro fuego de esta manera?

-¡solo te estas burlando de mi!- estallo el joven de ojos ambarinos – ¡no estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto, me marcho!

-puedes irte… ¡Pero no por hay!- alcanzo a gritar Kurayami mientras unas bolas de fuego detenían la marcha del joven de la cicatriz

Zuko se paralizo, fue tan rápido y sorpresivo el ataque que no logro reaccionar para esquivar las bolas de fuego que iban directamente a él

-¡quítate de hay!- grito la joven maestra mientras con su látigo de agua tiraba del brazo al joven maestro para salvarlo de los ataques de fuego

-¡¡váyanse estos son míos!! –Grito la chica de cabellera negra dirigiendo una asesina mirada a los soldados que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos, pero sin inmutarse a sacar su katana

-¿piensas luchar tu sola? – Peguntaba Zuko reaccionando y poniéndose de pie

–No son tantos, además- dirigiendo una seria mirada mezclada de tristeza y odio- por esto me pagan- Katara se acerco a ella con intención de apoyarla en la pelea pero esta se lo impidió –no te permitiré que me arrebates mi trabajo pequeña, esto son míos, tiene un cuenta pendiente con migo, tu solo me estorbas

-¡también son mis enemigos!- dijo ofendida la joven maestra agua

–tan joven y ya tienes una nación entera en tu contra, confórmate con el príncipe y váyanse de aquí ahora – Katara y Zuko se sonrojaron, eso ultimo sonó como una indecorosa indirecta que perturbo a los jóvenes maestros.

Katara se asusto por un momento, la extraña chica la había tomado por la cintura y saltado hacia un lado a una velocidad que solo le fue posible percatarse de ello una vez en el suelo, Kurayami la había salvado de otro ataque de fuego que ahora venían con mas insistencia -¿Qué están esperando¡¡Lárguense!! – Zuko y Katara miraron eso ojos perla negros autoritarios y sin objetar empezaron su huida hacia el lado contrario.

Zuko, antes de poder alcanzar a Katara había sido detenido por la chica de cabellera negra –Escúchame príncipe, se que no te gusta que te trate como si fueras mi hermano pero por favor, cuida de ella, aun esta muy débil, te lo pido como hermana

-a…. así lo haré- respondió el joven de la cicatriz que no pudo negarse a esos ojos que la miraban con cariño y necesidad, así como una vez vio en su querida madre.

Una voz femenina muy familiar obligo a los dos jóvenes maestros a detenerse, pese a estar y a una buena distancia lograron visualizar sin problema a la joven mujer que se enfrentaba a Kurayami, era Azula, la despreciable hermana de Zuko

–tenemos que volver- dijo preocupada Katara – no podemos dejarla sola con ella ¡esta en peligro!- Zuko sentir esa necesidad, un invisible impulso de regresar y darle una paliza a su odiosa hermana pero un gesto que Kurayami le dirigió aun estando en batalla se lo impidió, tomo con fuerza de la muñeca a la maestra agua y continuo su huida, sin detenerse pese a los constantes reclamos de la joven de ojos azul mar

-¿Qué haces¡¡Tenemos que volver!!

-¡¡Quieres callarte, ella no nos quiere cerca!! –respondió agresiva y cortantemente el joven ex príncipe a la preocupada maestra agua, deteniéndose súbitamente provocando que Katara chocara de frente contra la espalda del joven maestro fuego

-¿¡Que te pasa?!- pregunto aturdida la joven maestra agua dirigiendo su mirada al serio rostro del ex príncipe, al verlo detenidamente esto le provocó un sonrojo, debido a que le pareció que ese ángulo le favorecía de manera increíble aumentando su atractivo, atractivo que nunca había notado antes en él, temerosa de que Zuko se percatara de su extraño rubor dirigí su mirada a otro lado intentando ocultar su rostro y volviendo a preguntar pero mas suavemente -¿Qué sucede?

-estamos atrapados- dijo sin romper su seriedad –es un barranco, no hay salida- y al mismo tiempo que decía eso se volteaba agresivamente para recibir un ataque directo y proteger con su cuerpo a la joven maestra agua pero su velocidad no fue suficiente, no consiguió detener el ataque recibiéndolo en su pecho a tal fuerza que lo empujo a él y a la joven de ojos azules por el barranco precipitándose al vacío.

Zuko, pese a su herida, logro reaccionar tomando por la cintura a la joven maestra agua, apretándola contra su cuero para evitar que la caída la lastimara, usando su cuerpo como amortiguador, Katara simplemente no reacciono, estaba atónita y shockeada, mientras sentía el latir del corazón del joven maestro fuego que la apretaba con fuerza mientras caían

-¿Por qué te niegas a regresar con migo? Nadie más que yo puede darte lo que más quieres en este mundo – decía maliciosamente la joven princesa de la Nación del Fuego

–hace mucho que me vienes con lo mismo princesita, pero ya no me fío de tu palabra, me mentiste así como hizo Zhao – Azula soltó una molesta risita nasal que parecía tener el propósito de convertirse en una burlesca carcajada

–Zhao era un idiota, no sabia como tratar a las mujeres – sin embargo Kurayami no tomó ni la más mínima atención a las palabras de Azula, examinaba cuidadosamente las mejores rutas de escape, necesitaba con urgencia recuperar el aliento, antes de que esa molesta tos que retenía con dificultad en su pecho revelara su debilidad física, pero el comentario de uno de los cuantos soldados que habían salido persiguiendo a los jóvenes maestro la perturbó

-¡Princesa Azula, hemos matado a los otros dos individuos que acompañaban a la mercenaria!- y esa sonrisa en el rostro de Azula fue lo que le quebró el control

–Bien echo, solo quedas tu traido…- pero el sorpresivo ataque de llamas negras irrumpieron la desagradable y maliciosa serenidad de la joven princesa de fuego, intento como reflejo detener el ataque con uno de sus rayos azules, cuando creía que lo había logrado una mano ardiendo en fuego negro tironeo con violencia de su brazo izquierdo, quemando su muñequera y provocándole una terrible quemadura en su piel.

Azula intento zafarse, pero le era imposible, era sujetada con tanta fuerza que las marcas de la mano le quedaron por sobre la quemadura que ahora llevaría de por vida, una lagrima casi invisible se asomo por el ojo ambarino de la malvada pero asustada princesa de fuego -¡suéltame engendro! –grito desesperada insistiendo en zafarse

–ahora tu también estas marcada princesa- dijo una voz fuera de este mundo, pero proveniente de la chica de cabellera negra que la miraba con unos ojos cargados de odio e inyectados de sangre, rápidamente la soltó, y de un solo salto subió a las rama de los árboles desapareciendo entre el verde de las hojas mezclándose con su abrigo del mismo color, Azula junto a otros soldados, que no habían caído derrotados por la joven mercenaria, lanzaban sus ataques de fuego control contra las ramas con la inútil esperanza de quemarla viva, pero Azula tuvo que detenerse, esa quemadura, que aun sentía consumir su piel le estaba provocando un dolor insoportable, un dolor que si no fuera por su increíble fuerza física, la hubiese derrotado haciéndola caes inconciente al suelo, Azula tomo con sumo cuidado su herido brazo mirando con odio la quemadura, pensando en quien había sido la osada desgraciada que la había marcado, jurándose en ese instante que no descansaría hasta verlos muertos, a su hermano, al Avatar y ahora a la maldita mercenaria del fuego control negro.

Katara estaba aturdida, el golpe que recibieron al llegar al suelo la había lastimado, pero a comparación del estado de Zuko, lo suyo no era nada, solo se había raspado le pierna derecha, dirigió una mirada a lo más alto del barranco intentando ver algo, para asegurarse de que los soldados de la Nación del Fuego no los estuvieran persiguiendo, se sintió calmada al ver que no había movimiento alguno, observo al inconciente príncipe y su lamentable estado, un pequeño impulso la hizo ponerse de pie y dejar abandonado al joven maestro de fuego (pero que mala por Diox --U) entonces se detuvo, y reflexiono, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien la necesitara, y en esta ocasión el joven maestro fuego la necesitaba más que nadie, se inclino para estudiar cuidadosamente su condición, cuando se estaba acercando a él algo izo clic en su cabeza y recordó el momento cuando estaba recuperando la conciencia cerca del río, había un joven sobre ella, miro con detenimiento a Zuko y el rubor torno su moreno rostro en un ligero torno carmesí sobre sus mejillas, ahora recordaba a aquella persona que le había echo respiración¡era Zuko!... ¡Zuko la había besado!, (que no niña, solo fue respiración, ¬¬, bueno, lo que producen las caídas de 10 metros u.u.U) pero ¿Por qué él y no Kurayami? (¿habrías preferido a una mujer? Yo no -) Katara sacudió su cabeza, no estaba pensando las cosas, además no era el momento para eso , Zuko estaba gravemente herido y necesitaba atención lo mas rápido posible.

Sacó, con su agua control, agua de su cantimplora, la junto en sus manos y empezó a curar las heridas de Zuko, empezando por le pecho que estaba ligeramente quemado, prosiguiendo con sus brazos y piernas, ahora solo quedaba…. el rostro, pero el agua se le había agotado ( ¿¿creyeron que le permitiría a Katara curar lo que mas me gusta de Zuko?? XD) solo quedaba buscar un refugio, para evitar ser encontrados por el enemigo que habían tomado casi todo el bosque, trato de ponerse de pie pero su herida en su pierna se lo impidió, después de todo no era un simple rasguño como había pensado.

**Alá, hasta aquí llegamos esta semana ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Katara si recordaba quien le había echo respiración, jojo o (se supone que no debería sorprenderme después de todo yo escribo la historia u.uU)**

**Recuerden, envíenme rewien para ver como les esta cayendo la historia y así continuarla. **

**Ahorita me despido hasta la próxima semana se a dicho **

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**_Kyoshi-C: que bueno que te guste mi Fic, el primer Fic que leí fue el tuyo///, espero tu actualizacion _**

**_flower of night: gracias por seguir leyendome, eso me emociona ;; , debes continuar con tu historia por favor_**

**_(las autoras en los Fic saben como torturar ¿no?)_**

**Sayonara**


	4. La Batalla,la separación,un encuentro 2º

**(Lo de siempre --) "Avatar, The last airbender" no me pertenece….**

**Continuamos con la cuarta entrega, solo les adelanto que aun no va a ver Zutara (eso seria ir muy rápido O.o), ah! Gracias por el Review... aunque solo fue uno, pero no importa, por uno igual sigo**

**Como de costumbre los agradecimientos al final n.n**

**La Batalla, la separación, un encuentro…. 2ª Parte….:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya empezaba amanecer, Katara y Zuko se encontraban en una difícil situación, y Kurayami había desaparecido ¿o no?**

**Nos encontramos en otra parte del Bosque, lejos de la primera pareja de maestros…**

Aunque fuera ciega podía saber que a era de día y aunque no había dormido no se encontraba cansada, solo molesta y confundida, pues, analizando lo que le había dicho al joven avatar, pareciera que estaba celosa de la importancia que le daba Aang a su amiga Katara, eso hizo reír a Toph, que tonterías estaba pensando ¿ella celosa de Katara¿Pero de que iba a estar celosa? Cayendo en cuenta algo no estaba bien, había una extraña relación con su discípulo que la estaba perturbando y no compendia que era, entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el extraño sonido de los árboles, acompañada de unos agitados pies que saltaban desde lo alto hacia su dirección, rápidamente Toph lanzo un ataque, y con disgusto dirigió una ciega y cortante mirada hacia donde debía estar aquel extraño

-¿Quién eres?- pegunto secamente la furiosa maestra tierra

-¿si te digo quien soy me dejaras de atacar?- respondió la voz de una joven

– Eso dependerá de quien seas – dijo con un poco mas de animo la joven ciega

–bien- acepto la joven desconocida, dando a entender su acuerdo con la joven maestra tierra, la extraña bajo de un salto del árbol donde se escondía indicando así a la joven ciega su posición –eres buena para ser tan joven- felicito la desconocida a Toph, sin embargo esta no dejaba de estar en posición de ataque

–no me halagues solo respóndeme ¿Quién eres?

-esta bien- dijo con una voz calmada la extraña – soy Kurayami, una joven mercenaria del Reino de Tierra – Toph se inclinaba lentamente preparándose para atacar –me han contratado para verificar si por estas zonas hay soldados de la Nación del Fuego, no tengo otras intenciones – concluyo la desconocida

-Convincente- contesto Toph- pero hay un problema - dijo perturbadoramente la joven niña

-¿Cuál?- pregunto curiosa la extraña

– ¡mientes! – grito Toph y al mismo instante, con su tierra control, alzó del suelo tres columna de piedra arremetiendo contra la joven extraña, sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Toph –Valla, eres muy buena- decía animada la joven maestra tierra mientras una agitada respiración la preocupo -¿te encuentra bien?- pregunto la pequeña

–ja, uff….uffff…..¿te preocupas por la persona a quien atacas?- ese comentario hizo reír a Toph

–Me mentiste, no en todo pero me mentiste

-¿a sí?- pregunto sorprendida la joven mercenaria

–tu nombre no es Kurayami ¿verdad?- ese comentario dejo helada a la joven mercenaria ¿Cómo era posible que esa extraña y poderosa niña lo halla descubierto?

Se le acerco con la intención de poder finalmente dar con ella -¿y me dirás cual ese tu verdadero nombre señorita mercenaria? – Dijo sarcásticamente Toph

–No puedo- respondió de manera inmediata la joven mercenaria aun intentando recuperar el aliento

-¿algo te lo impide?- dijo Toph mientras se sentaba a su lado, Kurayami aprovecho de examinar el rostro de su nueva "amiga"

-¡¿eres ciega?!- exclamó sorprendida la joven mercenaria, Toph hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado

-¿y que si soy ciega?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena?- contesto rápidamente la chica que había logrado normalizar su respiración –eres increíble, nunca nadie había logrado darme una pelea así, eres fuerte y ágil – eso animo a Toph, la chica la estaba halagando y de verdad le estaba cayendo de maravilla

–je je- rió la maestra tierra -me llamo Toph- una risita nasal hizo entrar en ambiente a la chica ciega

–lo ciento, no puedo darte mi verdadero nombre, solo se me conoce como Kurayami, la mercenaria de las naciones- exclamo animada la joven mercenaria que se volteaba para sentarse al lado de Toph - ¿Qué haces por aquí sola? Este bosque no es lugar para dar un paseo, esta infectado de soldados de la Nación del Fuego- Toph hizo una mueca de desinterés y con un rostro preocupado contesto

–Estoy buscando a una amiga, la perdimos tras un accidente ayer en la tarde – eso hizo caer en cuenta a la chica

-¿se llama Katara? – Fue la pregunta directa de Kurayami sorprendiendo así a la joven maestra tierra

-¡si¿La conoces¿Sabes donde esta¿Esta bien? – pese que Toph era ciega supo de inmediato que la tristeza y preocupación se apoderaban la joven mercenaria – sabes algo ¿no? – La chica suspiro y decidió responderla con la verdad

–anoche conseguimos salvarla, pero hoy los soldados de la Nación del Fuego nos atacaron, no se si estén con vida- eso preocupo a Toph, además, ella estaba hablando en plural, no se refería solamente a Katara

-¿Qué fue lo realmente paso? – insistió Toph, poniéndose inquieta ante el silencio de su nueva amiga

-¡¡Toph¿Eres tu Toph?- pregunto el joven guerrero de la tribu de agua al ver de lejos a la chica – ¡Toph¿Estas bien?- gritaba de alegría mientras se acercaba a la joven maestra, pero se detuvo súbitamente poniéndose en guardia ante la presencia de esa extraña -¿Quién eres?- pregunto de manera cortante el joven de ojos azules

-no te atrevas hacerle nada Sokka – dijo molesta Toph poniéndose de pie entre el y la chica –además, tiene información sobre Katara

-¿¡En serio?!- exclamo el joven guerrero sin poder ocultar su alegría -¿¡que sabes de Katara¡¿Dónde esta mi hermana?! – Empezó a gritar Sokka

–¡¡cálmate Sokka!!

-¡¡Que me calme, si no me contesta a mis preguntas, quiero saber que paso con Katara!!- exclamaba casi perdiendo el control pero la mirada en esos ojos negros perla lo tranquilizo

–solo te puedo decir que ella esta bien, nos tuvimos que separar debido a un inconveniente pero se que él la esta cuidando- dijo finalmente la chica de cabellera negra, Toph no objeto, pues la chica no estaba mintiendo

-¿Quién la esta cuidando?- pregunto dudoso pero calmado Sokka

–mi hermano Lee – Toph dirigió su ciega mirada dirección a la chica, no supo bien si lo ultimo fue verdad o no, no pudo sentirlo ¿o acaso la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a mentir? No, no podía ser eso, ya que la había descubierto cuando le dio un nombre falso, pero eso último, cuando nombro a su "supuesto hermano" algo raro había sentido, pero no estaba segura si era una mentira

-¿Dónde se separaron?- pregunto exaltado Sokka

–no podemos ir hasta allá, esta plagado de la escoria de Fuego – respondió un poco molesta la joven de cabellera negra

-¿pero y mi hermana?- insistía el chico del bumerang

–mira, sé que estas preocupado, yo también lo estoy, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo mejor es ponernos a salvo, ese ejercito que esta rondando por el bosque es demasiado grande y fuerte para solo tres personas – las directas y duras palabras hicieron callar al molesto joven mostrando un triste rostro, eso hizo sentir un poco mal a Kurayami –se que es difícil separarse de tu ser querido, pero ya veras como la volvemos a encontrar, es una poderosa maestra agua- eso animo a Sokka

–se que no quieres volver pero, no perdemos nada con intentarlo ¿no?- Kurayami miro vencida el suelo, comprendió que no importara cuanto se negara a ayudarle, el chico insistiría o peor aun iría por su propia cuenta, eso ultimo era muy peligroso, finalmente dijo lo que Sokka quería oír

–Te guiare a donde nos separamos, pero si es muy peligroso nos devolvemos –Sokka recupero ese brillo en su rostro, ya estaba listo para partí, pero Toph se puso en posición dando a entender a Sokka que unos soldados de la Nación del Fuego los rodeaban.

-esto no puede ponerse peor- reclamo Sokka levantando su bumerang y empuñando su cuchillo -¿es que no puede haber un solo día en que estos tipos nos dejen descansar?- dijo de manera sarcástica pero con un aire agotado

-ahora que se acerca el verano sus movimientos han aumentado- comento la joven de ojos perla negro

-¿el verano?- pregunto un poco sorprendido el joven guerrero

-no te quejes tanto Sokka, esto nos mantendrá entretenidos un poco- dijo con animo la joven maestra ciega

-me preocupa Aang ¿no te lo encontraste anoche Toph?- se apuro en preguntar el joven de ojos azules, pero Toph no le contesto, inmediatamente se adelanto para atacar a los soldados que se aproximaban, Kurayami examino detenidamente los movimientos de la joven maestra y rápidamente se acerco a ella atacando por un costado siendo apoyada involuntariamente por Toph, Sokka observo sorprendido, y cayendo en cuenta, esa chica era aquel sujeto que había derrotado a esos soldados de la Nación del fuego el día anterior, era toda una guerrera, la compañera perfecta para las batallas, pese a ser una mujer, era estupenda

-¡¡¿Qué estas esperando?!!- exclamo de un grito la joven mercenaria dirigiéndose a Sokka -¡¡¿eres un guerrero no¡¡Entonces pelea!! – Sokka sonrió, la chica era buena, no solo atractiva, sino que era una guerrera innata, apretando sus armas Sokka se unió a la pelea, además, no eran tantos soldados, unos 5 para cada uno, si es que Toph no se los acaparaba todos.

La Batalla parecía tener intenciones de prolongarse, misteriosamente de la nada brotaban más y mas soldados de la Nación del Fuego, Toph sintió como la falta de sueño empezaba a dominar su cuerpo

- _no me rendiré, soy una poderosa maestra tierra, no permitiré que otros me protejan, no soy débil ¡No lo soy!-_ se repetía constantemente en su mente, sin embargo sus rodillas sucumbieron al cansancio fallando en su ataque, Sokka no lo notó pero otros sí.

-¡La niña esta débil, mátenla!- ordeno un soldado a los compañeros que estaban cerca de ella

-¡¡Nunca seré débil!!- grito furiosa la joven niña levantando un muro a su alrededor lanzándoles un enormes bloques de tierra a los que intentaban acercarse

-¡¡Déjenla en paz malditos cobardes!!- gritaba furiosa Kurayami mientras noqueaba a dos soldados que intentaron a sujetarla

-¡¡No permitan que la mercenaria se vuelva a escapar!!- ordenaba un soldado que aparecía detrás de Sokka -¡¡La princesa Azula la quiere viva!!- gritaba mientras trataba de atraparla lanzándole una baleadora a sus pies y acertando en su ataque.

Kurayami cayo bruscamente al suelo quedando inmóvil, o al menos eso se creía, apenas unos soldados trataron de levantarla, ella arremetió sus pies con furia golpeando y quebrando la quijada del soldado que se encontraba frente a ella y rápidamente estrello su cabeza contra la nariz del que la sujetaba por la espalda, aun con los pies atados consiguió derrotar a dos soldados mas que atacaban a Toph, al mismo tiempo, Sokka derrotaba a los soldados restantes quedando únicamente el tipo que había capturado los pies de Kurayami

-¡esto no se queda así malditos críos!- replicaba con furia y un poco temeroso el soldado mientras huía de la batalla

-Tenemos que irnos, pueden volver más – se apresuro en decir Sokka mientras Kurayami cortaba con su katana la cuerda que la aprisionaba las piernas para emprender la huída junto a los demás

-¿Por qué no la usaste desde el principio?- pregunto curiosa la joven maestra tierra que lograba ponerse de pie y empezaba a correr cerca de ella

-cierto, si la tenias todo el tiempo ¿Por qué no la usaste?- preguntaba el joven guerrero sin dejar de correr

-no preciso de las armas para deshacerme de cobardes como ellos – respondió sin demora la chica de cabellera negra mientras detenía su trote repentinamente

-Eres extraña ¿lo sabias?- exclamo Sokka una vez que se vieron a salvo, Toph se sentó y rió suavemente

-¿Qué pasa Sokka¿Acaso esta chica también te gusta?- molesto la joven maestra tierra avergonzando al guerrero de ojos azules

-¡No seas tonta!- se disgusto Sokka intentando disimular sus rubor Kurayami solo sonrió mientras respiraba un poco más tranquila

-¿Qué te sucede Kurayami¿Por qué te agitas tanto?- pregunto muy preocupada Toph que ya se había percatado de ese detalle

-Es cierto ¿acaso estas enferma?- reafirmo Sokka contribuyendo a la pregunta de la joven maestra tierra -¿te sientes bien?

-no es nada, me agito con facilidad, pero nada que un buen descanso no pueda quitar- contesto con una sonrisa la joven de ojos negros

-estas mintiendo- le reprocho la pequeña ciega -¿Qué te sucede¿Alguna otra cosa que no puedas contar?- Dijo molesta Toph, sin embargo Kurayami no respondió, de echo, apenas consiguió calmar su agitada respiración se puso de pie y salio corriendo, Toph intento detenerla con su tierra control pero desistió, no hizo nada, al igual que Sokka, solo la dejaron marchar…

**Cinco hojas de Word, --U que poco….. (Creo que menos de cinco ¬¬U)**

**Bueno, ya nos estamos acercando al tercer grupo y al la quinta entrega…**

**Y que pasara con Katara y Zuko? habrá que esperar… (Pero que mala soy XD…)**

**Agradecimientos y respuestas….: (estoy segura que nadie lee esto…. De todas maneras me gusta esta escribir esta parte )**

**flower of night**: **gracias por el reviews TT fue el unico, snif, solo por ti continuo... y ya que te gusta mi histoira te adelanto algo, va haber Zutara, bueno algo... pero lo cubre casi todo el cap. Beshitos y gracias de nuevo por el Reviewns**


	5. Hay algo mas1ª parte

**Taraa!! La quinta entrega (viva!!)….**

**Como ya se sabe, la historia del Avatar no le pertenece a ninguna chica que escriba historias románticas Zutara y/o Topg (TT eso es tan triste) aun así no nos impide escribir**

**¡¡¡¡VIVA LA LIBERTAD DE IMAGINACION!!!!-------u.uU me estoy saliendo del contexto…..**

**Mi costumbre era dejar los agradecimientos para el final, pero ahora los obligare a leerlos al principio (XP que mala soy waaajaja)**

**Respondiendo los Reviews…..(, eso me hace tan feliz gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por escribirme snif…)**

**JOSHUA HIIRAGIZAWA.DIETHEL****: lo siento!!! no queria ofender a nadie(snif)... me alegra mucho que sean fieles a mi historia T.T eso me motiva tanto, y no solamente quiero recibir revienw que digan "que buena esta" tambien comentarios, como, "no me gusto esto, o podrias hacer aquello" todo es bien recivido**

**ilmarien81****:Gracias!!! me animo mucho tu revienw, y si, como prometí, esta historia me corresponde actualizarla los viernes (aunque suelo adelanterme) y si, lo hice corto porque queria hacer el desarrollo Zutara en la siguiente (osea ahora)**

**Solo nos queda por decir DISFRUTEN!!!!

* * *

**

**Toph y Sokka se volvieron a juntar, conociendo, también a una extraña chica llamada Kurayami, sin embargo, esta los dejo apenas se vio libre de batalla ¿Qué oculta aquella misteriosa dama de cabellera y ojos negros como la noche¿Qué relación tiene con Azula¿Qué pasó con Zuko y Katara?... ¿Dejara esta loca escritora de torturar a los lectores? (se escucha un fuerte golpe, como si alguna chica arremetiera con un micrófono a algo hueco (la cabeza de un hombre supongo…….¬¬U……))**

**Quinta entrega….**

**Hay algo mas…1º parte**

-_mi pierna, como me duele…..diablos…..-_ Katara intentaba ponerse de pie, pero la herida de su pierna no solo se lo impedía sino que amenazaba con abrirse –_sin tan solo tuviera algo de agua­_- se reclamaba la joven maestra, finalmente, con la ayuda de un fuerte palo que encontró logro sostenerse de pie por unos segundo cayendo sentada muy bruscamente al suelo -¡¡¡Aahh¡¡Me duele!!- grito Katara tras el brusco golpe que se llevo en la pierna –esto no se ve nada bien, pero si no nos movemos pueden encontrarnos- se decía un poco asustada sin dejar de mirar a cada instante lo alto del barranco procurando que no apareciera un soldado, de pronto un gemido la desconcentro

-¿Qué suce……? aahhh… mi cabeza- exclamó suavemente el joven maestro fuego intentando levantarse -¿Qué sucedió?- volvió a preguntar Zuko buscando con su aturdida mirada a quien fuera

-¿Zuko, te sientes bien?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Zuko buscando a la dueña de esa suave voz, no recordaba que estaba con la joven maestra agua, finalmente su nublada vista se reestableció permitiendo ver esos hermosos ojos marinos que lo miraban con preocupación, algo, una extraña sensación lo perturbo

-¿Dónde estamos?

-caímos por el barranco

-¿Qué? –Mirando a lo mas alto y notando que no tenia herida alguna -¿Cómo es posible que….¡Tu pierna!

-solo es un rasguño

-….. Entonces… ¿puedes caminar?

-aah…este… lo intentaré- pero no pudo, de echo el dolor iba en aumento por cada esfuerzo que hacia intentando ponerse de pie

-no lo hagas

-¿Qué? Pero tenemos que movernos

-tu herida se puede abrir

-no importa, no me quedare aquí

-eres una mujer orgullosa

-algo que tengamos en común príncipe- Katara estaba siendo sarcástica, además de no querer verse débil ante Zuko, pero este no pareció afectarse, se acerco a ella y ante su sorprende la tomo en brazos

-¡¡¿Qué haces?!!- Exclamo totalmente sorprendida ante ese insólito gesto

-¿acaso quieres quedarte aquí?

-¡¡Por supuesto que no¡¡Pero no necesito que me carguen!!

-tampoco puedes caminar, y si es que lo logras – dirigiéndole una seria (y matadora ///) mirada -solo conseguirías atrasar nuestra huida- Katara sintió su corazón en la garganta, esos hermosos ojos dorados que la miraban seriamente, pese al corto lapsos de tiempo, logro memorizar cada detalle del rostro del joven príncipe, era un joven atractivo….

-aun esta claro, eso será un problema

-tal vez…. – dudo Katara si debía seguir con su comentario

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el joven maestro fuego encontrándose con esos hermoso y confundidos ojos azules

-quizás deberíamos esperar a Kurayami –Dijo Katara con una voz finita, Zuko dirigió una mirada a la cima del barranco

-no creo que este con vida

-¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡¡La vimos pelear!!

-se enfrentó a Azula

-¿y que? Nosotros también ¿o es que ya lo olvi…..?- Zuko la interrumpió

-¡¡esa vez éramos cuatro maestros contra ella!! (y el chico bumerang -U)

Katara guardo silencio, Zuko estaba en lo correcto, la situación en la que se encontraba Kurayami era distinta, todo un cuadrilla de maestro fuegos contra una sola y simple guerrera

**-**me niego a creer que este muerte- un poco mas triste –es que, no puede…

-no deberías encariñarte con los desconocidos – Zuko parecía indiferente, manteniendo su mirada siempre al frente mientras caminaba sin detenerse

-¿es que no te preocupa?

-no, no la conocía para nada ¿Por qué me tiene que preocupar?

-¡Ella fue tan amable con tigo y así la tratas¿Qué tipo de frialdad posees en el corazón? Si es que tienes uno – Zuko se detuvo, miro con odio a la maestra agua que cargaba en sus brazos

-si fuera mas cruel te dejaría aquí

-¡¡¿si?!!

-¡¡por supuesto!!

-¡¡¿Y por que no lo haces?!!

-¡¡Porque…..!!- el joven de la cicatriz se avergonzó ¿Por qué tenia que cargar con la "desagradable" maestra agua? Es más ¿Por qué tenia que cumplir esa "promesa"?

-¿¡Por que, que?!!- exclamo Katara molesta esperando la respuesta del joven príncipe

-¡¡No tengo porque responderte!! – objeto Zuko volteando su rostro comportándose como un niño, Katara encontró eso gracioso y no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas

-¿y ahora de que te ríes? – molestándose de la extraña actitud de la chica

-no eres mas que un niño, un niño mal criado- dijo con un poco de malicia para desquiciar más al temperamental príncipe que no dejaba de verla con una cara de "como te odio" pero como si se tratara de una rencilla entre amigos

-¡¡No lo soy!!- exploto Zuko, caminando hacia una roca y dejando a Katara sobre ella

-¿Qué haces?... ¿que te sucede?- pero el joven príncipe se negaba a contestar -¡¿piensas dejarme aquí?!- pegunto un poco asustada

-¿te da miedo quedarte sola?- dijo sarcásticamente, comportándose definitivamente como un niño

-¿querías asustarme?- Katara estaba un poco sorprendida ¿Cómo era posible que se comportara de esa manera?

-no soy tan crío para esas cosas- dirigiendo su miraba las copas de los árboles, como si buscara algo

-… ¿Qué haces?- Katara un no lograba entender

-nada

-eso no es hacer nada

-¿no puedes quedarte calladita unos minutos?

-¡eh¿Insinúas que soy molesta?

-si

-¡¡no es cierto!!

-desde que esa rara mujer nos metió en esto solo te as quejado

-¡¡No es cierto!!- Katara estaba furiosa y Zuko estaba perdiendo el control

-¿no puedes hacer algo bueno y quedarte callada?

-¡¡¿algo bueno¡¡¿Quieres saber de algo bueno¡¡¿Sabes acaso quien curo tus heridas?!!

-¿mis heridas?- Zuko se sorprendió ¿acaso había tenido alguna herida?

-Después de que caímos por el barranco use mi agua control para sanar tus heridas, estabas en una pésima condición ¡Agote toda mi agua para ayudarte!- La joven maestra estaba furiosa, Zuko la miro a los ojos, ella estaba diciendo la verdad

-¿Por qué no curaste tu herida primero?

-podías haber muerto

-creí que me considerabas tu enemigo

-enemigo o no…. Necesitabas ayuda, además….-el rostro moreno de Katara empezaba a tomar un leve color rojizo y evitaba mirar los ojos de Zuko, su voz se volvió más suave – tenia que devolver el favor….

-¿Qué favor?- el joven príncipe no lograba entender

-no es necesario que lo recuerdes – Katara sonaba un poco decepcionada, casi triste, pese a eso, Zuko aun no se hacia a la idea, la chica lo había ayudado dejando incluso una molesta herida en su cuerpo para sanarlo a él

-gracias….- dijo tan sinceramente que Katara no pudo evitar emocionarse, su entristecido rostro gano un extraño brillo, levanto su mirada dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa al joven maestro fuego

-de nada

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Iroh miraba cuidadosamente el lugar intentando encontrar alguna seña de su sobrino o de la joven maestra tierra, pero nada, absolutamente nada, además se intentar animar al joven avatar que parecía sumergido en una terrible depresión, Aang de vez en cuando tocaba su mejilla, aunque no tenia marca alguna le seguía doliendo, el joven de los tatuajes ignoraba que ese dolor no era físico sino mental, era un castigo que el mismo se había impuesto inconcientemente, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Toph y sus palabras que taladraban sus cerebro

-¿no crees que seria mejor descansar?- intento preguntar al joven avatar para distraerle un poco – desde la noche anterior no hemos siquiera dormido, eso no es bueno para el cuerpo joven avatar – pero Aang no parecía escuchar, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos –mnn…¿no quisieras un poco de té? Ayuda muchos para aclarar las ideas – deteniendo del hombro le dijo – te ayudará a pensar con más calma pequeño- Iroh consiguiendo que Aang lo mirara finalmente, pese a su triste rostro –siéntate y medita, será mejor así- Aang asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, busco una piedra debajo de un árbol (estilo buda XP) y comenzó a concentrarse en su respiración, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Pensó en Katara, en cuanto la quería, en el momento en que la había perdido, intento analizar sus sentimientos por ella pero, su figura, la imagen de ella empezaba a desaparecer, más bien, se transformaba.

Una joven niña estaba apareciendo, sus ojos eran pálidos, carentes de luz, tenia una hermosa sonrisa y cabellera negra, finalmente logro visualizar a la hermosa desconocida, era Toph.

Aang sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y le sudaban las manos, la presencia de Toph en su mente lo habían alterado.

El ex general observaba un poco distante al joven monje notando como se ruborizaba y como una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Iroh sonrió, bebió un sorbo de té y luego exhaló

-tengo que encontrar a Toph y Katara- dijo lleno de energía el joven de los tatuajes, Iroh bebió otro sorbo (de donde sacara este tipo las tazas y la tetera eh? XP)

–parece que ya te sientes mejor

-solo necesitaba descansar un poco, y bueno, supongo que ordenar mis ideas, gracias

-¿gracias? No se que hice, pero de nada, me alegra ver a los jóvenes llenos de energía- Aang sonrió, acepto una taza de té y terminada esta prosiguieron con la búsqueda, necesitaba entender lo que significaba esa visión, y para eso, Toph tenia una respuesta.

Un brusco movimiento hizo que Aang terminara besando el piso

-¿Aang?...¬¬ ¿quien es tu amigo?- Dijo Sokka observando detenidamente al extraño que le parecía muy familiar

-¿Sokka?... ¿Dónde esta Toph?- pegunto Aang al no verlo acompañado

-pues… ¿Dónde se metió? –Sokka miro para todos lados, se supone que la joven maestra Tierra lo estaba acompañando durante todo el camino –estaba aquí hace un rato

-oh, hay viene- exclamo con una sonrisa el ex general, Aang sintió algo extraño, se ruborizo, ya no podía verla como antes, no después de esa ilusión

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –Sokka estaba un poco molesto, y demasiado sobre protector con la pequeña

-solo me distraje un poco… además… no eres mi padre o algo por el estilo como para tratarme así

-¿¡que!? Me preocupo por ti así como de cualquiera

-¿en serio?

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- Sokka la miro muy molesto, pero Toph no le contesto ni siquiera se molesto en escucharlo, se dio media vuelta y se alejo

-¡¡¿A dónde vas?!!- Preguntaron al unísono los tres hombres que la observaban

-aun estamos buscando a alguien ¿lo recuerdan?

-¡Espera Toph!- intento detenerla el Joven monje -¿puedo acompañarte?

-¿otra vez con lo mismo?- exclamo Tohp molesta –escucha Aang, Katara esta bien

-¿¡En serio?!- Aang estaba feliz, no pudo evitar emocionarse al oír esas palabras, pero eso perturbó un poco a la joven maestra

-si, hace unas horas atrás nos encontramos con una chica…-explicó Sokka -ella nos aseguró que Katara estaba bien, ahora solo nos queda encontrarla

-podemos ir en Appa

-yo iré por tierra- se apresuro en contestar Toph, preocupando a todos

-pero es peligroso, e oído que por este bosque abundan los soldados de la Nación del Fuego pequeña

-es verdad- apoyo Sokka a Iroh –cuando conocimos a la chica nos vimos rodeados de soldados, Toph, creo que lo mejor será ir por cielo

-Appa es muy grande, nos verán de cualquier forma- protesto la joven maestra tierra, en el fondo estaba buscando una excusa para evitar estar con Aang

-pero podemos escondernos entre las nubes, siempre nos a funcionado

-Aang tiene razón Toph –insistió Sokka

-cubriremos más territorio si nos separamos –no importaba cuanto insistieran, nada iba a hacer cambiar de parecer a la joven ciega

-Yo iré con la ella, ustedes pueden buscar desde el cielo- Iroh había entendido lo que sucedía con la maestra tierra, y no veía que esa conversación llevara a alguna parte

-pero Toph – insistió Aang

-ya esta decidido, me iré con el señor Iroh y punto, cuando alguno de los dos tenga información o encuentre a Katara nos reunimos…

-¿pero donde?- dijo molesto Sokka

-ya veremos como nos la arreglamos, señor Iroh por favor acompáñeme

-no te preocupes joven avatar, ya veremos como contactarnos

-Sokka, cuando me crucé con Kurayami, ella venia del Noreste

-¿Kurayami?-preguntaron al unísono Iroh y Aang

-Es posible que Katara se encuentre por esa zona, pero Toph, los soldados de la Nación del Fuego tomaron esa parte

-ya veremos como deshacernos de ellos, ustedes irán por aire, podrán arreglárselas – dijo de manera sarcástica

-Toph ¿de verdad no quieres….?- volvió a insistir Aang

-¡ya dije que no¿Es que no te das cuentas¿De que me sirve buscar a alguien por el aire?- Toph estaba furiosa o mas bien dolida, Aang comprendió, ella era ciega, solo iría de paseo sobre Appa, decidió no volver a insistir

Los grupos volvieron a formarse, Toph e Iroh se dirigieron al lugar donde se habían encontrado con Kurayami, Sokka y Aang fueron por Appa, el joven monje dirigió un ultimo vistazo a su joven maestra antes de perderla de vista, por segunda vez sentía como una extraña sensación desgarraba su pecho

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara despertó, se había quedado dormida a causa de esa herida que no solo provocaba dolor sino que también la agotaba físicamente, observo su alrededor notando que Zuko no estaba por ninguna parte, la joven maestra agua se asusto ¿era posible que la hubiese abandonado? Intentó ponerse de pie pero solo consiguió que su herida se abriera, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por aquellas mejillas morenas mientras que apretaba con fuerza sus dientes intentando ahogar un grito de dolor, se llevó su mano hasta la herida y descubrió sorprendida que esta estaba vendada ¿pero en que momento? Ella no recordaba habérsela vendado, es mas ¿de donde habían salido esas vendas de color verde oscuro? fue entonces cuando lo recordó, la ropa de Zuko era del mismo color, Katara se sonrojo, el joven príncipe la había curado, había tocado su pierna mientras ella dormía...

Escucho unos ruidos detrás de los árboles, ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, la joven maestra agua no contaba con nada para protegerse, solo pudo enroscarse en el abrigo que Kurayami le había dado la noche anterior **(dejo en claro, Katara no llevaba puesta su ropa celeste)** y rezar por que no fueran soldados de la Nación del Fuego, fue entonces cuando esos hermosos ojos dorados se encontraron con la profunda mirada marina de la maestra agua, era Zuko, no se había ido después de todo, el corazón de Katara parecía latir mas deprisa, estaba feliz, el joven príncipe regresaba a su lado

-¿Qué sucedió con tu herida?- Exclamo Zuko un tanto molesto incomodando a Katara, después de todo ella era la culpable de que su herida se abriera

-intente… intente pararme

-¿acaso quieres perder tu pierna?- definitivamente estaba molesto

-¡no se hubiese abierto si no me hubieras dejado sola!

-¡¡¿Cómo¡¡¿Ósea que es mi culpa?!!

-¡¡Podías avisarme que te vas de paseo no!!

-¡¡¿Paseo¡¡¿Eres una tonta o que?!!

-¡¡no me insultes!!

-¡¡no me hagas insultarte!!

-¡¡Entonces compórtate como el hombre que eres y deja de ser tan infantil!!

-¡¡¿Acaso sabes que hacia este "infantil hombre"?!!- respondió enfurecido mientras dejaba, de manera agresivo, unas frutas al lado de la joven maestras agua, Katara observo la pequeña pila de frutas silvestres que Zuko había recolectado, se sintió avergonzada, no solo vendo su pierna, sino que además fue a buscar algo para que ella comiera

-lo siento….- Katara estaba avergonzada, no quería ver al rostro al joven príncipe, es que no lo podía reconocerlo, no era así como lo recordaba, es mas, llego a sentir que ese odio se estaba transformando en algo más

-ustedes las mujeres nunca se conforman con nada **(¡¡¿Qué?!! Estos hombres se creen saberlo todo òó+)** –se quejo Zuko, dando la media vuelta para hacer una fogata con su fuego control, luego rasgo su ropa verde y se acerco a la morena de ojos azules, tenia la intención de cambiar la vendas de Katara, esta solo lo observo, sintió como la sangre subía por su rostro ruborizándola, es que Zuko no solo se acerco, además saco las vendas y se las cambio y para eso tuvo que tocar la delicada pierna de la joven maestra agua, una vez terminado su buena obra del día noto el rubor de Katara, se veía hermosa, Zuko sintió como un pequeño impulso, se acerco lentamente al rostro de la joven de ojos azules pero antes de concluir su trayectoria un pestañeo de la sorprendida morena lo desconcentro, la miro a los ojos, se sonrojo y de un salto se hizo hacia atrás, buscando con desesperación poder evitar eso profundos ojos marinos, estaba asustado, no, no asustado, más bien confundido, no entendía que era lo que estuvo a punto de hacer ¿de verdad tenia la intención de besarla?

Por su parte Katara aun no reaccionaba, miraba fijamente el lugar donde esos ojos ambarinos intentaron llegar a sus labios, aun sentía al joven príncipe cerca suyo, finalmente logro volver a la realidad, busco un poco tímida al príncipe con su mirada, necesitaba ver esos hermosos orbes dorados, pero Zuko estaba de espalda, Katara comprendió, entonces él si quería ¿y para que engañarse? ella también, ese casi beso, podía sentir el sabor del príncipe en su boca, pero se perdía como un beso en el aire, ahora estaba comprendiendo las cosas, ese odio que sentía transformado no era otra cosa que amor, aunque fuera muy pronto, ella se estaba enamorando de su enemigo, su némesis ¿era acaso factible tal sentimiento?

Ninguno de los jóvenes maestro se dirigieron la palabra, temían decir algo que los comprometiera, ni siquiera se buscaron con la mirada, no sabían que podía provocar tales encuentros, sin embargo tanto como Zuko, Katara sonrió en su mente, en el fondo esa extraña sensación les gustaba, eran como niños probando el sabor de un nuevo dulce, un delicioso y adictivo dulce. Solo seria cuestión de tiempo asta que alguno de los dos no pudiera contenerlo más….

* * *

**¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Pero que lindo me ha salido, precioso - (besos para mi)!!!!…**

**Quería ya darles Zutara a las lectoras, se lo merecían, después de cuatro semanas esperando, XD ¡¡¡PERO QUE LINDO ME A QUEDADO!!! La versión original (que tengo en los apuntes de mi cuaderno) no tenía tanto, era más sencillo, pero quiero hacer que esta relación tome un giro inesperado…**

**Oh pero como los voy a torturar, jejejeje…Wajajaja… y eso que aun no empezamos con el Topaang….**

**Como estoy feliz les daré unos adelantos:**

**Toph e Iroh tienen una conversación muy interesante**

**Aang termina separándose de Sokka y ….(suspenso tatatataaaan)**

**y si, seguiré dándoles Zutara (más suspenso tatatataaaann!!!!)**

**La próxima entrega será mas larga, supongo que unas 10 hojas Word o mas… váyanse preparando jiji…..**

**¡¡NO OLVIEDEN MANDAR REVIEWS!!**

**-ShinobuBuyako-**

**PD: recuerden chekear este sábado la próxima entrega de _Zutara 2007(_la tercera entrega), para emocionarls, Zuko va a aparecer…..**

**Beshitos **


	6. Hay algo mas 2ªparte

**¡¡¡Viva!!!**

**ShinobuByako a continuado su Fic… ¿pero quien sabe hasta cuando?...**

**Si lo lamento, no puedo asegurarles que para la próxima semana cumpla con subir los Fic (tanto este como _Zutara 2007)_ es que he perdido mis apuntes (AAAARRRGGGGG…grito desesperado después de haber volteado la habitación y parte de la casa buscando los venditos apuntes esos)**

… **será…. Y ahora los correspondientes agradecimientos: **

**_ilmarien81_****_: O.o… ¿de donde sacas esas ideas?... ahora que caigo, Kurayami deja mucho que pensar… es un misterio… y con ese papel que le doy en la historia… pero solo te aclaro algo… ella es muy importante en el desarrollo del Fic_**

**_flower of night_****_: ejemm... Bueno que puedo decir… si… me adelante al actualizar, pero es que me emocioné al terminar el Cáp. 5… ahora solo queda esperar para el viernes por que perdí los apuntes (aclaro algo, mis dos historias Zutaras están concluidas solo debo pasarlas en limpio)_**

**_Hanna Li Asakura_****_: ohh... Muchas gracias gemelos T.T, me encanta que la historia se entienda, (me la paso releyéndola para tratar de arreglar cualquier defecto… aunque nunca falta el maldito detalle ese de falta de ortografía u.uU)

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo, un tono de color rojizo se perdía en el horizonte, Aang no podía dejar de pensar en Toph, estaba tan confundido, nada parecía tener sentido, finalmente Sokka logro hacerlo reaccionar_**

-no se ve ningún soldado de la Nación de Fuego ¿crees que se hallan ido?

-seria bueno para nosotros, así no tendríamos poblemos para buscar a Katara

-pero esta demasiado tranquilo, eso es muy sospechoso… quizás debamos ir por tierra

-¿quieres arriesgarte Sokka?

-…¿Por qué no? Estamos bástate alejados del lugar donde peleamos contra esos despreciables tipos del fuego, no creo que estén por aquí, no todavía

-entonces bajemos, vamos Appa ¡YIP, YIP!

Llegaron a tierra firme, Aang ordeno a Appa que se mantuviera alejado y oculto en las nubes mientras ellos revisaban el área

-no Momo, quédate con Appa

-vamos Aang, no perdamos mas tiempo

-si, anda Momo sube a Appa –finalmente Momo y Appa se alejaron perdiéndose entre las altas nubes

-será mejor que permanezcamos juntos- apenas Sokka acababa de decir eso unas bolas de fuego los atacaban, Aang con un ágil y rápido movimiento consiguió realizar con su aire control un escudo, destruyendo en el aire las bolas de fuego

-¡¡nos atacan!!- grito el pequeño Avatar intentando descubrir desesperadamente el lugar de origen de sus agresores, Sokka empuño su daga y bumerang, esta pelea no se lo dejaría al joven monje

-¡¡Vamos nos de aquí!!- ordenó mientras tiraba del brazo a su pequeño amigo de ojos grises para salir corriendo – ¡no nos encontramos en la mejor situación para el contraataque, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad si nos quedamos a esperar!

-¡¡¿pero a donde corremos?!!

-¡no lo se pero lejos de aquí!- sin embargo Sokka se vio forzado a detener su marcha, frete a él, bloqueando su única ruta de escape estaba Azula acompañada de 10 soldados de la Nación del Fuego

-¿espero que no tengan la intención de huir de mi?- insinuó sarcástica y burlesca

-Maldición la otra loca de la familia real- murmuro Sokka desconcertado, no había forma de escapar de ella, él solo era un simple guerrero y esa desagradable chica toda una maestra Fuego

-veo que solo son el campesino de la Tribu de Agua y el pequeño Avatar- mientras soltaba una molesta risita nasal -¿Qué pasó con la campesina de agua, y la enana de tierra? – pregunto sin el mayor interés

-¡¡No te burles de ellas Azula!!- le respondió Aang colérico, sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar, Sokka soltó rápidamente a su pequeño amigo, lo que estaba por venir no era nada bueno, por su parte Azula mas que asustada parecía muy interesada en ese extraño cambio del pequeño niño, la tierra empezó a temblar y un tornado de tierra envolvió a los agresores, Azula intento neutralizar el estado avatar lanzando uno de sus rayos pero solo consiguió que la brillante y espelúznate mirada del pequeño monje la lanzara con toda la fuerza destructiva contra un grueso tronco, el golpe fue tal que Azula quedo inconsciente de inmediato.

Sokka intentaba sostenerse clavando sus armas al piso, no sabia que hacer, era su hermana la que detenía el estado avatar no él, además de que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos la tierra que se levantaba se lo impedía, sin embargo, así de repente, todo se calmo, respiro agitado mientras sacudía rápidamente la tierra de su cara y ropa, al parecer Aang había logrado controlarse, alzo la vista para dar con un posible niño inconciente, pero no, nada, Sokka se encontraba solo, bueno, uno que otro soldado desmallado incluyendo a Azula, pero el pequeño avatar no estaba, había desaparecido

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Toph se detuvo, se sentó y respiro profundamente, ya estaba empezando a cansarse, y el sueño reprimido de la noche anterior reclamaba atención, Iroh la observo y se acerco a ella para hacerle compañía

-señor Iroh

-¿si?

-¿Por qué es tan amable con todos?

-¿amable¿De verdad te lo parezco?

-si… demasiado para ser un maestro fuego- Toph intentaba llevar esa conversación a un solo rumbo, Iroh pasó su mano por su barba y sonrió

-¿encuentras que soy muy diferente a los otros maestros fuego?

-si

-mmnn… puede ser

-pero usted es tan…no se como describirlo… me inspira respeto

-ohh… eso de verdad es muy agradable, no suelen haber muchos jóvenes que respeten a sus mayores

-¿Cómo fue que se separó de su sobrino de nuevo?

-son esos detalles del viaje que provocan grandes cambios en la ruta planeada

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta? –Iroh se sentía inquieto, como un niño curioso

-¿sabe algo….del amor? –Toph se ruborizó, con una voz muy fina logró decir lo último con dificultad

-enamorarse es un privilegio de los que algunos afortunados logran gozar, aunque nunca falta un desafortunado al cual el amor trata mal, se puede decir que es un arma de doble filo, es como estar entre la espada y la pared- Iroh observo el rostro de Toph, parecía triste, confundida y dolida, el ex general se sintió responsable de la tristeza de la joven maestra tierra, intento animarla pero ella se le adelanto

-¿Cómo sabe uno que esta enamorado?- esta vez sonaba tímida

-no lo sabe, lo siente

-pero ¿Qué tipo de sensación es?

-eso depende, son muchas señales, todas distintas

-¿Cuáles son algunas?

-no sabría decírtelo con seguridad

-y ¿un niño se puede enamorar?-Iroh finalmente lograba entenderlo todo, sabia a que se debía esas dudas de la pequeña maestra tierra, soltó una risa nasal, puso su gruesa mano sobre el hombre de la pequeña y le contesto

-no hay edad para el amor –Toph sonrió, se sintió llena de energía y de un salto se puso de pie

-¡Bien! Creo que ya descanse lo suficiente, podemos seguir con la búsqueda

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, si no fuera por la pequeña fogata que ardía sin parar no hubiese podido ver absolutamente nada

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y una fuerte jaqueca. Estaba todo oscuro pero su nublada visión logro distinguir una pequeña luz, era fuego, fuego de una fogata, intento ponerse de pie, después de unos cuantos intentos logro que sus dolidas piernas recuperaran fuerzas y lo sostuviera, se mareo un poco y eso le provoco perder el equilibrio, pero por suerte no cayo al duro suelo de tierra, una vez que todo al su alrededor dejo de moverse se decidió por acercarse a la fogata esa, intento inútilmente no llamar la intención, pero su aturdido cuerpo no cooperó mucho con sus intenciones, una que otra rama crujía y barias veces tropezó cayendo bruscamente al suelo, se podría decir que advirtió a medio mundo que estaba allí, finalmente logro llegar hasta la fogata, observo el lugar, solo había un pequeño bolso verde con unos adornos significativo del Reino de Tierra, el joven monje se sintió aliviado, de seguro aquella persona que había prendido el fuego era un maestro tierra o un simple viajero, pero no vio a nadie

Se sentó para esperar a quien fuera, intentando permanecer despierto, pero el suave movimiento del fuego lo adormecía lentamente, estaba muy agotado, además de no saber que había pasado, cerró los ojos ya siendo vencido por el agotamiento de pronto una fría sensación recorrió su cuello, abrió sus ojos un poco aturdido y logro ver con horror que no era una fría sensación sino una fría hoja de una katana que peligrosamente acariciaba su cuello amenazando con cortárselo

-¡¡AAAHHHH!!

-¿Quién eres?- era la voz de una mujer, sonaba agresiva y molesta

-¡¡soy…soy…!!!- al joven monje se le hacia muy difícil articular palabra alguna con esa afilada hoja acariciando su cuello, los nervios lo consumían

-¡responde!

-soy…Aang…un monje

-¿un monje?... ¡no me mientas!- la furiosa extraña acercó más su katana al delgado cuello del pequeño avatar

-¡¡Lo juro, soy un monje!!- Aang empezaba a sollozar, temía que aquella extraña le cortara el cuello, además, estaba muy débil para intentar cualquier cosa

-¡¡han escuchado eso!!- era la voz de un hombre, al parecer un soldado de la Nación del Fuego, la desconocida rápidamente se precipitó a la fogata y con un extraño gesto la apago, Aang no logro captarlo, sus ojos estaban nublados por sus lagrimas, además de que ahora estaban en absoluta oscuridad

-¡¡¿Fue por aquí?!!- se oyó la voz de otro hombre

-¡¡Aquí no hay nada¡¡Vamos regresemos con los demás!!- los pasos de los posibles soldado se alejaban cada vez mas del lugar

-maldición- mascullo la desconocida, Aang no lograba verla pero sintió como bruscamente aprisionaban su muñeca y tiraban de él

-¿Qué haces? – Aang estaba asustado, esa extraña estuvo a punto de matarlo y ahora quien sabe que tenía pensado hacerle, simplemente no era de confiar

-¿eres de la Nación del fuego?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- eso había ofendido al pequeño monje, de pronto su muñeca fue liberada, y uno pasos, muy ligeros, se escuchaban correr, alejándose de él, fue cuando el joven avatar comprendió ¿Esa extraña lo había abandonado…?

Su cuerpo ya se había estabilizado, intento encontrar a la extraña entre tanta oscuridad o de oír un indicio que delatara su posición, fue entonces cuando lo escucho…

-¡¡¡Maldita seas mercenaria¡¡¿Dónde te escondes?!!- eran los gritos de un soldado de la Nación del Fuego, Aang logro saber su posición gracias a los chispazos del fuego control que se prendían de forma repentina y confusa, finalmente escucho como alguien caía bruscamente al suelo, Aang se aproximo cautelosamente, tenia que saber que estaba sucediendo, se guío por aquellas pequeñas llamas de fuego que amenazaban con expandirse, diviso al soldado de la Nación del Fuego en el piso y un pequeño rastro de sangre que crecía lentamente proveniente de su cuello, Aang quedo shockeado, aquel hombre estaba muerto, esa extraña mujer parada al lado del soldado lo había matado fríamente.

Fue tal la impresión que no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito de espanto, logrando con eso que la extraña asesina se percatara de su presencia y comenzara a atacarlo, el joven monje intentaba desesperadamente usar algo de aire o tierra control pero no lo lograba, estaba totalmente bloqueado, la impresión, esa horrible escena era lo único que tenia en su mente, un fuerte golpe en su vientre y otro el su rostro consiguieron estabilizarlo, pese al dolor en su pequeño cuerpo su deseo de sobrevivir a los continuos ataques de aquella mujer le dio fuerzas para defenderse, ella solo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros con su puño ardiendo en fuego, un extraño fuego negro.

Impacto, con una fuerza descomunal, contra los árboles, un fino hilo de sangre se deslizo por su frente marcando una delicada línea alrededor de su negro ojo derecho llegando hasta sus labio, Aang observo a la extraña mujer, parecía estar inconciente, se acerco con extrema precaución, había algo en ella que le ponía nervioso, de pronto un gesto de la asesina lo hizo dar un gran brinco para retroceder y ponerse en estado de defensa/ataque, aquella mujer se puso de pie sin ninguna dificultad, pese al brusco golpe que había recibido, levanto su mirada y paso su lengua por sus labios relamiendo su sangre

-¿Cómo diablos haz logrado golpearme sin poner un solo dedo encima?- la voz de esa mujer era tétrica, al igual que Azula, pero con la diferencia de que ella no parecía ser maligna

-ya te dije, soy un monje, el ultimo maestro aire- respondió con firmeza el pequeño Aang

-¿maestro aire?... ¿acaso eres el avatar?- los ojos de la extraña parecían estar recuperando la tranquilidad, Aang pudo notar como el cuerpo de la aquella mujer dejaba de estar tenso, sus hombros, brazos y piernas parecían relajarse, ya no estaba en posición de ataque – el avatar desapareció hace 100 años ¿Cómo crees que me voy a tragar la historia de que tú, un simple niño eres el poderoso avatar?

-¡Pero lo soy!

-¡Pues demuéstramelo!

La extraña sacó su katana y se lanzo al ataque, Aang intento frenarla haciendo un muro con tierra control sin embargo solo bloqueo la trayectoria de la filosa arma pero no el ataque de la desconocida, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, su visión se nublo y finalmente cayó inconciente al duro suelo…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Azula estaba recostada en su cama real, tenia casi todo el pecho y dorso vendado, incluyendo el brazo izquierdo, miraba con odio el techo, en su mente solo estaban los rostros de aquella desgraciada que había osado marcarla y ese pequeño engendro del avatar, su rostro estaba rojo de cólera, ira, rabia, humillación, soltó un fuerte grito que retumbo por todo el lugar, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose humillada, sus negros pensamientos de odio y venganza fueron interrumpidos por un suave golpeteo en la puerta pesada puerta de metal de su recamara

-¡¡¿Quién molesta?!!- grito furiosa

-princesa Azula, es hora del cambio de venda- era la voz de una mujer anciana, una curandera quizás

-¡¡ahora no¡Vuelve mas tarde!

-pero mi lady…

-¡¡Mas tarde!!

-si mi lady…- respondió con una voz suave y triste alejándose de la puerta, pero luego de nuevo volvieron a golpear su puerta sin embargo esta vez eran golpes mas bruscos

-¡¡¿no escuchaste que dije mas tarde inútil?!!

-¡Princesa Azula tenemos que hablar sobre el siguiente ataque!- esta vez era la voz de un hombre mayor, un soldado de rango superior, Azula guardo silencio por unos segundos, se levanto, se vistió con su nueva uniforme y abrió la puerta

-mas vale que sea importante

-si princesa, por favor sígame

EL soldado guió a la joven princesa por los largos y parecidos corredores de acero llegando finalmente a una gran puerta decorada de oro y metal reluciente de color rojo con el emblema de la Nación del Fuego, Azula entró frunciendo el seño, estaba molesta ese dolor en el brazo y ahora otro en casi todo su cuerpo no la dejaban en paz, se acerco a la mesa y se sentó sobre el pequeño trono, esa habitación era una replica mas pequeña de la cámara de guerra de su padre

-princesa Azula, nos hemos enterado del resultado que tuvo su pequeño encuentro con el avatar- se burlo un hombre de la joven maestra fuego, esta lo miro con odio

-je…- se burlo Azula soltando una leve risita nasal –¿ supongo que mi encuentro con el avatar no es tan desastrosa como su resultado en la isla Kyoshi?

-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves pequeña…?!!

-¡¡Guarde silencio!! Recuerde quien es su anfitriona General Fu!! –Azula observaba con malicia al desagradable invitado – Mis propósitos no han cambiado, atrapare al avatar y a los traidores de mi hermano y tío – enterrando sus largas uñas en el brazal de su trono

-y acabare con cualquiera que se atraviese en mi camino…¡¡Soldado!!

-¡si Princesa!

-tráigame al nuevo recluta

-¿al joven maestro tierra?

-¿un maestro tierra?... ¡¿Tu nuevo recluta es un maestro tierra?!- exclamo sorprendido el General Fu, de echo todos en el lugar se habían exaltado ¿Cómo era posible que la princesa Azula tuviera como recluta a un soldado del reino enemigo y maestro tierra además?

-je, este joven promete mucho, y al igual que yo tiene un solo propósito, se puede confiar en él, hace lo que sea por uno poco de oro- una sonrisa diabólica se apodero del pálido rostro de Azula, sus ojos relucían, destellaban, solo unos pocos comprendieron el significado de esa malévola mirada, y temían a ella…

El soldado que Azula había mandado llego hasta la sala de las celdas, giro la gruesa y pesada manivela que mantenía cerrada por fuera el lugar, se acerco a una de las celdas y miró a través de la pequeña ventanilla con gruesos barrotes de acero

-¡ey tu!- trato de captar la atención del prisionero –la princesa Azula a decidido aceptar tu oferta, ahora te guiare hasta ella pero tendrás que ir encadenado

-bien, no me importa – el misterioso joven se acerco lentamente hasta la puerta y extendió sus brazos sin mirar al soldado, este abrió la puerta y lo encadeno de inmediato

-aun no me puedo creer que quieras trabajar para nosotros- exclamo el soldado con desconfianza mientras tiraba de la cadena para guiar al joven

-no es a ustedes a quien quiero ofrecerle mis servicios- se burlo el joven

-¡¿Cómo?!- el soldado estaba un poco incomodo, sabia que el joven maestro tierra no tenia oportunidad si es que intentaba algo, pero de todas formas lo ponía nervioso

-ustedes los simples soldados no están a mi nivel, nunca trabajaría para seres tan vulgares

-¡¿Qué haz dicho mocoso insolente?!- el soldado estaba empezando a descontrolarse, a tal punto que levanto su mano para abofetear con furia el rostro del joven, pero se detuvo, esos ojos verdes oscuros lo miraban de tal manera que daba miedo, y esa incomoda sonrisa que adornaba su pálido rostro era tenebrosa

-todos los de la Nación del Fuego son iguales, unos salvajes, los conozco muy bien, yo que tu conservaría esa fuerza destructiva para otra ocasión- esos ojos esmeralda miraban con burla y malicia, parecía estar disfrutando aquello, torturando al soldado sin siquiera tocarlo, el joven bajó su mirada haciendo que unos cuantos mechones negros le cubrieran el rostro, el soldado le temía, no al joven en si sino a su mirada, una mirada idéntica a los de la princesa, a los de un despiadado maestro fuego, en esos ojos había algo de fuego…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ya era muy de noche, cuando sintió unos gemidos, abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver de donde provenían, de inmediato se puso de pie, la joven maestra agua estaba sollozando, intentando ahogar su llanto para no despertarlo, pero no pudo aguantar mas, su pierna le dolía demasiado, necesitaba con urgencia agua para sanarse, Zuko se acerco a ella preocupado, la joven morena se veía muy mal

-¿Qué te sucede¿te duele?

-mucho…demasiado…

-¿Qué puedo hacer..?

-necesito agua

-¿agua?... pero por este lugar no hay siquiera un riachuelo ni nada

-necesito agua, por favor- esos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas implorando ayuda lo hipnotizaron, no podía dejarla hay sufriendo, pese a que era peligroso deambular por el bosque con tantos soldados de la Nación del Fuego

-snif… me duele…

-buscaremos agua- Zuko la tomo de nuevo en brazos (**que chica mas afortunadas ¬¬)** estaba dispuesto en cargar con Katara, toda la noche si era necesario, buscando un río o algo por el estilo, ella se sonrojo, estar así de cerca del joven príncipe, y mas ahora que se sentía muy confundida por aquel casi beso, definitivamente no ayudaba mucho…

Camino durante mucho rato, demasiado, no estaba seguro si habían pasado horas, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que estaba cansado, era muy difícil caminar por el bosque de noche con una jovencita en los brazos, necesitaba descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

Se sentó suavemente en el suelo con Katara en sus brazos, mientras respiraba y movía el cuello intentando relajarse un poco

Intentó mirar a la maestra agua entre tanta oscuridad, no lo logro pero no fue necesario, pues aun así se sonrojo, ella había puesto sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Zuko apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, parecía estar dormida, pues solo se escuchaba su tranquila respiración sin embargo no era así, ella hablo, con una dulce y tierna voz

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?- Zuko se sintió un poco aturdido, no estaba acostumbrado a que ella le hablase de esa delicada manera, su voz sonaba tan celestial, tan hermosa –de todas formas, gracias- Katara lo estaba tratando dulcemente, demasiado dulce, porque, apenas acababa de darle las gracias un tímido beso llego a la mejilla del joven maestro fuego.

Zuko se paralizo, nunca había sentido tal tipo de afecto y menos de su enemiga, era tan extraño y esa sensación de los suaves labio de la maestra agua lo confundieron, sabia que estaba entrando en territorio peligroso, pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien, en ese instante maldijo su suerte por haber conocido a Kurayami, pensó que ella era la única culpable de todo esos sentimientos extraños que empezaban a fluir desde su interior, finalmente sacudió su cabeza, intentando convencerse de que la única persona que estaba mal era la maestra agua, ella estaba intentando algo con él, quería confundirlo, debilitarlo para quien sabe que propósito, pero él no se lo permitiría, tenia que alejarse de ella, necesitaba alejarse de ella

-¿Zuko?-Katara interrumpió los pensamientos del príncipe, estaba tan callado que empezaba a preocuparse -¿te sucede algo?

-…no… solo pensaba

-lamento ser una carga

-no es tu culpa –dijo Zuko sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Katara, quería sonar desinteresado, frió, pero por una extraña razón no lo lograba

-¿sabes? Ya no me duele tanto, además que dejo de sangrar, puedo intentar caminar

-¡claro que no!- exclamo precipitadamente el joven príncipe, estaba estupefacto, había respondido de esa forma porque en el fondo si estaba preocupado por la chica

-pero… ¿no te cansas de cargarme?

-no, eres liviana….-Zuko y Katara se sonrojaron, el primero por que contestaba casi automáticamente y la segunda por que eso le sonaba a halago

-podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche… -sugirió la joven maestra agua

-…es peligroso…-Zuko no sabia que hacer, se sentía incomodo, y el contacto físico con la joven maestra agua le alteraba los sentidos, su aroma, su voz, incluso su calida respiración, una respiración que sentía tan cerca de su rostro… el joven maestro avanzaba lentamente hasta el rostro de Katara, con su calida y suave respiración podía saber donde se encontraban los hermosos labios carmesí de la morena entre tanta oscuridad, necesitaba probar el sabor de sus labios, tan cerca, a unos pocos centímetros…

-Zuko… ¿escuchaste eso?...-interrumpió la desinformada maestra agua ignorando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer el joven príncipe **(¡¡Pero que tonta XP!!)**

**-**¿Qué cosa?- reacciono Zuko

-son pasos… vienen hacia acá… tenemos que movernos

-…puede ser un animal salvaje…

-pero ¿y si es un soldado?

-ellos estarían usando lámparas de fuego o algo por el estilo, no pueden ver en la oscuridad

-…y si es Kurayami – exclamo Katara sobresaltada

-¿tienes fe de que aun siga viva?

-… ¿no podrías ser un poco mas positivo?- le reprocho enojada

-soy realista- dijo Zuko con frialdad

-… quiero caminar por mi misma – Katara se había enojado, ese comentario tan frío, es que no podía entenderlo¿Cómo podía ser tan amable y después tan cruel?

-¿estas loca? Aun esta débil, no podrás dar ni un solo paso, yo no tengo inconveniente en cargarte

Katara se sonrojo, guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que unos descabellados gritos de dolor seguidos por una fuerte explosión alarmaron a los jóvenes maestros

-¡¿Qué a sido eso?!- Katara estaba asustada, aquellos gritos era el de varias mujeres a la que parecían estar torturando –alguien esta en peligro, tenemos que ayudar

-¿¡que?! Es peligroso

-no podemos permitir eso… por amor a tu madre Zuko, no podemos abandonarlas…-Katara empezaba a sollozar, Zuko sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho ¿Por qué tenia que mencionar a su madre?

Zuko dejo a Katara sola, no podia llevarla con él es ese estado, se alejo rápidamente para averiguar que estaba sucediendo, alzo la vista y vio como unas llamas de fuego ascendían a lo mas alto del cielo nocturno, definitivamente eso solo era obra de la Nación del Fuego, sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho y el odio hizo hervir su sangre, tenia que apresurarse antes de que fuera muy tarde.

La escena era desagradable, unos 10 soldados de la Nación del Fuego destruían todo a su paso, al juzgar por sus desagradables aspectos, estaban ebrios, pero lo que mas sorprendió al joven príncipe era que en todo ese pueblo hubiera solamente mujeres y niños, bajo por la pequeña colina y se acerco a una cajas apiladas cerca de la entrada al pueblo, vio como un soldado tomaba por el cuello a un pequeño niño y con su otra mano encendía su puño en fuego, eso shockeo al joven maestro fuego, el un breve lapso de tiempo recordó como había sido causada su cicatriz.

En un arrebato de ira y cólera atacó al desagradable soldado quebrando su mano y rompiéndole el rostro con de un solo puñetazo, la pequeña criatura cayó al piso pero Zuko lo atrapo antes de que se lastimara a sujetándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, una mujer corrió desesperadamente hasta el joven de la cicatriz y con lagrimas en sus ojos le dio las gracias, Zuko dejo al niño con la mujer y se dio media vuelta, observo como todo el pequeño e indefenso pueblo ardía en fuego consumiendo no solo casas y pertenencias sino también vidas inocentes.

-¡¿Qué haz echo maldito bastardo?!- gimió un soldado delatando su estado de borrachera, Zuko le dirigió una fría mirada y rápidamente saco su espada doble, el soldado no parecía estar muy conciente de lo que hacia, porque al intentar maniobrar a su rinoceronte este arremetió contra el muro de una de las casas, el joven príncipes suspiro, si todos se encontraban es un estado similar seria muy sencillo acabarlos.

-por favor, ayúdanos –le rogó la mujer que parecía ser la madre del pequeño al que Zuko había salvado

-¿Dónde están los hombres?-Pregunto el joven maestro fuego

-ellos se fueron a la guerra, ninguno a regresado- le respondió la mujer con lagrimas en sus cansados ojos- los soldados de la Nación del Fuego tomaron este pueblo hace una semana…

-¿una semana?-Zuko estaba sorprendido, todas esas pobres mujeres y niños teniendo que soportar los abusos de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego durante toda una infernal semana, pues ya era hora de ponerle fin a tal suplicio.

Corrió por todo el pueblo mientras buscaba a los desagradables soldados, estaba echo una fiera ¿Cómo era posible que su gente, de su misma nación, fueran tan malditos para comportasen de esa forma? Una cosa era controlar a los conquistados y otra era abusar de ellos cruelmente, se sintió ofendido por aquellos inmundos tipos que portaban el uniforme de su Nación a la cual un día él tendría que dirigir.

Encontró a tres soldados acorralando a un grupo de jovencitas adentro de un círculo de fuego, y a medida que avanzaban el círculo se iba cerrando amenazando a las niñas con quemarlas, Zuko rápidamente saltó al interior del círculo y lanzo un fuerte ataque de fuego control provocando terribles quemaduras a dos de los tres soldados que se encontraban sorprendidos

-¡¡¿pero quien diablos eres tu mocoso?!- grito uno de los soldados que había sido alcanzado por el fuego del príncipe

-¡¡que importa, mátalo, no permitas que siga con vida!!-contesto otro lanzándose al ataque con su fuego control, Zuko bloqueo al soldado y rápidamente le intercepto un fuerte golpe en el pecho y otro en el cuello dejándolo inconciente, los otros dos que quedaban hay se subieron a sus rinocerontes y trataron de embestir a Zuko, pero este, con un ágil movimiento salto llegando a la cabeza de una de las bestias y con el mango de su espada doble golpeo la frente del tipo botándolo del animal, el joven príncipe tomo el control del rinoceronte y rápidamente se dirigió contra el otro soldado que aun seguía dando batalla, antes de que el enemigo lograse realizas su ataque Zuko lanzó una de sus espadas e hiriendo el brazo del soldado que sostenía las amarras y así logrando que aquel desagradable hombre perdiera el control y cayera bruscamente al suelo quedando inconciente

Había logrado detener a 5 soldados de la Nación del Fuego, solo restaban 5 más, se acerco al inconciente hombre y saco su espada de su brazo, busco rápidamente con la mirada algún indicio que le indicara la posible ubicación de otro soldado pero los llamas obstaculizaban aquella labor, de pronto se escucho un fuerte trueno seguido de varios relámpagos, una fina gota de agua se deslizo por la cicatriz del joven maestro fuego indicándole que estaba comenzando a llover.

Las llamas empezaban a apagarse, la lluvia era fuerte, caía con agresividad, pese a eso Zuko no se detuvo, tenia pensado acabar con esos bastardos sin importarle si llovía o tronaba, finalmente solo le quedaban tres.

-¡miren a quien tenemos aquí!- exclamo sarcástico la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas, el joven príncipe se volteo rápidamente colocándose en estado de ataque/defensa empuñando su espada doble -¿pero no es acaso el traidor del ex príncipe Zuko?- volvió a decir con sarcasmo y burla -¿Qué hace un niño como usted en un lugar de batalla como este?

El burlesco tono de ese desagradable tipo lo estaba colmando, si seguía así solo lograría que la contenida ira del joven maestro fuego terminara por explotar

-yo creí que la princesa Azula ya te había dado tu merecido, pero parece que al igual que tu, ella es solo una malcriada hijita de papa

Zuko no pudo mas, no iba a permitir que un vulgar soldado sin ningún rango decente viniera a mofarse de su padre, apretando con furia sus espadas se lanzo al ataque, pero el soldado no se inmuto, hizo un leve gesto con su mano izquierda y sorpresivamente dos bolas de fuego impactaron a unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo del joven maestro fuego, este termino semi inconciente, tenia que ponerse de pie y acabar con ese tipo, luego se encargaría de los otros que lo habían atacado

-¿Qué pasa pequeño príncipe¿Mucha acción para un día?- ese desagradable hombre comenzó a reír, luego su risa se volvió una molesta carcajada, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba desquiciado, de pronto su molesta risa burlona fue callada por el grito de uno de los soldados que había lanzado la bola de fuego contra Zuko, el desagradable tipo se volteo dirección al lugar donde provino aquel grito y vio parada entre las oscuridad a una jovencita con un abrigo verde y una larga trenza castaña

-¡¿Cómo te atreves mocosa insolente?!- grito furioso el otro soldado que había lanzado un de las bolas de fuego, pero antes de lograr acercase a al chica su cuerpo fue congelado

-¡¡¿una maestra agua?!!- exclamo sorprendido el soldado que estaba cerca de Zuko

Katara había ido a apoyar a Zuko, algo una extraña sensación le causaba una terrible preocupación, sino fuera por la repentina lluvia que comenzó a caer nunca hubiese logrado curara su pierna

-¿¡Zuko?!- exclamo preocupada Katara al verlo tirado en el piso sin reaccionar -¿Qué le haz echo a Zuko malvado?

-aun nada, pero no te preocupes, una vez que acabe con él tu le harás compañía

-¡¡Nunca te lo permitiré!!- Katara estaba furiosa, rápidamente hizo un ligero movimiento con sus manos y soplo consiguiendo así que el cuerpo del soldado terminara congelado, pero este no se quedo quieto, intento derretir el hielo con su fuego control, la maestra agua se percato de eso y con las finas gotas de agua creo unas estacas de hielo, amenazando con lanzarlas a la cabeza del soldado

-¿tienes pensado matarme?- se rió maliciosamente el soldado, podia ver en el rostro de la joven maestra agua que seria incapaz de herirlo

-lo haré si me obligas- contesto con decisión la joven morena

-pues veamos que tan osada eres mi pequeña niña- el soldado derritió el hielo, Katara lanzo sus estacas pero no lo lastimo, este consiguió que su fuego creara un pequeño escudo derritiendo las estacas e intentó atacar a Katara pero sorpresivamente se desplomo

La joven maestra agua quedo sorprendida, no entendía que había pasado, finalmente lo comprendió una vez que dirigió su mirada a Zuko, este había lanzado su espada doble logrando que el mango de ella golpeara la nuca del soldado, la felicidad la inundo, Zuko la había salvado de nuevo, corrió hasta Zuko, quería comprobar que no tuviera alguna herida que amenazara su vida, se arrodillo a su lado y coloco la cabeza del joven maestro fuego sobre sus piernas

-¿Zuko, te encuentras bien?- la dulce voz de Katara lo mantuvo despierto, la buscó con su aturdida vista, quería ver esos hermosos ojos azules, sintió como la suave y calida mano de Katara tocaba su rostro, una ligera y tibia lagrima llegó asta su mejilla, Katara estaba llorando, pero sonreía ¿estaba llorando de felicidad o eran las finas gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban seductoramente por aquellas morenas mejillas confundiendo al príncipe semi inconciente?

-¡¡Aléjate de él, es un maestro fuego!!- grito una niña

-¡déjalo morir así será uno menos!- exclamo una mujer, Katara enfureció

-¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso¡Él esta herido por tratar de ayudarles!

-¡Pero no deja de ser un maestro fuego, todo ellos son malos, unos asesinos!

Katara estaba muy molesta ¿Cómo era posible que la gente de ese lugar lo tratase así después de arriesgar su propia vida por ellas? Junto agua en su mano y recorrió el cuerpo de Zuko, este logro reponerse y lentamente se puso de pie, miro a Katara un poco sorprendido

-vamos nos de aquí –dijo la joven maestra agua un tanto molesta pero con un tono triste

La lluvia había parado y ellos dos estaban alejándose del pueblo, la voz de un pequeño niño detuvo su marcha

-¡espera por favor!- suplico el pequeño niño intentando alcanzar a los jóvenes maestros, Katara se detuvo y lo esperó sin embargo Zuko prosiguió unos cuantos pasos esperando a Katara cerca del bosque, el pequeño cargaba un bolso y corría sin detenerse

-Es mejor que no te vean con nosotros- dijo tiernamente la joven morena

-mi madre quiere darle esto- el pequeño le mostró el bolso

-¿Qué es?

-es para ustedes, quería darles las gracias-Katara tomo el bolso y el niño le sonrió, dio media vuelta para volver a su pueblo, en el interior del bolso había un kimono verde, **(parecido al que tenia antes Katara pero verde y con acabados amarillos, simbólico en la ropa del Reino Tierra) **una bolsita de cuero con unas cuantas piezas de oro y un traje verde parecido al que tenia Zuko pero mas claro y con acabados amarillos en ves de café, Katara sonrió, echo un ultimo vistazo al pueblito antes de perderlo de vista….

**Aquí concluye por ahora el Cáp. 6, me dio por darle más acción que romanticismo, además de que agregué un personaje nuevo quien trabaja para Azula y ¿que paso tanto con Aang como con Sokka….? Ta ta ta taaaaaaannnnn!!!!**

**¿Qué habrá para la otra semana?...**

**u.uU espero encontrar los apuntes esos ¿¡pero donde rayos los fui a meter?!**

**PD: si este sábado 25/11/06 no hay actualización del _Zutara 2007,_ pido perdón y que sepan comprender (snif)… **

**Un espacio extra:**

**Quiero felicitar a:**

**Samara…..Flower of night…..Kyoshi-san…..Laydi Shanden….._RenaissanceLady-K…_ maritza chan**...**y un largo etc... (lamento si no e puesto a las otras usuarias, es que no recurdo todos los nombres pero me a leido todos los fin)**

**Me encantan sus FanFic**

**Ahora mi correo para quienes quieran escribirme**

Shinobu(guion bajo)1688(arroba)hotmail. com


	7. el inicio de las sombras

**Este cap en la actualidad no existia, era otra la historia, pero debido a las sircuntancias e tenido que improvisar**

**otra cosa que decir, los nuevos cap (que tendre que ver este sabado) estan de pelicula O.o, es una lastima que tenga que ser el mismo dia que el de mi examen final, (no e podido concentrarme en nada mas que en eso)**

**gracias a las devotas lectoras que leen mi fanfic, y por esta sola vez no pondre agradecimiento (sorry, e estado muy ocupada) pero para el proximo cap los pongo) promesa**

**

* * *

**

Sokka se encontraba un poco perdido…¿un poco?... estaba totalmente perdido, sin mapa, sin hermana, ni maestra tierra y ni avatar, solo con su bumerang y su cuchillo y también con ese espeso bosque tanto por derecha, izquierda, de frente y espalda, todo parecía igual, no estaba seguro de cuantas veces había pasado por ese lugar, o como era que no se mareaba con tantas vueltas en circulo que estaba seguro había dado durante todo la noche y ahora día, estaba cansado, hambriento, sediento y con frió, y lo peor es que no había señal alguna de ninguno de sus amigos

Se sentó bruscamente sobre un montón de hojas sintiendo un fuerte y pulsante dolor en uno de sus glúteos, se levanto de golpe y examino las hojas hallando entre ellas el silbato de bisonte de Aang, eso era una buena señal… pensó, se llevo el silbato a la boca y trato de soplar, pero rápidamente se separo del pequeño objeto haciendo un gesto de asco sacando la lengua y escupiendo

-¡¡Por dios Aang¿Es que nunca limpias esta cosa¡¡Tragué baba¡Guajj!- lo sacudió hasta asegurarse de que ya no tuviese más "baba", junto aire en su pulmones y soplo con fuerza, ningún sonido salio del objeto pero no fue necesario un segundo intento, Appa se lograba ver a lo lejos, Sokka subió rápidamente a un árbol, con un poco de dificultad logrando llegar a la copa para señalar al gran bisonte volador su posición

-¡¡aquí Appa¡¡Aquí estoy!!- le indicaba Sokka agitando sus brazos, Appa se aproximo a él pero antes de alcanzarlo una repentina lluvia de flechas espantaron al bisonte, Sokka dirigió rápidamente su mirada hasta el lugar de donde provenían la flechas visualizando a unos 4 soldado de la Nación del Fuego con dos jovencitas a la cabeza, eran Ty Lee y Mai

-_rayos, estos si es tener mala suerte- _se quejo el guerrero e la tribu agua, sin embargo algo llamo su atención ¿Por qué no estaba Azula con ellas?

Appa intento acercarse a Sokka nuevamente, este dio un gran salto hasta llegas la lomo de su peludo amigo, no tenia tiempo para una batalla, tenia que encontrar a los demás lo mas rápido posible

Ty Lee y Mai observaron como el enorme bisonte volador se perdía entre las nubes, Ty Lee suspiro y puso una carita de niña apenada

-hemos perdido otra oportunidad, sin Azula esto es muy aburrido

-¿Qué no es aburrido?- exclamo Mai de forma seca e inexpresiva mientras daban la vuelta para regresar al campamento

-¿crees que Azula se repondrá pronto? Ahora nos ha dejado el trabajo a nosotros y a ese lindo chico de ojos verdes- contesto Ty Lee mientras seguía el paso del grupo

-nunca e cuestionado a Azula pero ¿dejar a un vulgar maestro tierra a cargo de una escuadrilla entera?-exclamo Mai

-¿Qué tiene de malo? El chico es muy bueno, tanto controlando las rocas como luchando

-¿crees que estará bien fiarse? No me parece correcto, y ese plebeyo, nunca e tenido oportunidad de tratarlo de frente pero…

-tranquila Mai, Azula siempre sabe lo que hace, sus motivos a de estar bien peinados… planeándoos… era una palabra…

-¿planeados?

-¡¡Si eso!! Eres muy inteligente Mai- grito alegre la jovial chica abrazando a la inexpresiva Mai

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara caminaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Zuko, desde que se habían alejado del pueblo este no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ni siquiera las gracias, pero ese no era el problema, la ojiazul no le interesaba aquello, era otra cosa lo que le molestaba, creía comprender la razón del silencio del joven maestro fuego, él estaba disgustado, por lo que sucedió en el pueblo, Katara lo miraba con tanta lastima

-_pobre Zuko, pese a ayudar… la gente le teme….. así como yo…-_en silencio Katara se detuvo, miró sus manos y luego observo a Zuko que también la estaba mirando, sus ojos se encontraron, la joven maestra agua intento sostener ese intercambio de miradas pero no pudo, sentía una extraña culpa, no entendía de donde provenía aquello¿acaso había descubierto que injustamente odio al joven príncipe¿Se estaba reprochando de algún modo ese injusto desprecio que le había profesado al pobre muchacho? En el fondo ella nunca supo por que Zuko buscaba con tanto ahínco a Aang, si, era cierto que él era de la Nación del Fuego, pero esa vez, cuando ella robo el pergamino a los piratas, el príncipe no dijo querer al avatar para ganar la guerra, si no más bien recuperara algo que había perdido, su honor ¿pero que tipo de honor¿Y como es que lo había perdido?

-¿Qué sucede?- La sensual voz de Zuko finalmente salio a relucir, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer llorar a la desconcertada maestra agua -¿Qué te pasa?- aquel repentino llanto de la joven de ojos marinos lo alarmo

-¿Qué Pasa¿Por qué lloras?-Zuko se acerco a ella, Katara estaba de rodillas convertida en toda una magdalena, llorando como si hubiese visto nuevamente morir a su madre, el joven príncipe no sabia como animarla, y verla en ese estado le rompía el alma, es que simplemente no podía soportar ver a una mujer llorar, se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros intentando que la joven morena se sintiera reconfortada, sin embargo el llanto no cesaba, Zuko se sintió tentado a abrazarla, pero no lo hizo, tenia que mantenerse al margen, existían ciertas limitaciones, además de que el aroma de la chica lo estaba enloqueciendo

-¡lo siento!- grito Katara entre llanto dejando confundido al joven maestro fuego

-no tienes que disculparte

-fueron tan injustos con tigo

-…esta bien, ya me acostumbre a eso

-¡pero es cruel! Tu te arriesgaste por ellos y….-Katara miró directamente a los ambarinos ojos del príncipe, Zuko quedo anonadado, pese a estar llorando la morena ojiazul se veía tan hermosa, incluso creyó ver como una especie de aura al rededor de la joven maestra, acerco su mano a una de las mejillas de la chica con la intención de secar esas lagrimas, surco con sumo cuidado las morenas mejillas de Katara hasta llegar a sus labios, inconcientemente los rozo con su dedo, dibujando el contorno de aquella tentadora boca, que ganas de poder probarla, era tanta las ganas pero no podía, aquello estaba prohibido.

Hábilmente los brazos de Katara abrazaron al distraído príncipe, apoyando su cabeza sobre el formado tórax del joven, Zuko tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar para

responder al abrazo, finalmente la joven maestra agua se sintió reconfortada y comenzó a tranquilizar su llanto convirtiéndolo en un suave sollozo

-¿Cómo lo soportas?

-para ellos no dejo de ser el enemigo

-pero es injusto

-¿tu que harías?

Katara lo observo en silencio, no podía dejar de sentir lastima por él, si tan solo hubiese algo para cambiar las cosas ¿por que Zuko tenia que ser el tan temido enemigo? Y ahora mas que nunca eso la perturbaba, al sentir sus fuertes brazos para consolarla, al ver todo lo que había echo por ella, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, Zuko estaba entrando en su corazón y eso era algo que no podría contener para siempre, cerro sus ojos y ante la sorpresa del príncipe Katara le robo un dulce beso…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Aang sentía dolor en casi todo su cuerpo y digo casi todo su cuerpo porque habían zonas que no sentía, como las piernas, intento levantarse empleando su aire control pero le fue inútil, sus manos estaban atadas, observo el lugar, ya era de día y podía escuchar el correr de agua, al parecer había algún río cerca y con la sed que sentía no le caería nada mal, logro, como pudo, una postura sentada pero totalmente incomoda, además que no comprendía por que sus pierna no le respondían ¿es que esa extraña mujer le había echo algo? Aang se asusto, necesitaba huir, buscar ayuda, tratar de sobrevivir, de pronto unos paso sutiles, suaves captaron su atención

Se podía escuchar como alguien se desplazaba delicadamente a gran velocidad entre los árboles

-_a de ser ella, tengo que huir-_el joven monje adquirió una postura de gusano e intento arrastrarse pero no logro moverse ni un milímetro debido que alguien frente a él le bloqueaba el camino, alzo su asustada vista encontrándose de frente con unos extraños ojos negros

La desconocida lo ayudo a sentarse, y le obligo con uno gesto a tragar una especie de raíces, Aang se negó pero los decididos ojos negro lo forzaron a obedecer, el sabor era totalmente desagradable, tan repulsivo que no falto poco para vomitar lodo lo que su vació estomago no tenia, mientras escupía intentando dejar de sentir ese aborrecible sabor la extraña mujer finalmente le hablo, su voz sonaba dulce, nada que ven en comparación con lo de la noche anterior

- esas raíces harán reaccionar tus nervios, podrás moverte dentro de poco

-¿Qué me paso¿Por qué no puedo sentir mis piernas y mis manos?

-el golpe que te di bloqueo algunas funciones de tu cuerpo por unas 48 horas

-¿entonces para que las raíces?

-para anular el efecto de tiempo

-… ¿y las cuerda?

-por precaución

-¿precaución¿Precaución de que?

-¿no dijiste ser el avatar?

-si

-e oído muchos rumores sobre tu "gran" poder, sobre ese extraño estado que adquieres, así como sucedió en el Polo Norte

-….

-pero ahora no puedes hacer nada para defenderte- la desconocida de cabellera negra se acerco al pequeño monje con su katana en la mano, Aang se asusto ¿es que además tenían pensado matarlo? Sin embargo la filosa hoja no toco la piel del monje, sino que corto las cuerdas que lo ataban, Aang movió ligeramente sus piernas, aun tenia dificultad para manipularlas a su antojo pero se sentía mucho mejor, luego dirigió su desconcertada y confundida mirada a la joven extraña, la observo detenidamente notando que algo en ella estaba realmente mal pero no sabia que era

-… ¿Cómo…Como te llamas?- la voz del monje era tímida y confusa, no sabia que hacer mientras su cuerpo se reestablecía

-soy Kurayami

-¿Kurayami?... ¿eso no significa "en la oscuridad"?...-Aang pudo notar una triste expresión en el pálido rostro de la joven que rápidamente se convertía en una fingida sonrisa

-es solo un apodo para ganar popularidad

-¿entonces no es tu verdadero nombre?

-…no….

-¿Cómo te llamas realmente?

-….sinceramente…. no lo recuerdo

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-hace tanto tiempo desde que lo deje de usar que, que me olvide de el- la joven paso sus manos por su cabellera negra que le llegaba asta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, Aang noto que las palmas de sus manos estaban de un extraño color rojo, como sangre, así como la cicatriz de Zuko, pudo notar que esas quemaduras al parecer se extendía por su brazo y quizás por todo su cuerpo, pero no podía asegurarlo, después de todo la joven estaba completamente cubierta y ese grueso abrigo verde obstaculizaba la vista

De pronto una fugaz visión en la cabeza del Aang le mostró a una aldea siendo devorada por las llamas, oía gritos de dolor, llantos, podía escuchar a esa niña llorar mientras suplicaba que el fuego se detuviese, Aang se vio en estado espiritual cerca de la pequeña, ella intentaba abrir una puerta con sus pequeñas manos, una puerta que ardía en llamas, una explosión lo hizo volver a al realidad, la joven mujer lo estaba sacudiendo, intentando captar su atención

-¿Qué te sucede?

-aahhh… yo…yo tuve una visión

-¿una visión¿Alguien intenta contactarte?

-no exactamente- Aang dirigió una profunda mirada a los ojos perla negros queriendo intentar entrar a lo mas profundo de su mente, buscando algo entre sus recuerdos, pero no lo logro, Kurayami se dio cuenta, inmediatamente desvió su vista a otro dirección y con un poco de rabia amenazo a Aang

-no intentes hurgar en mis pensamientos "Avatar", solo yo puedo cargar con ellos

-…. Pero

-¿tu tienes tus propios problemas no? Encárgate de ellos y yo me encargo de los míos

-…. ¿Qué escondes Kurayami?

-¡Nada!

-puedo notar que no eres de la Nación del Fuego, pese a que eres una maestra fuego

-…… ¿maestra fuego? Yo no soy una maestra fuego

-¡¡Claro que lo eres yo te vi!!

-a eso… era un truco que aprendí en uno de mis viajes, pero no suelo usarlo

-… ¿fue así como te lastimaste las manos?

-…….. Eso no te interesa

-tengo una amiga que puede curarte, ella usa el agua control y…-Las sinceras palabras de preocupación del joven de los tatuajes fue brutamente interrumpida por un fuerte grito de reproche

-¡¡No necesito curar nada¡¿No entieses que soy completamente responsable de mis propios actos?! Si tengo alguna quemadura o herida yo solita me encargare de curarlas, aunque me dejen marcar o me inutilice el empleo de una parte de mi cuerpo, no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi ¡Nunca lo e necesitado!- el rostro pálido de Kurayami estaba lleno de ira, Aang se asusto pero mas que nada sintió pena, era muy triste que aquella mujer se castigara tanto

-…. Lo siento…es que…

-¿Qué¿Ser el avatar te convierte en el padre de todos?-le reclamo sarcásticamente la enfurecida chica

-…. No es fácil ser el avatar- Aang dirigió una triste mirada al suelo, Kurayami dejo salir un leve suspiro y con un tomo comprensivo pero cargado de carácter y dureza le respondió

-ser el avatar es una tarea dura- en el fondo Kurayami sentía un dolor ahogante en su pecho, cuando Aang había tenido aquella visión trajo de vuelta unos sepultados y dolorosos recuerdos a la mente de la joven, sintiéndose como toda una tirana intento cambiar el tema para relajar la tensión entre ambos -¿me dijiste que tenias una amiga¿No se llamara Katara?

-¡¡¿La has visto?!!...espera… ¿Kurayami?... ¿tú no eres la mercenaria de la que hablaban Toph y Sokka?

-…. ¿también eran amigos tuyos?

-si… ¿entonces tu salvaste a Katara?

-bueno…. No exactamente, yo solo la encontré, Lee se encargo del resto

-¿Lee?...¿quien es Lee?

-…. Es…. Mi hermano- una pequeña sonrisa y un extraño rubor casi invisibles a simple vista adornaron el pálido rostro de Kurayami, luego dirigió una mirada al monje que parecía estar muy confundido -¿Qué te sucede?

-..¿eh?… no es nada

-¿seguro?

-si…bueno… es solo que…..-Aang reflejaba un poco de temor e intentaba no dar directamente con esos ojos negros

-¿Qué ocurres¿No ibas a preguntarme algo?

Esperaba en silencio que el joven monje se atreviera de una vez a hablar pero la atención de ambos fue saboteada por una enorme columna de humo negro proveniente de no muy lejos de donde se encontraban

-¡La Nación del Fuego!-exclamo la joven mercenaria llena de ira y con los puños apretados –¡esos desgraciados nunca ceden!

-¡¡Espera!!

-¿acaso quieres venir con migo?

-¡si!

-¡Pues no puedes! Aun no reacciona tu cuerpo

-¡Soy el avatar! Tengo un deber…

-¡No!

-pero…

-nunca e oído que el deber del avatar sea asesinar gente, aunque sean ratas de la Nación del Fuego

-¿ase….sinar?- repitió Aang con gran dificultad y mucho temor, la fría mirada de Kurayami fue cubierta por la sombra de su cabellera negra

-soy una mercenaria, hago lo que sea por dinero

-….¿te contrataron para asesinar?- el joven monje tenia miedo, su voz temblorosa era el claro ejemplo, además de sentir una gran decepción porque había comenzado a confiar en esa mujer -¡no tienes que matar a nadie por dinero!

-solo intento sobrevivir- Kurayami cerro sus ojos, como si intentara retener unas enormes ansias de llorar, para Aang esa excusa no tenia valides, que absurda forma para tratar de no sentirse culpable de su crueles actos, era claro que había algo mas, una posible "cuenta pendiente", debía haber una poderosa razón para que esa misteriosa mujer buscara matar a los de la Nación del Fuego

-no tienes que ir

-no puedes detenerme

En cierto modo Kurayami tenia razón, pues, podía ser que sus piernas y manos no funcionaban del todo pero su boca si, inhaló todo lo que pudo y soltó una poderosa ráfaga de aire contra la mercenaria la cual, tomada por sorpresa no logró estabilizar su caída y termino por golpearse en la cabeza quedando inmóvil, el joven monje se alarmó, su intención no era "matarla", se arrastró hasta ella para asegurarse de que estuviese viva, cuando se acerco a ella una poderosa mano ardiendo en fuego negro lo a sujetó de su ropa y unos ojos inyectados en sangre lo observaron con odio

-¡Maldito seas pequeño hijo de….

-¡¡Lo sabia, eres una maestra fuego!!- Aang intento soltarse jalando con fuerza para poder alejarse de aquella mujer pero le era totalmente inútil, la mercenaria sin duda alguna era más poderosa que él -¡¡suéltame!!

-debería matarte…-Kurayami prendió fuego en su otra mano, mientras sujetaba al asustado monje sin darle oportunidad alguna de huir, de repente los tatuajes de Aang comenzaron a brillar, los ojos de Kurayami volvieron a la normalidad por unos segundos…

Al mirar directamente a los ojos de Aang en su estado avatar Kurayami fue absorbida espiritualmente

Una poderosa columna de luz salio disparada del medio del bosque, Sokka, Appa, Iroh, Azula y todos de la Nación del Fuego lo vieron…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡¡Es el avatar!!- gritaron al unísono los soldado que acompañaban a la Princesa Azula

-…. Al fin se digna a aparecer ¡preparen las tropas! Iremos de cazería

**Concluido el Cáp. 7 (no puse a Toph ni a Iroh por que no se me vino en gana, además estoy de malas porque no encuentro mis apuntes….si, estoy improvisando la historia ¬¬) **

**Otra cosa, este servido del demonio no me quería subir el documento, toda una semana intentando subir _Zutara2007_ sin ningún resultado positivo**

**Para el próximo Cáp.**

**Algo de la vida de Kurayami y su extraño afecto por Zuko**

**Iroh y Toph se reencuentran con Aang**

**La aparición estelar (XP apoco fuera una película) del nuevo personaje**

**Y…. la reacción de Zuko ante el beso de Katara….(¿notaron que no nombré a esta pareja entre los que vieron la columna de Luz?)**

**Se despide para la otra semana (si es que no vuelvo a tener problemas con el servidor y encuentro los apuntes esos ¬¬) **

**---------------ShinobuByako-------------- Cuidense y estudien!!**


	8. el rostro del enemigo

**Tengo todo echo un verdadero caos!!!!**

**no e podido avanzar el Fic _Zutara 2007, _sorry, es que sin los apuntes de esa historia me quedo trabada, pero si no es para este lunes entonces para el marte y sera una carga doble Cap 5 y 6 incluidos (juntos) **

**y por eso adelanto este cap 8...**

**ahora los corespondientes agradecimientos y saludos (respondiendo reviewn)**

always mssb: _**muchas gracias, la verdad como que me quedo un poco triste, no se, le falto algo, queria ponerle mas Zutara y comenzar la relacion Topaang pero se me olvido como era que la introducia, de todas formas (y despues del ultimo cap del libro tierra) me e decidio en hacer mas cruel la trama, y tratar de asemejarla a la version original, (nah que ba, ni por un pelo se acerca, y eso es lo que menos quiero XP) o mas bien guiarme un poco (con respecto a lo de las relaciones y los chicos, Zuko es el que posee mas conflicto y ademas de que tiene que destrozar una y otra vez el corazon de Katara, mas bien se pone a prueba su amor)**_

flower of night:**_ debi de mandate alguna felicitacion (soy de un memoria pobre, nunca me acuerdo las cosas...u.uU) feliz cumple racontraatrazado _**

ilmarien81:**_ bueno, si eso es lo que te deja pensando entonces quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo _****_pero no te preocupes, las cosas comenzaran a revelarse por si solas y mas pronto de lo que crees ._**

kawaii ale chan:**_ lamento no haberte respondido, si es mas facil de entender con los respectivos nombres pero colocarlos a cada rato y con negrita (soy exquisita en esos detalles) me volvia loca, por eso comenze a redactar de este modo e intento de todas las formas posibles que se entienda que personaje habla, por cierto, tu Fic es de miedo (me encanto, pero viendolo de ese modo creo que una Anna asi da mas miedo que la original .) _**

* * *

-princesa Azula, el maestro tierra ya esta aquí 

-bien, hazlo pasar de inmediato

-si princesa

El soldado desapareció detrás de esa pesada puerta de metal reapareciendo con un joven de cabellera negra, tez semi morena y unos expectantes ojos verdes, vestía una armadura de la Nación del Fuego de un soldado de rango superior a comandante, Azula lo tenia como general a cargo de su cuadrilla, eso desconcertó a los hombres que estaban en el lugar

-¡¡¿Cómo es esto¡¿Cómo haz osado nombrar general a un pordiosero del reino tierra?!-exclamo furioso el General Fu

-¡General Fu, le pido que se tranquilice y vuelva a tomar asiento, no e convocado a esta segunda junta solo para que se recriminen mis decisiones!

-¿pero nombrar general a un maestro tierra?

-¿acaso esta celoso de que un joven haya alcanzado este altísimo rango antes que usted?

-……será mejor que expliques sus planes princesa- refunfuño el hombre mientras apretaba con ira e impotencia sus dientes consiguiendo una burlesca sonrisa de parte de Azula

-este joven se llama Hiyama, es un poderoso maestro tierra, y me a demostrado más lealtad que todos ustedes, además de conocer perfectamente los puntos débiles del gran muro de Ba Sing Se

-¿puede confiar en este sujeto?-pregunto otro de los hombres

-si puedo o no solo será cuestión de tiempo para saberlo- dirigiendo una maliciosa mirada al maestro tierra- si Hiyama me falla entonces se los entregare a ustedes para que hagan lo que quieran con él

Azula se acerco a Hiyama como si lo estuviese asechando, paseándose lentamente a su alrededor mirando con sumo cuidado cada detalle tanto de la armadura como del joven que no parecía inmutarse, en el fondo Azula estaba impresionada, ese maestro tierra, era otro engendro así como esa despreciable Kurayami, pero la diferencia era increíble, este joven no parecía demostrar ningún tipo emoción, ella lo había estado torturando durante toda una semana desde que él se había entregado con la única intención de servirle pero nunca consiguió sacarle un solo alarido de dolor, y su inexpresivo rostro permanecía inalterable, si, era un ser muy peligroso, pero sumamente atractivo

-e mandado a mi grupo de elit para que se encargue de los otros soldados, ustedes pueden irse ya, no los necesito

-¿Cómo¡¿Entonces por que nos as convocado para esta junta?!

-¡¡Todo a sido una perdida de tiempo!!-escupió el general Fu

-oh vamos-exclamo sarcástica la maliciosa princesa -¿acaso no tienen otros planes de ataques que llevar a cavo?

Tres soldados irrumpieron en la sala

-¡¿Qué ocurre¿¡Por que interrumpen de ese modo, insolentes buenos para nada?!-la expresión de odio y rabia se había marcado claramente en el joven rostro de la princesa

-¡¡Princesa Azula, el avatar!!

-¡hemos ubicado la posición del Avatar princesa!

--…. Al fin se digna a aparecer ¡preparen las tropas! Iremos de casería

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Iroh observo la imponente columna de Luz que ascendía hasta lo más alto del cielo, eso claramente no era una buena señal

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué la tierra se agita tanto?

-¡es el avatar pequeña!

-¿Aang¿Dónde?

-esta en problemas, debemos ir por él

-¿hacia donde? Todo las tierra se estremece, no se de donde provienen estas vibraciones

-¡¡sígueme!!

Guiado por la luz Iroh creyó ir por buen camino, no dejaba de correr, ese poder era del estado avatar, el mismo que había presenciado en el Polo Norte cuando el torpe ególatra del general Zhao osó matar al espíritu de la luna, sin embargo lo que mas le preocupaba era que así como él lo había visto también Azula lo haya presenciado y ahora estuviese detrás del pequeño monje

Toph se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la columna de luz se disipaba y un asombroso tornado de tierra azotaba el lugar, rápidamente la joven maestra tierra levanto una especie de muro que hundió tanto a Iroh como a ella bajo tierra

-¡todo el lugar se ha vuelto loco!- exclamaba la confundida chica

-el avatar debe estar en serios problemas

-¿pero en que tipo de problemas?-ahora Toph sonaba mas preocupada -…ya esta

-¿Qué cosa?

-todo arriba…. Se a tranquilizado- Toph hizo un leve movimiento con sus manos ayudándose con su pierna derecha y levantó la tierra debajo de ellos para salir a la superficie, Iroh observo el lugar, todo estaba muy calmado como si nunca hubiese pasado lo de hace poco, observó con cuidado los alrededores encontrando a un joven monje inconciente y con la ropa un poco quemada

-¡¡es el avatar!!-grito asombrado para alentar a la joven maestra tierra que permanecía un poco alejada del ex general, rápidamente se acerco a su inconciente amigo

-¿Qué le a pasado?

-no te preocupes pequeña, esta vivo

-pero sus signos vitales están muy débiles

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-pregunto sorprendido Iroh ya que la chica tenía razón pese a que no se había acercado como para tener contacto físico

-puedo sentirlo, su cuerpo esta muy débil

Iroh coloco a Aang en su espalda, cargaría con el joven monje hasta que este recuperase la conciencia…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Zuko tomo los hombros de Katara y la hizo hacia atrás bruscamente, apenas sintió ese beso sobre sus labios y un temor enorme se apodero de él, aquella muestra de amor de la joven maestra agua no alcanzo a durar ni 4 segundo

Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió con la intención de alejarse de ella, pero esa dulce voz llena de dolor le obligó a detenerse

-¡¡Zuko!!- oh pero que tonta se sentía ¿en que momento llego a pensar que el príncipe Zuko sentiría lo mismo por ella? Después de ese desprecio a su dulce beso que le había dado con tanto amor solo podía sentirse destrozada, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de quererlo, se coloco de pie sin dejar de dirigir una triste mirada al joven que le estaba causando un fuerte e irreparable dolor, tenia que admitirlo, ella nada sabia de él

Camino temerosamente hasta el joven maestro fuego que aun no se dignaba a verla a la cara

-¿Zu…Zuko?- lentamente llevo su temblorosa mano hasta el hombro del príncipe pero no llego hasta su destino, Zuko se había volteado quedando frente a frente y al ver la frágil mano de la maestra agua tan cerca suyo solo acato a tomarla por la muñeca

-¡¡¿Qué buscas de mi?!!- le reprocho mostrando una expresión de odio

-¡¡Zuko!!

-¿Qué quieres? Yo no poseo nada, lo e perdido todo por culpa tuya y de tu amiguito el avatar

-…oh...-pero que crueles palabras, el frágil corazón de la ojiazul seguía quebrándose cada vez mas, ignorando que Zuko es encontraba en la misma situación que ella

-¡termina con esto campesina, no conseguirás nada de mi!

-¡¡no me digas eso!! Es que… -Katara intento ahogar su llanto tras ver esa mirada de odio proveniente de los ambarinos ojos del príncipe –por favor Zuko, no me odies

¿Odiarla¿Cómo podía odiarla? Ella era una diosa, dulce, encantadora, al único que tenía que odiar era a él mismo, que estupido se sentía ¿Cuántas oportunidades tendría para sentir nuevamente esos dulces labios? Además de todas esas idioteces que se le ocurrió decir, ahora solo podía limitarse a observar a la frágil mujer que tenia en frente, y por dios ¡si que era hermosa!

-no te das cuenta que terminaremos arrepintiéndonos- susurro con una voz tímida mientras soltaba la muñeca de la maestra agua –yo sigo siendo tu enemigo, tu eres una simple maestra agua y yo….-Zuko intentaba sonar cruel y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba consiguiendo

-y tu eres un príncipe ¿verdad?

-….así es, nunca estarás a mi altura- al momento de decir esas frías palabras Zuko mordió su labio inferior con tanta furia que solo consiguió lastimarse, Katara observo asustada el fino hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por le labio del príncipe

-¡Zuko estas lastimado!- Katara se acerco al rostro del maestro fuego y con mucha delicadeza paso su dedo por los labios de príncipe consiguiendo que una especie de corriente fluyera por el cuerpo de Zuko estremeciéndolo

Cerro sus ojos intentando contener esas extrañas ganas que sentía apoderarse de cada parte de su fuerte cuerpo, pero el dulce y embriagador aroma de la morena y su suave contacto con ella hicieron que perdiera la batalla, sin abrir los ojos tomo por la cintura a la delicada maestra agua aprisionándola entre sus brazos, quería sentir el calor de ese esculturar cuerpo, la suave respiración de la ojiazul que llegaba a su cuello, ese embriagadora aroma que necesitaba respirar a cada instante y también, beber de su boca

En lo mas profundo de su mente podía escuchar como un suave susurro le decía en un tono burlesco e irónico _–oh príncipe, pero que débil eres, se nota que no dejas de ser un hombre ¿verdad? Pero dime ¿Qué a pasado con ese honor que decidiste dejar en el pasado¿Acaso la prefieres a ella? Jejeje, bueno, seamos sinceros, ella esta mil veces mejor que ese estupido honor, ahora se un hombre y complace a tu dama ¡Bésala!_

Besarla, una acción tentadora, antes Katara se había atrevido a besarlo pero solo había puesto sus labios sobre los suyos, esta dulce maestra agua aun era una niña, bueno Zuko le enseñaría a sentir un verdadero beso

Observo a la dulce morena, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados como si intentara que ese momento durase para siempre, Zuko la miro con ternura, la joven maestra agua no parecía afectada por las crueles palabras que el príncipe le había dicho y eso lo tranquilizo ¿ya que importaba todo lo demás? Acaricio la majilla de la hermosa ojiazul y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, ella soltó una risita nerviosa mientras entregaba sus labios al maestro fuego

Sin duda alguna, habría sido la experiencia más hermosa de todas, pero maldito el destino por lo que tuvo que acontecer

-¡¡pero miren que tenemos aquí!!-se burlo un soldado de la Nación del Fuego

-interesante ¿no lo creen muchachos?- dijo con sarcasmo otro

-definitivamente hemos dado con algo muy bueno, la princesa Azula le encantara la sorpresa

Un gran grupo de soldados de la Nación del Fuego había dado con la dulce pareja interrumpiendo el momento, tenían la intención de atacar y destrozarlos pero una fría voz detuvo el ataque

-interesante, así que esta joven es la campesina de la tribu agua que acompaña al avatar- haciendo acto de presencia, una imponente imagen de un joven de aproximadamente unos 25 años se acerco a la pareja, que habían tomado posición de ataque, el joven de ojos esmeralda observaba con sumo cuidado a Zuko, no podía reconocerlo debido a todo el cambio que el joven había experimentado (cabello largo como en el Cáp. de Lako Laokai y ropa de aldeano, además de ya no tener esa expresión de niño malcriado que solía tener cuando usaba la cola de caballo) después de unos segundo una tenebrosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? A Lady Azula le encantara este pequeño presente, le encantara saber que hemos dado con el traidor del príncipe Zuko….

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Dos días después**

La húmeda tela que tenia sobre su frente lo trajo de vuelta, se sentía afiebrado y demasiado agotado, durante su estado inconciente había estado viajando por el interior de una poderosa mente profanando los recuerdos entregados al olvido, sentía nauseas y mucho calor además de un incompresible dolor en el pecho y un terror al fuego, un terror que no era suyo

-¿joven avatar¿Ya se siente mejor?- pregunto la voz de un hombre

-¿Dónde estoy?

-estamos en una aldea cerca de Ba Sing Se- contesto la voz de una niña

-¿Toph¿Eres tú?

-ya era hora de que reaccionaras, has estado delirando durante 5 días-le reprocho la pequeña

-¡¡¿5 días?!!- grito alarmado el asustado monje

-jeje, pero que niña, no deberías preocuparle de esa forma, recuerda que aun esta delicado

-no pude evitarlo señor Iroh, bueno, iré a avisarle a Sokka de que ya despertó- Toph abandonó la habitación dejando desconcertado al confundido monje

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

-2 días, haz estado delirando y ardiendo en fiebre durante dos días, tu joven amigo llego a pensar que podías morir, fue bueno que nos encontrara y trajera asta este pacifica aldea en el bisonte volador, fue una agradable experiencia, además, este pueblo hace unos té formidables, apetecibles tanto por el aroma como por el sabor, a veces me pregunto si fue buena idea dejar mi negocio de té al cuidado de ese muchacho, umm… tendré que volver para asegurar que las cosas marchen, si no fuera por que no puedo dejar solo a mi sobrino, ese muchacho parece un nómada, nunca puede permanecer quieto, jeje - trato de tranquilizar el ex general al joven avatar con una platica que no tenia nada que ver con el tema

-¿Qué hay de Katara?

-no hemos dado con tu amiga, lo siento- le respondió con un rostro serio

-……¿y Kurayami?

-¿Kurayami?... ese era el otro nombre que solías llamar en tus sueños ¿no es la misma chica que conocieron tus jóvenes amigos?

-si….

-mmm, y bueno joven avatar…¿Quién es Hitori y Hiyama?-pregunto curioso el ex general

-¿Hitori?...¿Hiyama?... no lo sé, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre

-¿seguro? Solías llamarlos en tus sueños, tanto como a tu amiga Katara y la tal Kurayami

-¿Kurayami?- interrumpió Sokka -¿conociste a Kurayami?

-¿no estaba con migo cuando me encontraron?- pregunto Aang un poco confundido

-nop, estabas solo- respondió la joven maestra tierra

-pero ¿Qué sucedió?... no puedo recordar nada solo…

-¿Qué sucede joven avatar?

-tengo unas raras imágenes en mi cabeza, pero nunca las e presenciado como para recordarlas

-¿de que diablos estas hablando?-Sokka hizo un leve gesto de escalofríos

-no lo sé

-¿de que se tratan?-Toph estaba comenzando a sentir una enorme curiosidad, Aang cerró sus ojos como si quisiera concentrarse pero no logró ver nada especifico, una que otra vez venían a su mente una imagen pero desaparecía de la misma forma que un relámpago en el alto cielo nublado, de todas maneras tenia algo claro, se trataba de una niña y mucho fuego, de pronto un fugaz susurro vino a su mente, "_por favor, no quiero volver a sentir el fuego, no quiero…. ser el fuego"_

_-_¿Qué te sucede Aang?- se preocupo Sokka al ver que su pequeño amigo cubría su boca dando a entender que tenia ganas de vomitar

-será mejor que tomes un poco de este té, relajara los músculos de tu estomago- le aclaró Iroh pero Aang lo rechazo con un humilde gesto de su mano

-estoy bien- Aang intentaba comprender esas tristes palabras que no podía dejar de escuchar, retumbaban una y otra vez en su mente provocándole un gran mareo acompañada de nauseas

-no lo estas- reprocho el ex general-no haz comido nada durante dos días, tu estomago esta tratando de vaciar lo que no tienes, si no tomas algo solo terminaras mas dañado

-hazle caso Aang sino ¿Cómo esperas recuperarte?, vamos, el té del señor Iroh en delicioso

-gracias pequeña, es agradable escuchar tal halago

-….esta bien-Aang alzo su mano hasta la taza que Iroh sostenía, levanto su cabeza para tratar de beber el caliente liquido, un solo sorbo le bastó para sentir el vació en su estomago, tenia hambre pero ese delicioso brebaje compensaba su gran apetito además ya no tenias esas raras nauseas

-será mejor que te dejemos descansar-sugirió el ex general dirigiéndose hasta la puerta

-siii… además ya es tarde, nos vemos en la mañana Aang-y al igual que Iroh, Sokka desapareció tras la puerta, en la habitación solo quedaba Toph que permanecía en silencio e inmóvil

-¿Toph?

-¿sabes a quien llamabas con tanto anhelo en tus delirios Aang?-pregunto sarcástica y casi con odio

-…..no

-nombraste a cuatro personas, a dos de ellos no los conozco pero a las otras dos si

-….¿te refieres a Katara y Kurayami?

-si, al parecer estableciste una "gran" amistad con la mercenaria

-no, ella trato de matarme… pero fue algo confuso, no era ella cuando intento eso

-aja… así que aquella mujer resulto ser una loca, de todas maneras no era por ella por quien suspirabas- se burlo la joven maestra tierra

-¿suspirar?

-se nota que amas a Katara- Toph se dirigió hasta la puerta apoyando su mano contra el marco de esta –me pregunto…-y con toda la malicia posible-.¿sentirá ella lo mismo por ti?

Aang vio desaparecer a su pequeña amiga, no comprendía nada de lo que Toph intento insinuar con eso aunque esa muestra de odio de verdad era muy perturbadora

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Llevaba dos días intentando seguir el rastro de ese desgraciado que había osado llevare a la maestra agua, dos días desde que perdió ese combate con ese "maestro tierra"

**-F-L-A-S-H—B-A-C-K-**

Estaban rodeados sin ninguna posibilidad de escape, sin embargo ese extraño sujeto ordeno que nadie interfiriera, había reconocido al príncipe y quería una batalla con él, Zuko solo tenía intenciones de proteger a la morena ojiazul

-vamos príncipe ¿no me tendrás miedo verdad?

-nunca

-entonces no te molestara un pequeño combate, ya veras como terminara gustándote

Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en posición de ataque empleando sus respectivas armas, sin embargo el desconocido de ojos esmeralda era muy hábil con sus lanzas, Zuko no tuvo oportunidad alguna de romper la perfecta defensa del desagradable tipo, mientras intentaba casi con desesperación destrozar algunas de las lanzas de metal termino por ser él el que quedara desarmado, no comprendía como era posible que aquel sujeto fuera tan hábil, pero no todo estaba perdido, era un combate lo que quería ¿no? pues le demostraría como es que realmente luchan los maestros fuegos.

Deslizo su pierna de tal forma que levanto una gran llamarada de fuego, el joven de ojos esmeralda se hizo hacia atrás observando con cuidado la postura que Zuko había tomado y sonrió con malicia, tiro sus armas y adopto una extraña postura, el joven príncipe no lograba identificarla pero Katara si

-¡¡¿Un maestro tierra?!!- Grito impactada la joven maestra agua, mientras su cuerpo era absorbido por la tierra como la vez que intentaron que Aang lograra el estado avatar a la fuerza

-¡¡¿Qué¡¡¿Pero que hace un maestro tierra en el ejercito de la Nación del Fuego?!!- Zuko no hallaba explicación para eso ¿Cómo era que ese maestro tierra estaba en el ejército enemigo y además tenía el rango de general¿Acaso su demente hermana realmente estaba loca como lo había dicho su tío?

-no le debo ninguna explicación a un prófugo traidor como tú-exclamo con una aparente furia, rápidamente movió sus manos y levanto a Katara con la mitad del cuero cubierto de roca sólida

-¡¡¿Qué intentas hacer?!!-se asusto el joven príncipe al ver que una enorme roca se colocaba sobre el frágil cuerpo de la maestra agua

-matare a tu amante si no te rindes…. aunque, es más útil viva

-eres un ….-Zuko se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no podía dejar morir a Katara, pero si se entregaban de todas formas Azula la terminaría por matar, la cara de espanto de la pobre morena lo destrozó -¡¡me rindo!! Pero déjala ir

-¿dejarla ir¿En que momento te propuse algo tan estupido como eso?

-¡¡Yo a cambio de ella¡¡Ahora déjala ir!!

-no estas en posición para proponer ningún tipo de negociación, además, sino mas recuerdo esta chica es la joven de la cual esta enamorado el avatar, tenerla como rehén será un verdadero provecho, tu solo serás un pequeño presente para Lady Azula

La furia lo cegó, después de eso solo recordaba que la mitad de la zona ardía en fuego, y entre las llamas una risa diabólica que le susurraba de forma burlesca "_tengo a la chica príncipe, puede que esta vez hallas logrado escapar pero tarde o temprano tendrás que venir a por nosotros, esperare con ansias ese reencuentro……"_

**-F-I-N--F-L-A-S-H--B-A-C-K-**

Y desde ese momento llevaba dos días y dos noches persiguiéndoles el rastro sin parar

A lo lejos vio una figura familiar, se acerco con cuidado para poder divisarla mejor, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kurayami

Estaba recostada contra un árbol, parecía estar herida, Zuko no pudo evitar preocuparse, si estaba herida podría morir en cualquier instante, corrió de inmediato hasta la chica bastante preocupado

-¿Kurayami?- le susurro delicadamente al oído, luego la observo detenidamente, habían unos pequeños rastros de, aparentemente, sangre sobre su abrigo verde pero eran superficiales, no parecían provenir de su cuerpo

-¿Kurayami¿Te encuentras bien?- el joven príncipe comenzaba a preocuparse, la chica de cabellera negra no respondía y su agitada respiración lo ponía más nervioso

-¡¡Respóndeme!!-la a sujeto bruscamente por los hombros para sacudirla esperando que con eso ella reaccionara, finalmente ella abrió sus negros ojos

-….¿Lee?- susurro con extrema dificultad, pero eso basto para que una relajada sonrisa adornara el pálido rostro del joven maestro fuego

-si soy yo…¿te siente bien?- no pudo evitar responderle de esa forma, en el fondo se había emocionado, el joven maestro fuego aun lo ignoraba pero comenzaba a encariñarse con la extraña mujer -¿Qué te sucedió¿Estas herida?- la sincera sonrisa de Kurayami lo tranquilizo

-tengo tanto sueño

-¿solo estas cansada?-Zuko suspiro aliviado

-perdona Lee, no quería preocuparte- Kurayami intentó colocarse de pie pero Zuko se lo impidió

-no te vez bien, deberías descansar

-….si, lo sé, pero esta quieta es peligroso

- no te preocupes, yo me encargare de cuidarte

La chica de ojos negro se sorprendió -¿estas seguro?

-confía en mi

-….sí- ella sonrío, esa inconciente muestra de cariño y preocupación por parte del príncipe la conmovieron a tal punto que no pudo evitar sollozar de felicidad claro que eso preocupo Zuko

-¿Qué sucede?-se asusto el príncipe

-nada- dijo con suavidad mientras secaba sus lágrimas

-¿segura?

-je… estoy bien…. Gracias Lee-Kurayami comenzaba a quedarse dormida, Zuko por su parte no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el comportamiento de la joven

-¿Por qué….¿Por qué me llamas Lee¿Acaso no sabes quien soy realmente?

-lo sé- contesto la somnolienta chica

-¿entonces por que?... ¿Acaso tienes un hermano llamado Lee?

-….tuve un hermano…..pero…. se llamaba…-finalmente el sueño se apodero de la joven mercenaria dejando con esa gran inquietud al joven príncipe, de todas maneras Zuko no se alejaría de su lado, se había comprometido a velar por sus sueños, haciéndolo caer en cuenta, desde que había conocido a Kurayami solo se dedicaba a cumplirle promesas, no comprendía el por que esa chica, de la cual nada sabia, le preocupaba de tal forma

Se levanto para estirar las piernas, habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas más o menos desde que la joven mercenaria se había quedado dormida y ya sentía como se le acalambraban los pies, además comenzaba a tener un poco de hambre, examino los árboles de los alrededores pero nada, ninguna fruta ni nada, se acerco a Kurayami que seguía dormida, se veía tan tranquila, mientas la observaba pudo notar algo, una especie de bolso que sobresalía por debajo del abrigo de la joven durmiente

-quizás tenga algo de comer- se dijo esperanzado el hambriento muchacho

Tomó por la punta el bolso y suavemente tiro de él esperando no despertar a la chica, y una vez en su poder, prosiguió en abrirlo y examinar su contenido, pero solo encontró una especie de raíz negra acompañada de un pergamino, el cual sin dudar un segundo lo desenrolló para poder leerlo

Aquello lo dejo perplejo, sus ojos se empequeñecieron por tal sorpresa, una desagradable sorpresa, observo con espanto a la joven que dormía, es que simplemente no podía créelo

-_¡¡¿pero que es esto?!!...¿Para que diablos necesita ella de esta medicación? no puede ser posible…… ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad... destruye... los pulmones?_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara departo en un lugar totalmente desconocido, la poca luz que ingresaba por las ranuras de la ventana le permitieron lograr visualizar una gran habitación de metal con una tradicional bandera que portaba el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego, estaba sobre una suave y cómoda cama, atada con los brazos en la espalda al igual que sus piernas, además sentía un ligero dolor sobre los hombros y nuca. Intento moverse para tratar inútilmente de liberar sus manos, pero no lo logró, se sentina muy débil y cansada como para seguir intentando forcejear contra la fuerte atadura, de pronto la puerta rechinó captando toda la atención de la ahora asustada morena

Una poderosa y cegadora luz penetro hasta lo mas profundo de la delicada pupila de Katara cegándose por unos cuantos segundos, no vio directamente a la persona que ingresaba a la recamara pero no fue necesario, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba con solo oírle hablar

-ya era hora de que te fueras despertando- era una fría y cruel voz de hombre, los escalofríos de apoderaron de ella –supongo que haz de estar bastante cómoda aquí

-¡¿te parece que este cómoda atada de esta forma idiota?!- ladro con ira la impertinente morena olvidando su terrible posición

-será mejor que moderes tu vocabulario o te arrepentirás-le amenazo –lo que tienes en tus brazos y piernas no son cuerdas, es roca, y si se me apetece…-ligeramente movió su mano provocando que las rocas de las frágiles muñecas de la ojiazul comenzaran a lastimarla

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!- aquello era insoportable, sentía como lenta y dolorosamente sus muñecas eran estranguladas con la filosa roca que la aprisionaba, sus lagrimas de dolor fueron saboreadas por una sonrisa del desagradable tipo que parecía disfrutar verla sufrir

-me considero a mi mismo como una persona paciente, pero si me llegas a sacar de mis casillas, ten por seguro que te arrepentirás….- finalmente las muñecas de la morena dejaron de doler pero la sensación de sangre correr por sus brazos la aterró

-estoy sangrando-chillo llena de espanto

-no es para tanto, no morirás con eso

-¿tienes pensado dejarme así?-Katara estaba estupefacta, pero que tipo más cruel

-dejaran de sangras en unos par de minutos, si no simplemente te desmayaras, de todas maneras no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de matarte… aun- finalmente salio de la habitación cerrando detrás de él la pesada puerta de metal y dejando atónita a la aterrorizada maestra agua

Camino por unos segundos por eso idénticos pasillos de metal, parecía estar buscando algo, alguna especie de ente volador porque su mirada solo se fijaba en el alto techo

-….¡General…..Hiyama!- bufo de mala gana un soldado, desconcentrando la acentuada atención del despistado joven de ojos verdes

-…….¿que quieres?- le respondió con odio consiguiendo que el soldado frunciera el seño

-le a llegado un mensaje de parte de la Princesa Azula

-bien, pásamelo, lo leeré de inmediato

-si…señor

Hiyama desenrolló el pergamino guardando silencio por unos segundos para luego soltar una leve carcajada sorprendiendo al confundido soldado

-esto si que esta bueno, la princesa si que piensa las cosa…. Bien, bien, creo que ahora si podremos divertirnos como es debido- rápidamente salio corriendo hacia la misma dirección por la cual había llegado, dirigiéndose a los aposentos donde se encontraba la cautiva maestra agua.

Se detuvo frente la pesada puerta de metal y escucho con suma atención, Katara estaba sollozando, eso lo hizo sonreír, si hace poco había logrado "asustar" a la indefensa niña entonces ahora la traumaría de por vida, sus ojos comenzaron a arder, una maliciosa chispa de perversidad absoluta se apoderaron de él, hizo girar la gruesa manivela para abrir la puerta de metal, la maestra agua irrumpió su sollozo, el miedo le estaba absorbiendo sus sentidos y emociones, no sabia si sentir miedo, dolor, angustia o nada….

-tengo una agradable noticia para ti campesina-hablo con perversidad, dando a entender que lo que venia no era nada bueno –hemos hallado a unos guerreros de la Tribu de Agua del Sur

Los ojos de la joven maestra se convirtieron en pequeños puntos azules, el rostro moreno se palideció y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus incoloras mejillas

-te encantara saber que ahora mismo iremos para encontrarnos con ellos, creo que seria bueno que los vieras……por última vez

Un nudo en su garganta la ahogaba lentamente, su cuerpo parecía petrificado incluso carecía de pulso, él había logrado su objetivo, ahora la joven maestra agua se encontraba en estado de shock

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

La pesadilla era la misma, siempre lo tenía que revivir en sus sueños

_-¡¡Por favor no dejes que se la lleven!!¡¡No permitas que se lleven a mamá!!_

Pero sus ruegos nunca eran escuchados, y esa fría mirada de indiferencia le destruía el alma, de todos sus dolores, el que más la desmoronaba era esa mirada

_-¿Por qué hermano¿Por qué se los permites¿Por qué dejas que nos quiten también a mamá?_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para dar con un rostro perplejo y decepcionado que la miraba exigiendo una explicación y en su mano, un bolso lleno de raíces negras

-¡¡eso es mió!!-exclamo dando un salto y arrebatándole el bolso a Zuko con un ágil movimiento

-¿Qué son esas hiervas?

-no son hiervas….-Kurayami se negaba a darle la cara, no podía enfrentar aquella mirada llena de dolor

-¡¿Qué me escondes?!

-son asuntos míos

-así que son asuntos tuyos, respóndeme ¿esas raíces son para ti?

Kurayami guardo silencio, no podía responder

-así que son tuyas….-concluyo Zuko

-…yo…no he dicho nada

-¿que sucede¿Qué es tan grave como para no decírmelo?

-por favor, no me obligues a atacarte

-¿tanto valor tiene ese secreto como para tratar de matarme?

-es algo…. Que intento olvidar

-¿estas enferma?

-es algo temporal-mintió la mercenaria

-¿Qué es?

-no tiene importancia

-no te creo

-…¡escúchame, es asunto mió y no tengo……-Kurayami callo súbitamente, pues tanto ella como Zuko se había percatado de un ligero olor a carbón quemado, en pocas palabras Nación del Fuego…..

* * *

**(¡¡yeah pero si que soy mala¿Cuándo Zuko y Katara se darán un beso de esos que se saborean eh?)**

**El desarrollo que le estoy dando a la historia es medio torcido (pues se supone que debería ser la relaciones Zutara y Topaang los temas principales pero como dije antes, no tengo apuro por juntar a las parejitas, quiero desarrolla el clímax a tal punto que no se pueda pensar en lo que va a acontecer…..)**

**Y La relación AangxToph no parecen andar muy bien que digamos, jejeje (se quedaran con la boca abierta cuando empieza el triangulo amoroso)**

**Además ese nuevo personaje "Hiyama" es mas malo que Azula, o quizás no….¿quien sabe?**

**Bueno, queda por aclarar que como los apuntes no aparecen (al diablo con ellos XP) pues e tenido que cambiar la historia, ahora será más trágica y cruel WAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Preguntas, las que sean las responderé para el siguiente cap, así que si tienen alguna duda, pues pregunten (aunque yo elegiré cuales responder, para no aguar el suspenso de la historia)**


	9. no hay esperanzas

**Esto es algo que olvide poner desde el cap 6 u.uU…..**

**Disclainer: "La serie o historia del _"Avatar the last airbender_" (o _Avatar el ultimo maestro aire_) no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, a acepción de _Hiyama, Kurayami, _que son marca patentada ShinobuByako XP….. La historia fue echa con el mero deseo de complacer mentes inquietas con un contenido de una posible relación Zutara (¿Quién no quiere un poco de eso?) y para que los jóvenes lean por que es bueno y sano para la mente n.n..."**

**Respondiendo Reviews!!!!!**

Kyoshi-C: _**si, soy mala, pero era mi venganza contra su estupida decicion en el cap 20 del libro tierra...aunque me arrepenti despues de haber subido el cap...T.T sorry Zuko my love!!!!!!!!! se que no eres culpable de nada, que tus deciciones las tomas los autores (a los que tengo pensado ir a quemarles la casa los muy...) ejem... volviendo a tomar compostura jeje, sobre el beso...no se aun no estoy segura de que pondre en el cap siguiente...**_

ilmarien81:**_ Por la Diosa que tienes razon!!!! Como que todos tienen unos traumas...jeje, aunque es mi culpa, despues de todo yo escribo la historia... y si, Hiyama es un monstruo, pero ya se sabra mas de él_**

**_ahora la historia _**

**_cap 9_**

* * *

Hiyama observo con un poco de desagrado a su prisionera, esos ojos azules carecían de vida, dirigiendo una inerte mirada a un punto ciego del suelo de la habitación con las mejillas morenas llenas de lagrimas que no parecían tener intención de detener el llanto, un pequeño gesto de culpa se noto levemente en el semi moreno rostro del sádico general, algo en esa niña le había removido un recuerdo que tenia mas que sepultado en el cementerio de su memoria

-¡¡Guardias!!-llamo con un tono alterado y casi lleno de odio

-¡si señor!- llegaron sin demora dos soldado centinelas que tenia por el pasillo cerca del aposento donde mantenía cautiva a la joven maestra agua

-llévense a esta niña de mi presencia, denle droga o lo que sea para sacarla de ese estado- grito colérico, su semblante parecía ¿preocupado?

Los soldados tomaron a la joven morena que seguía sin reaccionar, estaba así desde hacia un día, pero lo que realmente les llamo la atención fue ese extraño sudor y temblor en el general, hasta ahora no podía cree que ese extraño y sádico sujeto pudiese ser "humano" y menos que pudiese llegar a sentir algún tipo de emoción

Trasladaron a la joven morena hasta la sala de enfermería que había en el fuerte, una anciana se acerco a ella y la examino con cuidado, hizo un leve gesto de negación con su cabeza y agacho la mirada

-esta niña estará así hasta que decida reponerse, no puedo curar su aislamiento, su espíritu a decidido ocultarse de nosotros

-¿Qué?-exclamo un soldado un tanto preocupado -¡ese cretino nos a ordenado que se la llevemos sana….no te imaginas lo que nos hará si no le cumplimos!-ahora sonaba mas asustado que enojado

-intentaré hacerla reaccionar, pero dudo mucho tener éxito en esto, es ella misma la única que puede hacer algo para sanarse

-….esto es culpa de ese engendro-reclamo el otro soldado-primero la tortura, luego la amenaza para luego traumatizarla y ahora quiere que nosotros la sanemos, yo creo que lo único que la hará reaccionar seria ver morir a ese lunático

Sorpresivamente un gran pedazo de carbón golpe la cabeza del soldado derribándolo y mandando a volar su casco, el asustado soldado toco su cabeza al momento que un peculiar liquido rojo comenzaba a deslizarse por su cuello llegando al piso y manchando su pálida mano

-¡¡¡Me haz atacado cretino hijo de….¡¡¡Maldito seas engendro, no me importa si la princesa te protege, no permitiré que una aberración como tu me vuelva a levantar la mano!!!-rápidamente alzo su espada y ataco al joven de ojos verdes pero con la herida y su perdida de sangre solo consiguió marearse y caer inconciente al duro y frió suelo de metal, los otros soldado observaron la escena, no hicieron nada, ni siquiera socorrieron a su compañero, no al menos que Hiyama lo ordenara, el soldado que se encontraba cerca de su inconciente amigo lo recogió y lo coloco sobre uno de los catres para los soldados heridos, Hiyama por su parte se acerco a Katara, la observo cuidadosamente, tenia que admitir que no le agradaba haberla dejado así, bueno, si, le encantaba torturara a quien fuera, pero esta niña solo le seria útil conciente y no sumida en un mundo autista al cual la había obligado sumergirse, miro peligrosamente a la curandera que parecía están controlando el pulso de la morena

-¿así que esta en estado de shock?... ¿que puede devolverla a la realidad?

-nada….-la anciana miró con odio desafiando los insensibles ojos verdes del joven general, luego este le devolvió una mirada de odio –o incluso lo mas insignificante podría servir, no lo sé, dependerá de ella-concluyo la enfadada anciana dirigiendo su derrotada mirada a otro punto que no fueran los peligrosos ojos esmeraldas

-demonios, si ese traidor viene a buscarla……. Necesito que lo desconcentre, pero así como esta no me será para nada útil-luego su fría mirada se clavo en un peculiar objeto que colgaba del cuello moreno, rápidamente y de un ágil tirón le arrebato el collar con el símbolo del océano, lo observo con cuidado y luego dirigió su mirada a la joven maestra agua, que al parecer lo estaba mirando, pese a que sus ojos seguían sin vida ¿era acaso que ella si sabia lo que estaba pasando?

-¿ese collar….?-murmuro la anciana

-¿Qué tiene este collar? Es solo una baratija, no es de ningún material precioso ni nada, más bien diría que es una simple y vulgar piedra tallada con el símbolo del océano

-ella es de la tribu agua…. Ellos tiene ciertas tradiciones- le explico la anciana mientras tapaba a Katara con una suave sabana roja

-¿tradiciones?...cuéntame más-exigió un poco curioso el joven general

-las mujeres portan un collar que simboliza su compromiso con algún joven de su tribu

-va, que estupidez, los hombres las marcan como si fueran perros con dueño-hizo un gesto, como si fuera a lanzarlo pero se detuvo, volvió a observar el pequeño tallado ¿seria posible que el príncipe de verdad estuviese pensando casarse con una simple campesina? Era eso o al menos que la morena ya estuviese comprometida de ante mano, y si era así ¿Quién podía ser su supuesto dueño¿Acaso el avatar?...

Guardo el collar entre su pesada armadura y ordeno que trasladaran a la maestra agua hasta la habitación que se le había cedido, la tendría bajo su custodia hasta que reaccionara, cosa que estaba seguro, pasaría mas pronto de lo que nadie se esperaba

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Zuko y Kurayami estudiaron la situación, eran tan hábiles como unos ninjas, se deslizaban entre las sombras sin ser vistos y sus movimientos se confundían con el sonido del viento

Zuko estaba un poco inquieto, no estaba seguro de que aquella cuadrilla fuera la misma que tenia cautiva a Katara además, si no fuera por Kurayami de seguro mas de una vez los hubiesen visto ya que sus movimientos eran medios torpes

-"intenta concentrarte"-murmuro un tanto molesta la pálida chica de ojos negros –"se supone que estamos aquí para intentar salvar a la maestra agua, no lo arruines"

-"¡¿Arruinarlo?!"-refunfuño Zuko un poco subido de tono captando la despistada atención de un soldado que luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio decidió ignorar aquel extraño sonido

-"mira"-señalo la joven de ojos negro –"solo es un campamento de guerra, dudo que tengan prisioneros aquí"

Zuko permaneció en silencio, se encontraba un tanto aturdido, tanto por lo que había descubierto de Kurayami como la discusión que tuvieron al momento que le contó sobre el rapto de Katara

**--F-L-A-S-H—B-A-C-K—**

-¿Qué son esas hiervas?

-no son hiervas….

-¡¿Qué me escondes?!

-son asuntos míos

-así que son asuntos tuyos, respóndeme ¿esas raíces son para ti?

Kurayami guardo silencio, no podía responder

-así que son tuyas….-concluyo Zuko

-…yo…no he dicho nada

-¿que sucede¿Qué es tan grave como para no decírmelo?

-por favor, no me obligues a atacarte

-¿tanto valor tiene ese secreto como para tratar de matarme?

-es algo…. Que intento olvidar

-¿estas enferma?

-es algo temporal-mintió la mercenaria

-¿Qué es?

-no tiene importancia

-no te creo

-…¡escúchame, es asunto mió y no tengo……-Kurayami callo súbitamente, pues tanto ella como Zuko se había percatado de un ligero olor a carbón quemado, en pocas palabras Nación del Fuego….

-¡¡Ellos….esos malditos se llevaron a….!!-tuvo que callar, esos ojos negro perla lo miraban con reproche

-… ¿Dónde esta la maestra agua?... ¿Lee?... ¿¡Donde esta Katara?!

-¡¡Se la llevaron!!-grito furioso el joven de la cicatriz, sentía como un golpe en el estomago, había decepcionado a Kurayami, y esa mirada de reproche le causaba un gran dolor emocional

-¡¡Te pedí que la cuidaras!!...¡Demonios¿En que estaba pensando cuando la deje con tigo? Era más que claro que un maestro fuego no puede cuidar de otra persona que no sea uno mismo-grito colérica ofendiendo al pobre muchacho provocando su ira

-¡¡lo intente, te juro que lo intente!!

-¿en serio?-sus ojos se encontraron, Kurayami lo miraba dulcemente, Zuko comprendió que ella no estaba molesta, ni decepcionada, por lo menos no con él –esos cretinos ¿estas seguro de que ellos la tienen?

-deben ser ellos, e estado siguiendo su rastro desde hace dos días

-¿dos días?-la mirada de la pálida chica cambio a un semblante lleno de preocupación-quieran los espíritus que este bien

**--F-I-N—F-L-A-S-H—B-A-C-K—**

Un fuerte movimiento sísmico alteró al campamento entero, a lo lejos los jóvenes espías lograron visualizar a una pequeña haciendo tierra control acompañada de un bisonte volador y un joven moreno con un bumerang y un cuchillo

-"¡¿Qué diablos hacen esos aquí?!"-exclamo un tanto molesto el joven príncipe, pues sinceramente quería ser él y solo él el que salvara a Katara, luego su orgullo fue mayor al ver al pequeño monje realizando aire y tierra control –"¡el avatar!"-refunfuño furioso, mas que odio sintió….celos

-es nuestra oportunidad-exclamo la mercenaria con un tono de vos normal jalando a Zuko guiándolo al interior del campamento mientras que los demás soldados concentraban su ataque contra el pequeño y poderoso grupo del avatar

Llegaron hasta la tienda de campaña mas elegante donde se encontraban los superiores, la joven mercenaria lanzo una especie de bomba que provocó una gran cantidad de humo, luego solo se escucharon unos cuantos quejidos y uno que otro golpe duro contra el piso, finalmente la humadera comenzó a desvanecerse descubriendo a tres tenientes amordazados y de rodillas frente a una extraña de ojos negro y un joven de marcara azul

-¡¡Kurayami!!-grito uno de los tenientes que logro reconocerla pero rápidamente su grito fue remplazado por un gemido de dolor, la joven mercenaria le había dado un duro puntapié en el estomago

-la situación en la que se encuentra el campamento no es la mejor, si quieren seguir con vida será mejor que contestes a mis preguntas- y cuidadosamente saco a relucir su brilloso katana dando a entender que no estaba bromeando

-hace mucho que dejaste de trabajar para nosotros….-vociferó uno de los amordazados provocando una ira irascible en la joven mercenaria, ya que este ultimo había dicho demasiado

Lo tomo por el cuello de la armadura y lo golpeo con tanta furia que le provoco una gran herida en el rostro, Zuko pudo notar como los negros ojos de la mercenaria se tornaban a un tinte rojizo sangre, y por un instante creyó ver algo parecido a fuego, como si unas pequeñas llamas de fuego brotaran de la punta de los dedos de Kurayami, pero luego se convenció de que solo era una ilusión causada por el humo que aun flotaba en el interior de la tienda, sin embargo esa información que soltó descuidadamente aquel sujeto quedo rondando en la mente del joven príncipe oculto tras la mascara ¿Cómo era eso de que ella trabajaba para la Nación del Fuego?

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-aulló espantado el tercero al ver a sus amigos lamentarse horriblemente de sus dolores causados por la mercenaria

-quiero saber algo sobre una maestra agua-contesto la joven mujer con una voz seca y casi tétrica pero mas sumisa

-¿una maestra agua?...-el hombre no parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando

-¡Si¡Una joven de unos 15 años, morena, ojos azules, cabello castaño largo!-ahora sonaba mas impaciente, casi como si estuviese perdiendo el control

-yo…yo sé….-vociferó con dificultad el hombre que Kurayami había pateado en el estomago

-bien, dime todo lo que sepas y te prometo que no te matare….aun- sin duda alguna era perversa, incluso podía notarse como ella disfrutaba torturar a esos tipos, Zuko estaba sorprendido ¿era acaso aquella mercenaria de sangre fría la misma Kurayami que él conocía y dulcemente lo trataba como un hermano menor. Era tanta la diferencia y tanto el espanto que incluso Zuko llego a sentir miedo

-el…el…maestro…¡el maestro tierra la tiene!

-¿un maestro tierra?... ¿fue rescatada?-la joven mercenaria no parecía esta comprendiendo pero Zuko sabia perfectamente a que se refería

-arg… ese engendro-escupió con odio el otro tipo que aun no sufría daño alguno

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto molesta y empuñando su katana directamente a la cara del sujeto

-él… él…ese…ese….ese tipo-tartamudeo el pobre teniente temiendo a que aquella filosa hoja fuera directamente hasta su cuello –ese tipo es un desertor de su reino, se puso bajo el servicio de la princesa Azula, él debe tener a la maestra agua que buscas

-¿un maestro tierra que sirve a la Nación de Fuego?...-el rostro de la joven mercenaria parecía confuso y triste, Zuko se acerco a ella para intentar hacerla reaccionar

-¡¡es un engendro como tú¡¡No me sorprendería que fuera tu hermano!!-grito burlesco el teniente que Kurayami había golpeado en el rostro

-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves¡¡Mi hermano nunca seria un traidor!!

-¡¡Claro que lo seria, así como tu, una maestra fuego que sirve al Reino Tierra!!-la mirada del teniente era desafiante, no poseía miedo alguno ni siquiera a la empuñada arma que termino con su vida, Zuko la sostuvo de las muñecas intentando detenerla sorprendiéndose por la increíble fuerza que poseía Kurayami

-¡¡detente!!-grito el joven enmascarado -¡¡necesitamos saber donde la tienen!!

-…..malditos…..-le joven mercenaria apretó sus dientes y la empuñadura de su katana con tanta furia y odio intentando contenerse, echo una mirada rápida al cuerpo inerte del teniente que había asesinado hace poco y bajo su mirada llena de frustración, en el fondo no tenia intención de matar a nadie y menos que Zuko supiese su condición como maestra fuego

-bien…-logro decir la mercenaria con un tono tembloroso mientras se escuchaban los pasos acelerados de unos soldados que se aproximaban a la tienda -¿Dónde esta ese maestro tierra?

-…..esta movilizándose hacia el sureste

Kurayami miro un poco insegura directamente a la altura de los ojos de la mascara azul que cubría el rostro de Zuko luego desvió su vista hacia el lugar donde provenían los pasos y gritos, dándose a entender que el grupo del avatar les estaba dando una dura batalla a los soldados

-¡¡NOS ATACAN!!...¿señores…?-un soldado llego a la tienda descubriendo a dos tenientes heridos y uno muerto pero a ningún agresor……….

Aang, pese a su delicada situación intento dar batalla a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego que pretendían atacar el pueblo donde estaban alojados, además de intentar conseguir una pista del paradero de Katara que seguía desaparecida en el anonimato para todo el grupo, el joven monjes era respaldado por su amigos y el ex general Iroh, que luchaba sin su fuego control

-bien, dime todo lo que sepas o te aplastare-amenazo la pequeña maestra tierra a un soldado que había logrado capturar inmovilizando sus piernas y reteniéndolo contra dos muros de piedras que lo estrechaban de los costados

-¡otro maldito maestro tierra!-escupió colérico el soldado intentando inútilmente zafarse

-¡Ey¿Qué tienes contra nosotros¡Son ustedes los que intentan invadir nuestra tierra!-ladro molesta la pequeña ciega mientras golpeaba duramente con su puño cerrado el estomago del soldado

-uuff…..ustedes…..cof..cof…-el golpe de Toph lo había dejado sin aire-son unos brutos incivilizados…..

-hablas como si nos conocieras muy bien, pero estas en un completo error, nosotros los maestros tierras no somos unos brutos animales como ustedes los de la Nación del Fuego-el tono de voz de Toph iba en aumento-nosotros nos mantenemos firmes y luchamos por proteger lo que nos pertenece por derecho, somos el sustento….¡Pero ustedes!… ¡Ustedes matan y destruyen sin piedad, incontrolables así como el destructivo fuego!- Toph levanto su puño a la altura del rostro del soldado con toda la intención de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo pero Sokka la detuvo sujetando de su muñeca

-¡Basta Toph, no hemos venido para eso!-Sokka miro con odio al soldado y acercando su cuchillo al cuello del tipo le procedió con las preguntas -¡dime¿Qué sabes de una joven maestra agua!

-¿una maestra agua?... no sé nada

-miente- aseguro Toph

-veamos, creo que no e sido lo suficientemente persuasivo, ves a mi amiga aquí-señalando a Toph-es una estupenda maestra tierra, y puede convertirte en una tortilla si no me respondes

El soldado observo la pose de Toph y una pequeña gota de sudor frió se deslizo por su rostro hasta su mentón

-¡esta bien!... ese tipo, el tal general Hiyama tiene a una maestra agua, es todo lo que sé

Sokka observo a Toph y esta asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza luego separo sus manos una a cada lado bajándolas con un rápido movimiento, los muros que aprisionaban al soldado desaparecieron como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado y rápidamente Sokka procedió a golpear en la cabeza al tipo dejándolo inconciente

-Así que Katara es prisionera de la Nación del Fuego…... Vamos a tener muchos problemas de ahora en adelante-exclamo Sokka un poco irónico mientras se sobaba el mentón

-¿no deberías estar mas preocupado?-le reprocho la pequeña dándole un duro golpe en el brazo

-¡¡Auch….¡Toph!

-busquemos a Aang y larguémonos de aquí

-pero no sabemos donde esta ese tal Hiyama

-debiste haber pensado en eso antes de dejar inconciente a ese soldado

-……¬¬ sabes… pudiste haberme detenido ¿no crees?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

El bosque estaba sumido en la completa oscuridad, el joven maestro fuego hizo un rápido gesto con su muñeca prendiendo así una pequeña llama en su mano derecha para iluminar el camino, Kurayami miro con odio ese fuego control obligando al confundido joven a retroceder, el aire estaba denso, mas bien la situación entre ambos jóvenes lo estaba, observo como su nueva compañera sacaba de su bolso verde unas cuatas raíces negras para luego llevárselas a la boca y continuaba su marcha alejándose de la iluminación causada por el fuego control que Zuko mantenía sobre la palma de su mano, el silencio entre ambos era algo tormentoso, inquietante, molesto, pero solo se limitaba a seguirla a unos cuantos pasos detrás casi perdiéndola entre la oscuridad que parecía intentar devorarla

-explícame que sucedió entre tu y ella- pregunto con un tomo frío y casi cruel, como si se estuviese burlando de la situación

-er…..yo….-Zuko tartamudeaba, primero porque aquella imponente voz lo asustaba y porque se había sorprendido ¿Era posible que ella supiera algo como eso?

-¿pelaron, discutieron…?-Kurayami se detuvo repentinamente observado directamente aquellos inseguros ojos dorados, había algo en ellos, algo que la perturbo, solo con mirar en los hermosos ojos dorados de Zuko pudo comprender algo que no había notado y que de seguro nunca se hubiese imaginad, ahora su expresión era de sobresalto y su semblante palideció -¿Cómo es posible….? No,… no es cierto…. ¿verdad?- su voz era temblorosa y sus pasos inseguros, lentamente se aproximo a Zuko casi sin fuerza lo sujeto del cuello de sus ropas –eres… ¡eres un maestro fuego!...y ella…

-¿Kurayami?-Zuko estaba asustado, la expresión de la joven mercenaria era el de una persona desesperada

-…..…lo siento…-sus ojos negros se apartaron de los ambarinos buscando el suelo, por unos segundos guardo silencio para luego dirigir su triste mirada al fuego control que Zuko mantenía en su mano derecha, lo observo por unos segundo para luego apagarlo con la palma de su mano juntándola con la mano abierta del sorprendido Zuko volviendo a estar rodeados de oscuridad, luego un susurro llego hasta su odio seguido por un fuerte abrazo, el joven príncipe estaba confundido ¿a que se refería ella con eso de que los pretejería¿Se refería a Katara y él? Sin pensarlo sus dudas comenzaban a tener una explicación

-yo…. Yo sé que se siente amar a alguien distinto a ti…. Lo sé perfectamente

-¡espera Kurayami! No se de que estas hablando- Zuko estaba avergonzado, Kurayami había descubierto su secreto

-no te asustes Lee, no te preocupes…. Es algo hermoso, la verdad… tienes tanta suerte

-pero yo

-oh es que… ¿no la quieres?

-er…yo…. Pues

-entonces eres un imbesil

-¡¡EY!!

-no sabes que es lo que sientes por ella, pero si sabes que sientes cuando estas con ella…. Vaya…. Eres un verdadero tonto

-¡¡BASTA!!- gruño con ira el joven príncipe provocando que Kurayami se riera de él -¡¡No te burles!!

-no me estoy burlando, solo que es gracioso

-¿gracioso?

-vamos Lee, dime la verdad ¿Qué sientes por ella?

-……..que…..-Zuko se ruborizo, no se había puesto a pensarlo detenidamente, cerro sus ojos para visualizar el moreno rostro de ojos azules que lo cautivaban…. Recordó el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de piel, y el sabor de sus hermosos labios vírgenes que casi llegaron a ser suyos, sonrió, la proyección de la joven maestra agua en su mente lo tranquilizo

-¿ya lo tienes claro verdad?

Zuko abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir ese extraño calor que debía de provenir de algún fuego cercano pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en la palma de la mano de la joven mercenaria ardía una poderosa llama de fuego….fuego negro

-¡¡¿Entonces era verdad…ere una maestra fuego?!!-grito Zuko asustado mas que sorprendido haciéndose hacia atrás, Kurayami cerro sus ojos mostrando una triste expresión

-es mi maldición…… No me gusta usarlo pero… tengo que sacarlo de mi interior de vez en cuando

-¿Qué?...no…..no comprendo

-este fuego…. No puedo controlarlo…. No siempre…-lentamente el fuego sobre la palma de Kurayami comenzó a desvanecerse, Zuko volvió a realizar fuego control para iluminarse, su mirada se concentro en la lágrima que rápidamente se deslizaba por la pálida mejilla de la mercenaria

-¿Qué sucede?... Kurayami... ¿por que tienes tantos secretos?

-lo siento….pero aun no puedo decírtelo…. Lo único que puedo….. Tienes que saber que yo….-Kurayami parecía intenta retener su confesión, como si estuviese obligada por una fuerza invisible a revelar quien sabe que cosa al preocupado maestro fuego

-¿Qué sucede?-Zuko se enderezó poniéndose serio, su mirada parecía intentar mantenerse fría como cuando era el exiliado príncipe que navegaba por todas partes buscando indicio alguno que lo guiara hasta el avatar, pero no duraría mucho, esa postura de indiferencia lo agotaba

-soy una mestiza…… Un engendro… el fruto de un amor prohibido….el amor entre una maestra fuego……y un…...Un maestro tierra….

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Coloco frente a sus inertes ojos marinos la preciada reliquia de su madre, esos ojos que aparentemente no parecían ver se volvieron afilados, sus pupilas se contrajeron a tal extremo que parecían dos pequeños puntos azules

-¡¡El collar de mi madre!!...¡¡¿Qué le haz echo monstruo?!!

-finalmente reaccionas campesina estupida, ya era hora

Katara intento arrebatarle de las manos el ahora destrozado collar de su querida madre pero solo consiguió que una fuerte bofetada en su morena y delicada mejilla la aturdiera

-tranquila bestia

-¿bestia?-sollozó adolorida -¡Tu eres la única bestia!-Katara cerro sus ojos al ver como la mano de aquel desagradable tipo se alzaba sobre su cabeza con la clara intención de volver abofetearla pero nunca recibió aquel golpe, abrió lentamente uno de sus húmedos ojos azules para ver que sucedía, rápidamente observo todo el lugar, el desagradable sujeto se había marchado, Katara estaba un tanto sorprendida, era obvio que tenia ganas de golpearla pero no lo hizo ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido como para detener aquel golpe?

-oh…. El collar de mi madre….-estaba destrozado, sobre la cama había un pequeño pedazo de los tantos que conformaban el emblema del océano de su amado collar, que mal se sentía, después de haberlo perdido, de que Zuko la sobornara con el…. Zuko…de pronto olvido el preciado collar para concentrarse en Zuko, se sonrojo, nunca pensó que aquel altanero, malcriado y orgulloso príncipe llegaría a gustarle

Cerró sus ojos y se llevo hasta el pecho aquel pequeño pedazo del emblema del océano que quedaba del collar, sentía como a cada instante perdía algo que amaba, primero su madre, luego su padre, sus amigos y ahora…su querido collar, mordió con tanta furia su labio provocando que un fino hilo de sangre se deslizara hasta su mentón, que impotente se sentía, sin agua para intentar huir y con esos grilletes de tierra que amenazaban con cortarle las manos, nunca había temido tanto a alguien como a ese diabólico maestro tierra

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Habían logrado hacer retroceder a los de la Nación del Fuego, el ataque había sido todo un éxito, pero a mitad del combate sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, se encontraba muy débil, casi no podía mantenerse despierto, y sentía un peso increíble en todo su pequeño cuerpo, Toph, Iroh y Sokka terminaron la lucha y apenas lo vieron tendido inconciente sobre el suelo decidieron retirarse

-sabia que no era buena idea que viniera con a esto- reprocho el ex general

-llevémoslo al pueblo, necesita descansar-ordeno Toph mientras Sokka tomaba en brazos a su pequeño amigo y abordaba sobre Appa

Una vez en el pueblo Aang se estabilizo, se encontraba en la misma habitación de la noche anterior, a su lado estaban Iroh y Sokka pero Toph no se hallaba en el lugar

-¿Dónde esta Toph?

-….afuera…-refunfuño un tanto molesto el joven moreno de ojos azules

-¿Qué pasa Sokka?-la expresión en el rostro de su amigo había preocupado a Aang

-es que… ni te imaginas a quien encontramos-mascullo molesto y mirando hacia otro lado un tanto lleno de odio, Iroh sonrió por los gestos de Sokka y luego cambio su expresión a uno mas serio

-hemos encontrado a mi sobrino….

-¡¿Zuko?!-grito Aang un poco asustado y pegando un salto que solo le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-no te preocupes, el ya no te persigue joven avatar-aclaro Iroh para tranquilizar al débil monje –además tiene pensado marcharse

-ese tipo…. No confió en él- exclamo Sokka poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta –lo único bueno es que Kurayami estaba con él, si nos llega a dar problemas juro que….-lo ultimo que refunfuño Sokka no logro entenderse ya que se había marchado

-….¿esta seguro que Zuko…?-pregunto temeroso el joven avatar mirando a los ojos ambarinos de Iroh

-si… había tomado una decisión y esa fue dejar atrás su pasado, hace unos días decidimos salir de Ba Sing Se para buscar unas hierva para nuestra tienda de té pero tuvimos un inconveniente que nos separó…

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Toph se encontraba sentada al lado de la joven mercenaria de ojos negros mientras acosaba con incomodas preguntas al joven maestro fuego pero fue interrumpida por un Sokka molesto, Toph golpeo duramente el brazo de su amigo y luego se dirigió al interior de la posada seguida por el joven moreno de ojos azules que seguía viendo de mala manera a Zuko

-que mala suerte….tener que estar con esos-refunfuño Zuko mientras se sentaba sobre una banca de piedras

-¿no te alegra volver a ver a tu tío?

-si, pero no a ellos…

-de todas maneras no tienes que molestarte tanto, solo será por una noche, luego nos iremos

Zuko miro un tanto disgustado a la joven de ojos negros, estaba molesto con ella, después de todo fue su culpa que terminaran encontrándose ambos grupos pero mas que nada era aquello que había descubierto lo que realmente le hacia casi odiarla

**--F-L-A-S-H—B-A-C-K—**

-¿eres…..hija de….?-no cabía su sorpresa, nunca había escuchado de semejante unión y menos pensado en conocer a alguien mestizo, debía de ser una mala broma, podía creer que fuese una maestra fuego renegada pero hija de un maestro tierra… eso era imposible -¡¡no puede ser verdad!!

-lo es, soy una mestiza-la voz de Kurayami era débil

-¿co…como sucedió?...no… si fueras hija de maestro distintos no deberías tener habilidad de controlar el fuego

-…..¡¿Por qué no¡Mi madre era una maestra fuego¡Yo herede su maldito poder!-grito furiosa sacando fuego negro de sus puños -¡Soy una maldita maestra fuego al igual que tu, principie!-Kurayami estaba haciendo responsable a Zuko de su "don" con el fuego -¡Todo esto es culpa de tu padre Ozai, si no fuera por esta entupida guerra sin sentido yo no existiría y no tendría porque soportar esta maldición en mi cuerpo!

-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!-Zuko encendió dos dagas de fuego en sus puños

-el fuego es un maldito elemento difícil de controlar, lo único que me a echo a sido daño ¡¡¿quieres saber porque mis manos están quemadas, porque diablos persigo a los de tu maldita Nación?!!

Era decisivo, lo único que se estaba consiguiendo entre ellos era que creciera un enorme odio que los conduciría a una terrible batalla, pero Kurayami cambio el rumbo de la discusión, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en su respiración, luego de que el fuego negro de sus manos se desvaneciera tomo asiento en el duro suelo y trato de entrar en estado de meditación, lentamente las dagas de fuego de Zuko se extinguieron y no por voluntad de él, miro sorprendido a la concentrada mercenaria, era increíble, ella podía controlar incluso el fuego control de otra persona

Se coloco de pie y miro al cielo, vio a un enorme bisonte confundirse con las nubes del alto cielo estrellado, guardo silencio por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a Zuko

-¿quieres salvar a la maestra agua no es así?

-…….

-¿quieres hacerlo solo?

-no puedo confiar en ti-respondió de mala gana y de manera cortante

-…yo tampoco en ti….pero tienes que admitir que me necesitas, así como yo te necesito

-puedo hacerlo solo

-no, no puedes…..escúchame, es necesario que los amigos de la chica sepan sobre ella

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-Zuko se altero, no quería que el grupo del Avatar se entrometiera es su rescate

-es necesario, ello deben estar preocupado

-¡ja!-rió sarcástico el joven príncipe-¿y que esperas que haga¿Qué me dedique a buscarlos toda la noche?

-no será necesario, yo se donde encontrarlos

La miro de reojo, no quería seguir a su lado, había algo en ella que no podía ignorar pese a que ese sentimiento de oído comenzaba a disiparse, pero en algo Kurayami tenía razón, él, de una manera u otra la necesitaba

Después de una hora y media de caminata llegaron a un pueblo donde encontraron al bisonte volador del avatar, Sokka la reconoció al igual que a su acompañante con la cicatriz en le rostro

-¿Kurayami….¿Sabes quien es ese que te acompaña?-le susurro al oído mientras dirigía una asesina mirada a Zuko

-claro que lo sé, es Lee, mi hermano…

**--F-I-N—F-L-A-S-H—B-A-C-K—**

**Fin del Cáp 9.…. No se preocupen, Zuko y Katara volverán a reencontrarse muy pronto, y la relación TophXAang ya se acerca n.n, al igual que unos cuantos secretitos…..**

**Nos vemos para la otra semana, y no se olviden de mandarme Reviews!!**

**------------ShinobuByako---------------**


	10. algo extraño esta pasando

**¡¡¡¡Capitulo nuevo!!!!!**

**Para iniciar el encabezado daré unos datos adicionales para aclarar algunas cosas del Fic**

**1. Kurayami tiene 19 años **

**2. Hiyama tiene 22 años (sé que en el cap 8 dice que app. eran 25 pero tiene 22)**

**3. Katara esta cautiva en la habitación de Hiyama, no en una celda **

**4. Azula esta movilizándose hacia la Isla Kyoshi**

**5. la historia se sitúa entre los Cáp. 17, 18 del libro Tierra**

**6. Toph aun no puede hacer metalbender (metal control)**

**7. Kurayami significa "En la Oscuridad" **

**8. Hiyama significa "Volcán o Montaña de Fuego"**

**Ok, esa era lo que no había aclarado antes, ahora el disclainer, "Avatar the last airbender" no me pertenece así como sus personajes a acepción de Kurayami y Hiyama que son marca patentada S.B (ShinobuByako) **

* * *

Toph no podía conciliar el sueño, mas que nada no estaba cansada, se coloco una yukata de seda color verde con decoraciones del Reino Tierra para dar una vuelta mientras esperaba a que le subiera el sueño, se acerco a la puerta y rodeo la posada, se quedo quieta por unos segundos para sentir el fresco de la noche hasta que unos ruidos de alguien cortando leña llamaron su atención, busco el lugar de origen descubriendo a la joven mercenaria trabajando 

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto la pequeña maestra tierra

-trabajo

-….. Pero yo puedo pagar su albergue por esta noche-le aclaro la pequeña

-gracias pero estoy acostumbrada a valerme por mi misma

-recibir ayuda de otros no es algo humillante-de repente algo vino a la cabeza de la pequeña, ella también solía decir lo mismo, muchas veces había peleado con Katara por negarse a recibir apoyo o ayuda sea cual sea la situación

-¿Qué haces de pie? Creí que dormías-pregunto la mercenaria para cambiar el tema

-no tengo sueño

-¿estas molesta por lo de Lee?

-no, eso me tiene sin cuidado

-¿entonces estas buscando a tu amigo?

-¿amigo?-se sorprendió Toph-¿Qué amigo?

-el pequeño de los tatuajes

-¿te refieres a Aang?

-no estoy segura si ese es su nombre

-no me mientras Kurayami, se que tuviste un encuentro con él

-….. ¿Como logras saber con tanta seguridad de que alguien te miente?-pregunto intrigada la joven de ojos negros

-el cuerpo trasmite ciertas vibraciones al mentir, yo puedo sentirlas

-no dejas de sorprenderme, si, tuve un encuentro con tu amigo

-¿Qué sucedió¿De verdad trataste de matarlo?-Toph fue directa dejando perpleja a Kurayami

-……..si

-¿Por qué?

-me descubrió, y cuando alguien me descubre debo eliminarlo

-eres una asesina después de todo-exclamo Toph casi con odio y desconfianza-¿sabes que él es el avatar?

-si

-si lo matas condenaras al mundo

-100 años de sufrimiento…. ¿que serian 100 años más?

-¡Eso no es gracioso!-ladro furiosa la pequeña ciega mientras apretaba sus puños con furia conteniendo las ganas de realizar tierra control

-la guerra no es una broma, y mi actitud tampoco-contesto de forma seca y cortante dándole la espalda a la pequeña-solo hago lo que este a mi alcance para sobrevivir

-¿trabajarías para la Nación del Fuego por sobrevivir?-refunfuño Toph enojada mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes

-….. No lo volvería hacer

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-estaba completamente sorprendida, eso era algo que no se esperaba, no después de aquel combate que tuvieron contra esos soldados de la Nación del Fuego donde ella les demostró un odio irascible-¿eras la mercenaria de la Nación del Fuego?... ¿Acaso buscabas a Aang?

-no, mi deber era otro-aclaro con una voz sumamente finita casi incomprensible a simple oído

-¿Cuál¡Contéstame¿Qué hacías para esos bárbaros?-le exigió Toph de la manera mas agresiva levantando dos muros a cada lado de la joven mercenaria amenazando con aplastarla

-debía seguir el rastro del príncipe Zuko-contesto de la forma mas natural y tranquila sin alterarse por aquella incomoda y poco favorable situación

-¿al príncipe exiliado….¿Al que llamas Lee?-se tranquilizo la joven ciega pues la mercenaria no mentía

-había sido contratada por el admiranda Zhao para seguirle el rastro y notificar sus movimientos, en pocas palabras era su soplona

-pero… ¿no mataste para él?-pregunto la pequeña Toph para convencerse de que su nueva amiga no era una asesina de la gente de su reino, Kurayami no contesto, su silencio era todo lo que necesitaba para comprenderla-si as matado a los míos-murmuro con lastima la joven maestra tierra

-será mejor que vayas por tu amigo-comento Kurayami para cambiar el incomodo tema que invadía su tormentoso pasado-lo vi ir hacia el río

-………dime ¿te arrepientes de lo que haz echo?

-……..a veces si, a veces no

-……..Kurayami… ¿Se puede confiar en ti?-la voz de Toph parecía estar implorando un si como respuesta

-no….lo lamento

Toph corrió dirección hacia el río que había cerca de la posada, se detuvo a unos cuantos milímetros de la orilla, sus desnudos pies sentían el frío rose de aquella corriente de agua, lentamente se introdujo a las heladas aguas, hundió con fuerza sus pies a la tierra para evitar que la corriente la empujara, aguantó la respiración por unos segundos hasta que no pudo mas y emergió a la superficie, no comprendía el porque de la necesidad de un desesperado baño helado, pero creía que solo eso podía despejar se mente

-¿Toph?-pregunto la voz de un niño que se acercaba a la orilla del río

-¿Aang?- se asusto la pequeña ciega mientras tiritaba de frío y salía de las heladas aguas

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Y por que estas mojada?-Aang observo con cuidado a su amiga mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a salir, la luna llena brillaba en lo mas alto del despejado cielo permitiendo que sus rayos lunares llegaran a la silueta de la joven maestra tierra, su húmeda yukata de seda verde se ajustaba a su cuerpo mostrando unas desarrolladas curvas que no se podían aprecias con la ropa de luchadora que solía usar en el viaje, Aang no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pese a sus 12 años era bástate hermosa

Apenas salio de las frías aguas se alejo de su joven amigo dirección a la posada, en su rostro se podía notar una expresión de enojo y pena

-espera Toph-intento detenerla Aang tomándola del brazo con un poco de rudeza

-¿Qué quieres?-exclamo efusiva la joven maestra tierra jalando con fuerza su brazo y logrando con eso que el joven monje terminara en el piso-lo siento-se disculpo de inmediato mientras ayudaba a Aang a ponerse de pie

-no te preocupes, estoy bien-Contemplo el rostro de Toph, siguiendo el mismo curso de aquella gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su rostro-estas empapada, yo puedo secarte-comento el joven monje tras el contacto con el helado brazo de su amiga

-no es necesario-le contesto con un tono dulce pero un imprevisto estornudo obligo al joven monje a insistir

Acumulo un poco de aire entre sus manos y luego lo soltó con cierta fuerza contra el cuerpo de Toph secándola de inmediato, miro a su amiga quedándose perplejo por la hermosa presencia, el largo cabello de la pequeña se había soltado, se veía casi igual que Katara pero con la diferencia de que Toph era mas hermosa…. ¿hermosa¿Encontraba que Toph era mucho más atractiva que Katara?

-¿Qué te sucede?-se molesto Toph al oír se incomodo tragar de saliva proveniente de la garganta de su amigo

-na…na…..na….no es nada-contesto con extrema dificultad el joven monje al ver la delicada pose de Toph mientras se tomaba el cabello, sin duda era hermosa pero era a Katara a quien él quería, era a Katara a quien aseguraba amar

-me vuelvo a la posada, ya me dio sueño-dio media vuelta y antes de alejarse le dio las gracias a Aang

Miro el cielo dando con una hermosa luna que parecía observarlo cariñosamente, suspiro dejándose caer derrotado en el marco de la ventana, aquella hermosa luna le recordaba a Yue y la extrañaba tanto

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la voz de una joven mujer que lo había estado observando hacia unos minutos

-¿Qué?-se asusto Sokka dando un salto y encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos negros

-contemplabas la luna, de verdad que es hermosa-le sonrió tiernamente mientras dejaba una pila de leños en un enorme cajón de madera

-si….es hermosa-contesto casi como absorto por algún tipo de magia pero luego reacciono sacudió su cabeza y apunto molesto a la joven mercenaria -¡Es cierto¡Estoy molesto con tigo!-le reprocho el guerrero de ojos azules mientras fruncía el seño y hacia un gracioso gesto con sus labios, sin embargo la dulce mirada de la mercenaria no cambio, le dedico otra sonrisa y continuo con su trabajo, Sokka dejo caer su dedo como si se tratase de un espagueti o un gusano para luego sentirse ofendido y confundido, se apoyo en el marco de la ventana para dar un salto y terminar afuera de la habitación pero no concentro bien el peso y se termino por torcer el pie cayendo bruscamente al suelo

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto la joven mercenaria con preocupación mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-ah…no es nada, estoy acostumbrado a las caídas-se sonrojo Sokka mientras se rascaba la cabeza y dejaba que Kurayami lo ayudara a ponerse de pie

-¿seguro?-se sorprendió la joven mercenaria mientras arqueaba una ceja-creí que eras un buen guerrero

-¡Claro que lo soy!-contesto un tanto molesto para luego presumir-soy el mejor de mi tribu

-¿a si?-dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras cruzaba los brazos-¿Cuántos guerreros de tu edad hay en tu tribu?

Sokka guardo silencio mientras una fina gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente, pues él era el único guerrero joven que quedaba

-eso no te interesa-contesto un tanto agresivo pero solo consiguió que Kurayami se riera de él

-esta bien, te creo, me lo demostraste la vez que nos conocimos

-…….. Esa vez…cuando me dijiste que Katara estaba con tu "hermano" ¿te referías a….? ... ¿Zuko?

-Lee, su nombre es Lee-corrigió de mala gana y con un tono molesto mientras le daba la espalda al confundido guerrero de ojos azules

-¡¿De que hablas¿No conoces acaso el desquiciado príncipe Zuko?-exclamo enojado mientras se colocaba frente a la chica

-conozco a toda la familia real de la Nación del Fuego

-¿pero entonces por que….?

-no te interesa- dio media vuelta, intentado que la discusión tomara otro rumbo

-¡claro que me interesa¡Dejaste a mi hermana con ese tipo¡Nuestro enemigo!-ladro furioso mientras a sujetaba con fuerza los hombros de la mercenaria-entregaste a mi hermana a su perdición

-¡nunca hice tal cosa!-escupió molesta mientras forcejeaba contra el enfierecido moreno

-¡¡Claro que lo hiciste!!-le reclamo Sokka –¡¡eres una mercenaria que trabaja para ellos!!-eso ultimo lo dijo sin pensar, los hermosos ojos negros se volvieron blanco y una fuerte y agresivo bofetón se marchen su morena mejilla, sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos enfurecidos ojos negros que parecían tener un tinte rojo donde se podía ver arder fuego, la soltó y se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente, estaba asustado y arrepentido, no comprendía de donde le había nacido aquel insulto

-soy una mercenaria, es cierto…..-acomodo su grueso abrigo verde y se alejo de él

Zuko permanecía oculto entre las sombras, había observado todo, sentía un extraño impulso de salir y golpear al perro ese de la tribu de agua por su actitud con Kurayami, sacudió su cabeza para entender las cosas, se estaba comportando como si fuera hermano de la extraña mercenaria, no podía llegar a sentir ningún tipo de aprecio por aquella mujer que no era mas que una mestiza y una traidora a su Nación…. Pero no era así, estaba preocupado por ella, habían tantas cosas que no entendía y solo Kurayami podía darle una explicación

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara intento romper sus pesados e incómodos grilletes de piedra dando duros golpes al barrote de la cama, pero solo consiguió llamar la atención de los soldados que hacían guardia, uno se acerco hasta la pesada puerta de metal para ver lo que intentaba la prisionera pero un gesto en su hombro lo detuvo, miro hacia atrás encontrándose de frente con el joven maestro tierra que tenia una inquiétate expresión de tranquilidad

-señor la prisionera…-intento decir el soldado pero Hiyama lo interrumpió

-déjala, dentro de poco ya no estará bajo nuestro cuidado-comento con un apacible y agradable tono-no se preocupen, ya se cansara, vuelvan a lo suyo

Los soldados quedaron perturbados, no era nada común aquella tranquilidad que no expresaba odio, ambos soldados se miraron con cara de asombro y hundieron sus cabezas entre sus hombros para luego dejar de darle importancia a los molestos sonidos provenientes de la habitación para continuar con su guardia

Katara sentía como a cada golpe que daba contra los barrotes sus delicadas muñecas se iban lastimando, no podía soportarlo mas, levanto sus brazos y con toda la furia posible arremetió contra los barrotes logrando finalmente liberar sus adoloridas muñecas, se palpo con cuidado las heridas y busco algo para cubrirlas, rasgo las sabanas de la cama mientras unos cuantos alaridos de dolor escaparon de su boca, sollozo por unos segundos, luego se aproximo a la puerta de metal y apoyo su cabeza para oír mejor

-se pueden retirar, ya han concluido con su turno-decía la voz de un muchacho que parecía estar contento, eran tan distinta la tonada que Katara no pudo percatarse de que se trataba del mismo Hiyama

-pero….aun no han llegado los que nos van a reemplazar-indico casi con timidez uno de los soldados

-no se preocupen, pueden ir a descansar, yo me encargare de avisar a los otros soldados

-pero… ¿dejaremos sin guardia este pasillo?-pregunto el otro soldado un tanto sorprendido

-ya les dije que no se preocupen, no hay mucho que proteger tampoco

-….esta bien, como usted diga…

Pudo escuchar tres pasos distintos, luego de estar pegada contra la fría puerta de metal concluyó que no había soldado alguno que estuviera cuidando la puerta, la abrió procurando no hacer mucho ruido, una vez fuera de la habitación intento adivinar el camino por donde ir y que la llevara directamente hacia la salida, se acerco a uno de los pasillo y miro con cuidado procurando no ser vista, no cabía su asombro, a lo largo de todo el pasillo habían alrededor de unos 10 guardias, miro a los alrededores buscando alguna puerta o pasillo alternativo, un leve susurro llego hasta su oído guiándola hasta una enorme bandera con el distintivo de la Nación del Fuego que tapaba la paredes de metal, se fijo detrás de la bandera encontrando una puerta semi abierta, miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubieran soldados e ingreso al interior de aquella oscura habitación, toco las paredes para intentar guiarse y dar con otra puerta para salir de hay

-me pregunto que le estará pasando-comento uno soldado que venia de reemplazo

-¿se habrá golpeado en el cabeza?... bueno, en si ese tipo es raro-comento el otro soldado

-si, eso sucede cuando eres un mestizo-se burlo el primer soldado soltando una leve carcajada

-no le encuentro la gracia-bufo el otro reprochando a su compañero

-se que no debería tomarlo tan a la ligera pero pese a ser un maestro tierra no deja de ser uno de nosotros

-¿uno de los nuestros?-gruño efusivo el soldado-¿puede considerarlo uno de los nuestros?

-pues claro que si, tiene sangre de un maestro fuego después de todo

-es un engendro, tiene suerte de portar sangre de la Nación del Fuego pero aun así no es uno de los nuestro

-intenta no ser tan pesimista, después de todo en un general bastante bueno-intento calmar el soldado a su molesto amigo

-¡no me vengas con esas estupideces!-reclamo el soldado guardando silencio y terminando la conversación

Katara estaba sorprendida, ahora había entendido ese término que tanto usaban con el desagradable Hiyama, "Engendro", pero aun así su mayor sorpresa fue enterarse de que era un mestizo de entre personas de la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra

Tropezó con algún objeto que había en el suelo, dándose un duro golpe contra el frío suelo de metal, rápidamente se coloco de pie y clavo su mirada en la entrada que permanecía oculta tras la gran bandera, pero al parecer los soldados no habían escuchado nada, Katara palpo con cuidado aquel objeto que se había enredado en su pie descubriendo así su cantimplora, la levanto y sintió complacida que estaba llena de agua, se la llevo a la espalda para continuar su intento de huida, finalmente dio con una especie de manivela metálica indicando una posible puerta, la giro con cuidado para no hacer ruido, un fuerte rayo de luz llego directamente a sus ojos azules quedando cegada por uno segundos, luego atravesó el marco de la puerta metálica descubriendo una acogedora habitación finamente decorada, parecía una especie de recibidor, en el centro había una mesa de madera decorada con una fina tela roja y acabados dorados y sobre ella una tetera, dos tasas de té y un pequeño recipiente de galletas de trigo recién colocados, era algo curioso pero tenia la sensación de que la estaban esperando

El aroma del té era agradable y entro fugaz por su nariz provocándole un gran deseo de beberlo, se aproximo a la mesita si preocuparse de nada más hasta que un sorpresivo sonido de una pesada puerta detrás de ella se serró bruscamente

-te estaba esperando-dijo suavemente la voz de un joven detrás de ella, Katara se volteo rápidamente abriendo su cantimplora y colocándose en posición de ataque, miró con cuidado al joven que estaba parado frente la puerta, no lograba reconocerlo hasta que vio sus ojos verdes, era Hiyama sin duda alguna pero se veía tan distinto…

-hoy es una hermosa noche de luna llena-dijo mientras se acercaba a una ventana que había en la habitación para abrirla y permitir que los rayos lunares invadieran la habitación, Katara no dejaba de estar en guardia, no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, Hiyama se acerco a la mesa, se arrodilló mientras servia el apetecible liquido verde en las tasas luego dirigió su mirada a la perturbada maestra agua que no dejaba de verlo con una mirada asesina

-puedes tomar asiento-la invito a sentarse en la mesa mientras le ofrecía una tasa de té

-¿Qué te propones?-mascullo disgustada Katara ante tal muestra de respeto que no dejaba de ser para ella más que una hipócrita y fingida actuación

-nada, debes de tener hambre ¿no es así?-pese a ser amable su rostro no expresaba lo mismo, aunque tampoco había muestra alguna de malas intenciones

-¿crees que me beberé eso?-escupió la morena ojiazul

-no tiene veneno si a eso te refieres-contesto de inmediato mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo y se llevaba a la boca una galleta de trigo

-¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti? No eres mas que un sádico desquiciado-comento fríamente la maestra agua sin embargo el joven Hiyama no se inmuto

-claro, es común en mi, pero hoy hay luna llena-comenzó a explicar-estas noches son cuando el espíritu de la luna seduce al espíritu del océano….-Katara se asusto un poco ¿seducen¿Qué tenia que ver eso con la situación?-estas noches es cuando los maestros fuegos pierden la mitad de sus fuerzas

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tigo?-Katara seguía sin entender

-ya sabrás que soy un hibrido ¿no es así?

-………..no tenia idea-exclamo con un tono bajo mientras su cansada postura de ataque comenzaba a relajarse

-mi espíritu de maestro fuego, o sea, mi lado "sádico" desaparecerá mientras la luna este en lo alto del cielo

-¡pero no dejas de ser un maldito!-le grito con odio mientras lanzaba un ataque directo al rostro de Hiyama sin embargo el ataque no tuvo éxito, Katara se había detenido, no comprendía el porque de tal acción pero lo había echo, miro confundida el joven que bebía te tranquilamente sin inmutarse, había algo familiar en él pero no recordaba de donde

-sinceramente me recuerdas a mi padre-comento cambiando la extraña situación que se había apoderado de ellos-claro que él era un maestro tierra, pero tu carácter es idéntico al de él

-……..¿que te propones¿Crees que podrás convencerme de que eres bueno?-masculló sarcásticamente la joven morena mientras fruncía el seño

-¿bueno? Jajaja-su carcajada era molesta, sarcástica e irónica-la gente es buena dependiendo a quien apoye mi pequeña niña-ahora su tono de voz era el mismo que poseía cuando torturaba a Katara-para los de la Nación del Fuego soy "bueno" por que los apoyo, pero si fuera todo lo contrario entonces seria malo ¿no lo comprendes verdad?-su mirada era asesina, sus ojos verde esmeraldas estaban ardiendo en fuego, un fuego interior, Katara se asusto, entro en pánico al momento el que Hiyama se acercaba a ella, lanzo un ataque directo contra el joven pero él lo contesto usando tierra control provocando que la arena de las vasijas absorbieran en agua dejando totalmente desarmada a la joven ojiazul mientras la acorralaba contra la pared e invadía su espacio personal

-te di la oportunidad de irte, te liberé de los grilletes, te entrega una arma y además te ofrecí comida para darte fuerzas en tu lucha pero solo te comportaste como una campesina arrogante y estúpida-Hiyama sujeto salvajemente las delgadas y ya bastante lastimadas muñecas de la joven maestra agua poniéndolas contra la pared y acercándose a su rostro

-¡¡Suéltame!!-Katara estaba espantada, en su interior rogaba que no fuera a intentar lastimarla, que solo la aterrara un poco pero que no la matara, comenzó a llorar rogando que algún soldado escuchara e intentara intervenir

-¿no sabes como se comporta un soldado en épocas de guerra?-mascullo maliciosamente-eres un niña bastante atractiva, no faltaría un hombre deseoso de probar tu sagrado cuerpo

-¡¡¡NO!!!-Katara forcejeaba con desesperación aunque sabia que no lograría nada pero la idea de ser violada era algo horrible, prefería morir antes de algo tan asqueroso

-no me interesa una niña tan débil y altanera, así que no te asustes-le susurro al oído casi con ternura dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla, luego observo el rostro de la aterrada maestra agua que lo miraba con desprecio-me la recuerdas tanto, te pareces tanto a ella

Katara vio algo que nunca pensó ver, Hiyama estaba llorando, pese a que su rostro seguía expresando malicia sus hermosos ojos esmeralda dejaron escapar lagrimas

-¡¡suéltame!!-volvió a insistir la aturdida maestra agua, nada parecía tener sentido, ese tipo era EXTRAÑO con mayúscula, y mas aun fue su sorpresa cuando la soltó y se alejo de ella caminando hacia la ventana mientras se secaba aquellas lagrimas con su brazo, lo observo por unos minutos, no sabia que hacer y su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, repentinamente el joven de cabellera negra realizo un movimiento de tierra control deslizando así una pequeña caja de piedra hasta los pies de Katara, en su interior había una pequeña bolsita de tela y un pergamino con los planos de la fortaleza

-si quieres irte alzo ahora, sino te arrepentirás-exclamo con un tono perverso, Katara no dudo ni un segundo, tomo aquello y rápidamente realizo agua control para extraer el agua de la arena e introducirla en el interior de su cantimplora

No se molesto en voltear, sabia que la joven se las arreglaría para escapar de aquella fortaleza y si no lo lograba pues entonces seria sus amigos los que vendrían por ella, de todas maneras no le importaba, observo a la hermosa luna llena dejándose cautivar por su belleza, busco algo entre su armadura mirándolo de reojo, era una de las cuantas piezas que conformaban el emblema del océano que tenia el ahora destrozado collar de Katara, suspiro con tristeza, pensando en el terrible destino que le esperaba a la joven morena de la Tribu Agua si se enamoraba de un maestro Fuego

-_si tan solo me hubiese arrepentido a tiempo, si tan solo me hubiese enfrentado a ellos… nuca te habría pedido….mamá….Hitori….-_cerró sus ojos con furia, oprimió aquel pequeño pedazo logrando lastimar su mano, dejo que la sangre corriera por la palma hasta su muñeca y luego comenzó a lamerla, miró con odio la luna-_maldita seas luna, solo por ti me debilito, solo por ti me convierto en un niño asustado…._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Fin del Cáp. 10.**

**Ya era hora de centrarnos en Katara (creo que la deje mucho de lado u.uU) ¿Qué les pareció¿Interesante tipo ese Hiyama no?**

**Ahora si comenzare con lo Topg (para el próximo Cáp.: "totalmente Topg")**

**Pues ahora solo los dejo con la duda de si Katara lograra salir con vida o su intento de escape se vera frustrado…jeje (eso para el Cáp. 12…o para el que sigue, hay veo como lo acomodo)**

**No se olviden de los Reviews!!! Mande todo lo que quieran!!!**

**--------------------ShinobuByako-------------------**


	11. Ojos que no ven, corazon que siente

**Que maravilla, otro año se va y me hago mas vieja!!! pero no importa mientras me festejen mi cumpleaños sere feliz!!! pues si este mes es el mio!!!**

**se me paso la fecha de entrega jeje, espero no recibir represalias por mi atrazo con el fic ¬¬**

**Ahora los Reviews que no conteste y los del cap anterior!!!**

always mssb: _pues para serte sincera... a mi tambien me sorprende ¬¬U no se de donde saco personajes asi...bueno, es un clado ejemplo de mi locura... jeje. Con respecto a la union de Katara y Zuko... no sabrai decirte si seran igual de desafortunados que Kurayami y Hitora ya que ellos nacieron en epoca de guerra_

flower of night:_ valio la pena? jeje, me alagas!! aunque ahora ultimo me e atrazado con los cap... espero que esta cap tambien te guste n.n_

Kyoshi-C:_ que sera? que podria ser? que tipo de union pueden tener esos dos? Kurayami y Hitora?... falta poco para saber que los une tanto a esos dos con toda la familia real de la Nacion del Fuego_

always mssb:_ jaja, ese Hitora... pobre... su pasado es su tortura... y lo unico que explica su conducta, no creas que por dejar escapar a Katara es bueno, o no. Y si, es raro y cada vez lo sera peor_

* * *

_Cap 11: Ojos que no ven...Corazón que Siente_

Volvió al extenso pasillo metálico ocultadote detrás de la bandera roja, desenrollo el pergamino e intento descifrar sus dibujos, busco rápidamente una rejilla de ventilación que debía de estar cerca, espero a que los guardias fueran relevados para proseguir con su intento de fuga, observo un tanto temerosa la pesada puerta metálica que había a su espalda, no podía permaneces quieta ahí esperando a que ese extraño maestro tierra apareciera…

Hiyama busco una hermosa daga de marfil que tenia guardada en el modesto altar de fuego, observo el tallado con un rostro melancólico, inhalo despacio y se llevo el filo del aquella daga al vientre, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su tez semi pálida intentando resistir aquel dolor, sintió como la sangre le subía por la boca del estomago logrando escupirla manchando la hermosa y fina alfombra de la elegante habitación, intentaba suicidarse de nuevo, pero el dolor era tal que no podía mover ningún músculo para penetrar mas profundamente aquella arma, cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba sus dientes a tal punto que lograba oírlos rechinar, no comprendía por que, sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara, no lograba acabar con su miserable existencia ¿Qué tipo de fuerza sobrenatural lo mantenía vivo pese a esas auto torturas que con tanto odio se aplicaba? Cayó de espaldas sobre la manchada alfombra roja teñida por su propia sangre, estaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento…

-así será mejor….-Suspiro casi ahogado pero con alivio-_cuando amanezca estaré tan débil que no podré ir detrás de la maestra agua…-_pensó tranquilamente mientras se entregaba al cansancio de su herida rogando en lo mas profundo de su debilitada alma que la muerte se lo llevara…

N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N0N

Tomó asiento en la banca de piedra que había en la entrada de la posada, alzo su cabeza para que la suave y refrescante brisa surcara sus hombros, estaba cansada pero no de sueño, sintió un ligero sonido de su estomago y dejo escapar una risita

-_vaya… me a dado hambre…jeje… me pregunto que puedo conseguirme a esta hora…_

-oh, joven maestra ¿no debería estar descansando?

-…no tengo sueño señor Iroh

-¿tampoco? Vaya ¿será alguna clase de insomnio contagioso?... claro, lo digo por nosotros a excepción de su joven amigo de la tribu agua-soltó una carcajada un tanto entretenido con su comentario

-Sokka puede estar en plena guerra y aun así conseguirá dormir-se burlo Toph sarcásticamente mientras tomaba su largo cabello negro para recogerlo en un moño

-el joven avatar también a decidido tomar el fresco de la noche ¿no te lo haz encontrado por hay?

-…si, hace poco… -Toph dejo caer su cabellera logrando que esta cubriera su rostro, parecía un poco triste

-parece que tienes problemas con tu cabello-comento el anciano-¿me permitirías ayudarte?

-…. Claro… es que…no se arreglármelo sola… antes era Katara la que me peinaba

Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza Iroh acomodo el hermoso y largo cabello negro en un peculiar moño dejando el resto del cabello suelto, Toph dirigió su ciega mirada al ex general y le dio las gracias con una reverencia

-bueno, ya es tarde y me a comenzado a dar sueño, iré a dormir

-descanse…buenas noches-Sintió como los pasos cansados del anciano se alejaban de ella adentrándose a la posada, paso una de sus manos entre los mechones sueltos de su suave cabello dejando que la brisa surcar entre ellos, se sentía hermosa, rara vez podía sentirse así, eso de ser ciega no era agradable en ciertas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando quería saber como era realmente

Aang se acerco a la posada, estaba intentado mantenerse alejado por precaución a un encuentro con Zuko

-deja de esconderte-le reclamo alguien-ese tal Zuko no esta aquí

-…¿en serio?

-eres el avatar, no deberías ser tan cobarde-reclamo molesta Toph por el comportamiento de su amigo

-…no soy un cobarde es solo…¿Toph….? ... Te ves….-la voz de Aang comenzó a temblar provocando en Toph cierta incomodidad

-¿Qué te pasa?-se molesto la joven maestra tierra

-… te vez hermosa…-las mejillas de ambos jóvenes se tornaron de un ligero color rojizo

-… no es gracioso "pies ligeros"-se molesto la joven ciega mientras volteaba su rostro intentando ocultar una tímida risita de felicidad

-no,… es en serio…-Aang intento desconcentrar su visión observando el suelo pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a su linda amiga

-Aang… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-la pequeña parecía inquieta y su voz sonaba deseosa

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-…¿Cómo es el cielo?...el cielo estrellado

Aang miro sorprendido a su ciega amiga, nunca pensó que ella sintiera curiosidad por algo tan trivial, luego miro el cielo y pensó en cada detalle, tan intenso, profundo y hermoso, algo que Toph nunca podría apreciar en su vida

-es… oscuro… profundo… lleno de misterios… las estrellas brillan como si fuera un carnaval… miles de estrellas alumbrando el cielo rindiendo culto a su mayor joya, la luna

-es algo… tan hermoso...-Toph se llevo la manga de su yukata hasta el rostro para secar unas traviesas lágrimas que no logró retener en sus llorosos ojos carentes de luz propia

-lo siento-se disculpo el joven monje-no quería…

-¡no! Estoy bien, es solo….-sorpresivamente comenzó a reír con fuertes carcajadas características de ella dejando mas confundido al perturbado monje-no te enojes Aang, no me burlo de ti, es solo que…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-es algo irónico, las cosas son un tanto… absurdas

-¿absurdas?-se molesto un tanto el pequeño Avatar

-claro, soy ciega pero puedo "ver" las cosas claramente, incluso mejor que ustedes jajaja

-...¿"ver" mejor que nosotros?

-y no solo eso, las oscuridad, estar rodeado de oscuridad también es un privilegio, tanto así como estar rodeado de luz

-disculpa pero no comprendo

-para ver las estrellas se necesita la oscuridad de la noche… pero si intentas ver directamente al sol… te ciegas…. ¿lo comprendes ahora?

-¿Qué cosa?-Aang aun no comprendía

-los que ven a veces no quieren ver, incluso llegan a ser mas ciegos que nosotros

-¿Qué?

-nosotros, los que nunca hemos podido usar los ojos tenemos la posibilidad de ver más que ustedes, es irónico ¿no lo crees?

-…supongo que si

-aun así… me gustaría poder ver aunque fuera una sola vez…Aang… ¿puedo…?-Toph sonaba insegura, vacilaba en si debía proseguir con su pregunta

-¿Qué sucede Toph?

-Aang…podría…¿Cómo eres realmente?-Toph se sonrojo pero antes de que Aang pudiese contestar ella le interrumpió-no, no me digas, déjame… permíteme ver por mi misma-aproximo sus manos al rostro del joven monje, acercando también su rostro logrando sentir la calidad respiración del nervioso avatar

Suavemente puso las yemas de sus dedos sobre los parpados de Aang que tenia los ojos cerrados, deslizo sus delgados dedos por las mejillas del monje surcando la pequeña nariz finalizando su recorrido en los calidos labios de Aang, Toph parecía concentrase solamente en ese lugar

Aang sintió como unos suaves labios rozaban tímidamente los suyos, como si dudaran en concluir su trayectoria, Aang solo aguanto la respiración, quería que aquellos labios, tan tímidos, tan inseguros, se aferraran con desesperación a los suyos

Lentamente la calida respiración de Toph se alejo de él, aquellos suaves dedos dejaron de tener contacto con su rostro, el joven monje abrió sus ojos buscando con desesperación una repuesta en la ciega mirada de la joven maestra tierra que dirigía su rostro hacia otro lado

-me gustaría poder sentir a Sokka….-dijo con un tono tímido pero cruel, Aang sintió como un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, frunció el seño y casi con odio le contesto

-el tiene a Suki

-….lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo… así como tu no puedes evitar amar a Katara ¿o me equivoco?

-… yo e estado enamorado de ella desde que la conocí

-bueno, entonces no lo pones en duda ¿verdad? yo no e podido sentir ese tipo de sentimiento con jóvenes… si no lo recuerdas me la pasaba en casa escoltada por viejos soldados, Sokka es el único joven que e conocido

-¡¡¡¿y que hay de mi?!!!-ladró furioso con una agresiva ganas de coger del brazo a Toph para obligar a mirarlo a la cara (algo tonto sin duda pues Toph es ciega)

-¿tu?-se sorprendió Toph -¿acaso crees que podría fijarme en ti sabiendo que te gusta Katara?

Aang se sonrojo por su actitud tan explosiva dando a entender que sentía "celos" pero además eso que acababa de decir Toph… ¿significaba que si Aang no sintiera lo que sentía por Katara entonces Toph….?

-Aang, seamos sinceros ¿acaso te fijarías en mi sobre tu princesita de Azúcar? Es claro que Katara a de ser mas linda que yo

-pero tu también eras…. Hermosa-susurro avergonzado

-de todas maneras… supongo que nunca sabré que es ser besada por alguien a quien quieres… es obvio que Suki es linda… y Sokka nunca se fijaría en una niña como yo… supongo que tu ya sabes que se siente besar ¿no?

-….no….

-¡Oh vamos!-Toph guardo silencio por unos segundos, camino unos pasos alejándose de Aang luego dio media vuelta y -¿no quieres intentarlo?

-¿que cosa?-pregunto el confundido monje

-digo… eso-La voz de Toph parecía temblar, Aang se acerco a ella para escuchar lo que tenia que decir Toph se dio media vuelta y pesco la manga de Aang -¿no querrías besarme?

Trago saliva con dificultad, sus ojos se agudizaron, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar ¿por que razón ella le pedía algo como eso?

-esta bien, ni no quieres no lo hagas…solo sentía curiosidad-contesto con un sutileza intentando fingir no importarle

-no es que no quiera… es solo-sentía un nudo en su garganta, cerro sus ojos intentando visualizar a Katara pero no lo lograba, mas bien, en su conciente no había nadie, ni siquiera Toph, abrió sus ojos y miro con timidez a su joven maestra -¿no preferirías que fuera Sokka?

-…. Tal vez….

-¿tal vez?

-¿y que hay de ti?

-…..¿te refieres a Katara?

-si ¿la amas tanto como para besarme?

-pero… seria un beso sin importancia…solo una practica

-…..claro… ¿entonces me lo darás?- la voz de Toph permanecía inalterable pero en lo mas profundo de su corazón algo le perturbaba, esas palabras "un beso sin importancia" era algo cruel

Aang se acerco a Toph, apoyo sus manos sobre los delgados pero fuertes hombros de su amiga para luego acercarse a sus labios

Sintió como la boca del avatar temblaba de pronto una especie de corriente entro a su boca, una calida sensación invadió su interior, Toph cerro sus ojos para dejar que aquello, tan extraño pero agradable siguiera su curso sin interrupciones, para que se expresara por completo, tímidamente sus manos fueron acercándose al rostro de Aang, no comprendía por que, la calida respiración y ese delicado movimiento en el interior de su boca la estremecía tanto, rodeo el cuello del maestro aire para sentir con mas fervor ese beso

Aang estaba experimentando algo nuevo, nunca había besado de esa manera, parecía como si intentara beber con desesperación de la boca de Toph, sentía una extraña ansias de respirara cada aliento de su amiga y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, rodeo con mucha timidez la joven cintura de Toph buscando en esa acción poder sentirla mas cerca, casi en su interior

El extraño rose de ambos cuerpos la asusto, no estaba bien, ese beso supuestamente inocente, sin importancia, había cambiado su papel, Toph alejo bruscamente a Aang lanzándolo al suelo, se mantuvo quieta en su lugar sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente como si dijera "no"

-¿_se supone que así es un beso sin importancia?-_se cuestiono en sus pensamiento-yo quiero a Sokka, es él el que me gusta-dijo casi como un reproche mientras se alejaba de Aang con paso indecisos y cansados

Aang permaneció en el lugar donde había caído, estaba sentado tomado se sus piernas, miraban la nada en la oscuridad del lugar mientras la luna era su única acompañante, sintió una perturbadora confusión que ahora mas que nunca era casi dolorosa, como si algo punzante se incrustara en su pecho, estaba aturdido, pero seguro de algo, estaba comenzando a amar a Toph….

**Fin del cap 12…**

**Quizás para el próximo también tarde mas de la cuenta, lo lamento si llega a pasar así, pierdo tiempo mientras busco empleo… solo espero que si comienzo a trabajar, no sea de muchas horas, jeje n.nU**

**Saludos a todas las lectoras y lectores y que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo!!!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------ShinobuByako----------------------**


	12. Extrañas actitudes

**Me atrase bastante, después de conseguir trabajo (de 8 horas diarias O.o¡) me di cuenta que no podía hacer ambas cosas… T.T llegaba bastante cansada con ganas de nada, así que decidí dejar mi trabajo **

**Ahora me dedicare a subir el fic como me corresponde, todos los viernes de todas las semanas, bueno, este lo subo para que sepan que el lunes 15 es mi cumpleaños!!!!!**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡Así es, tienen que felicitarme!!!!!1 Me hago un año mas vieja…. … aunque pese a acercarme a dos décadas no dejo de tener una mentalidad de 13 años jeje **

**Y ahora el fic, como me atrase bastante decidí darles crédito por ser pacientes y agregué una historia adicional… de una maestra fuego y un maestro tierra… (Ya sabrán de quines me refiero) Espero que disfruten la nueva entrega **

**Y dejos los reviews para el final

* * *

**

Aun estaba muy oscuro, y la luz de los pasillos no llegaba a iluminar los tubos de ventilación, además de que el calor era insoportable, pero no podía renunciar ahora, tenia que escapar y avisarle a su hermano del ataque contra los guerreros de su tribu

Se acerco a una de las rejillas, observo el cuarto, parecía estar vacío, Katara uso su agua control para cortar los bordes de las rejas e intentar salir de los tubos, necesitaba aire, y refrescarse un poco del infernal calor que corría por la ventilación

-¡¡A escapado¡¡La chica a escapado!!-grito un hombre del otro lado de la gruesa pared metálica

-¡¡¿Cómo?!!...¡¡¿Cómo pudo suceder?!! Si el general se entera nos castigara severamente ¡¡Búsquenla no debe estar muy lejos!!

Rayos, no llevaba ni media hora con su intento de fuga y ya la estaban cazando, Katara tomo aire, bebió agua y se introdujo nuevamente al interior de ese sofocante tuvo de ventilación

Intento correr pero sus pasos resonaban por todas partes, era muy arriesgado tanto así como ir gateando, solo le quedaba deslizarse lentamente, si no fuera por el increíble calor que corría en el interior habría usado agua control para congelar la tubería y deslizarse como si fuera una rampa

A lo lejos logro ver una ranura de luz, finalmente otra posible salida, se acerco con sumo cuidado intentando no hacer ruido alguno, se asomo a la pequeña ranura y logró ver a unos cuantos soldados que yacían dormidos

-_este debe ser la enfermería….-_Katara se llevo su morena mano asta la altura de su cuello para sentirlo desnudo, recordó cuando ese extraño tipo llamado Hiyama le había arrancado su preciado collar, ahora solo tenia una pequeña pieza del emblema del océano, saco la pequeña pieza que mantenía oculta bajo el abrigo de Kurayami **(aun lo tenia puesto) **botando sin querer la pequeña bolsita que le había entregado Hiyama, la recogió y examino su contenido quedando atónita, ahora estaba completamente convencida, ese joven era extraño, raro y todos los sinónimos que existían para la palabra, en el interior de aquella bolsita habían, 10 piezas de oro y algunas partes del emblema de su roto collar restauradas pero unido con vidrio, solo faltaban 2 piezas, la que ella tenia y otra que no sabia donde estaba

En su sorpresa Katara cometió un gran descuido que pudo costarle su única oportunidad de escape, dejo caer una de las relucientes piezas de oro provocando un agudo sonido que retumbó por todas lados

-¡¿Escuchaste eso?!-grito alarmado un soldado

-¡Si!...¿pero…provino de la ventilación?...¿crees que la chica este hay dentro?-

-debería estar totalmente loca para meterse hay, el calor es insoportable, además dentro de una hora abrirán la fuga de aire y eso se convertirá en un verdadero horno, nadie, ni siquiera un maestro fuego podría soportarlo

-es cierto

Katara estaba aterrada ¿Cómo era eso de que la ventilación seria un horno?, necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente o moriría quemada

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡¡Señor¡¡Señor!!-intentaba reanimarlo un soldado que había encontrado al joven Hiyama casi moribundo -¡¡Vamos, abra los ojos¡¡Reaccione maldita sea¡¡Tengo que darle una noticia!!

Hiyama abrió casi con dolor sus hermosos pero opacados ojos verde esmeralda, sintió como la luz del fuego de las velas devoraba su debilitada visión, luego pudo notar que a su alrededor habían cinco soldados y la curandera del fuerte

-¡Por los espíritus¿Qué sucedió aquí¿Quién intento matarle?-pregunto asustada la anciana mujer mientras aplicaba primeros auxilios a la herida del joven general –debe sacarse la armadura, sino no podré tratarla como se debe

-no, estaré bien-contesto con sutileza mientras que con un delicado gesto apartaba las atenciones de la anciana –ya ven, estoy vivo, ya no hay de que preocuparse

-pero señor… ¿Quién lo ataco?- pregunto uno de los soldados un tanto preocupado

-nadie…. ¿por que se preocupan por mi¿No les habría gustado encontrarme muerto?-critico sarcásticamente a sus hombres mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, hizo un desagradable gesto de dolor mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa

-….Señor…. tenemos que informarme algo…-comento uno con un tono casi tembloroso

-¿a si?-contesto Hiyama sin darle la mas mínima importancia mientras tomaba una de las velas que tenia sobre el altar de fuego

-la prisionera… la maestra agua….-intentaba decir el soldado, pero no podía proseguir, temía a la reacción del general

-¿Qué pasa con esa rata azul?-Hiyama se llevo la vela hasta su herida y comenzó a quemarse la piel dejando atónitos a todos los presentes

-¡¡¿Qué haces muchacho loco?!!- grito espantada la anciana mientras intentaba arrebatarle la vela, pero Hiyama logro sujetarla del brazo y la empujo contra un soldado

-no permitas que me interrumpa o si no lo lamentaran todos

-pero señor…

-salgan…¡¡he dicho que salgan de aquí!!

La habitación quedo vacía, los soldados se miraban entre si con rostro de preocupación, ese joven era anormal y les empataba su presencia y actos

Hiyama quemo la herida para cicatrizarla, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, ya estaba acostumbrado pese a que el dolor parecía ser cada vez peor, rozo la quemadura y pensó en Zuko y Azula, ellos también tenían una marca, pero las suyas habían sido causadas por él mismo, mientras que a los príncipes los habían marcado otras personas, dejo escapar una carcajada, una siniestras risa de un ser que había perdido la cordura, vio por la ventana para apreciar el alba, ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, debía recuperar fuerzas para cazar a la inquieta maestra agua, que tal como lo había dicho antes era una rata, una rata de tubería, a la que tenia que quemar viva lo mas pronto posible…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Zuko se preparó, tenía pensado ir solo, ya no podía confiar en aquella mujer y no soportaba estar tan cerca del grupito del avatar, él rescataría a Katara, él solo y nadie más que él

Se asomo por la ventana para escabullirse por ella y marcharse de una vez, arrojo su bolso y luego saltó, rápidamente corrió hacia el bosque y se alejo del pueblo

Sintió un suave golpe a su puerta, aun tenía bastante sueño y el sol todavía no aparecía en el cielo como para levantarse, pero el golpeteo seguía insistente y cada vez era más fuerte

-¡Ya voy!-grito resignado el ex general mientras se deba un ligero golpe en sus mejillas para mantenerse despierto -¿pero quien será tan temprano?-reclamo molesto -¿Zuko no puedes abrir tu?-pero no recibió respuesta alguna -¿Zuko?- volvió a llamar a su sobrino, se acerco a su futón y lo examino llevándose una desagradable sorpresa -¡¿Zuko….¿Te haz vuelto a ir….?

-¡Señor Iroh!-grito Toph del otro lado de la puerta, Kurayami se ha marchado…

-¿la mercenaria también?... ¿será posible que Zuko se haya ido con ella?...-Iroh froto su larga barba y analizo por unos segundos la situación

-¡¡¿Esta loco anciano?!!-ladro efusivo el joven Sokka mientras echaba la puerta abajo y su ojos saltaban de su rostro -¡¿Por qué una chica tan linda como ella se fijaría en un desquiciado maestro fuego con una cicatriz como él?!-exclamo colérico con todo el rostro rojo por la ira mientras sujetaba el cuello de las ropas de Iroh

-no seas tonto Sokka-retó Toph a su amigo mientras le daba un brusco palmazo en la cabeza –no creo que Kurayami y Zuko estén juntos por "eso"

-¿pero entonces por que razón?-se sorprendió el ex general tras ver una silueta asomarse por el marco de la puerta

-¿Zuko se ha marchado?- pregunto Aang asomándose a la puerta –…Kurayami se ha ido con él –murmuro con un rostro serio mirando un poco molesto a Toph que estaba muy cerca de Sokka

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-pregunto Sokka mientras se lanzaba sobre el monje

-por que encontré esto-indico Aang mientras levantaba un pergamino –es un mensaje que la mercenaria ha dejado… y se trata de Katara, ella sabe donde se encuentra Katara

-¡¡¿Qué?!!...¿pero por que no nos dijo anoche…¿Por qué en vez de eso deja un maldito mensaje?-grito eufórico el confundido guerrero de la tribu agua, estaba molesto tanto por la actitud de Zuko y Kurayami y por la información entregada en un mensaje -¿acaso tiene pensado ir por mi hermana?

-no…por lo menos no dice eso en la nota-contesto Aang -de todas formas, ahora que sabemos donde esta Katara será mejor marcharnos de una vez

-¿Dónde se supone que esta?- pregunto Toph sin ningún sobresalto, con un tono tranquilo, mientras se acercaba a Aang

-….. Esta prisionera, los de la Nación de Fuego la tienen

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara estaba agotada, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, estaba segura de que el calor estaba aumentando convirtiendo su interior en un verdadero horno, si seguía dentro estaba segura que se evaporaría, busco una salida, ya no importaba si habían soldados o no, necesitaba abandonar el interior del sistema de ventilación de una vez por todas

-¡¡Señor esperamos sus ordenes!!-exclamo un soldado

-…. Quiero que abran la fuga de aire… ya es hora de dejar salir el calor de los hornos- dijo cruelmente Hiyama con su tétrica voz

Katara lo había escuchado todo, estaba claro que ese despiadado tipo lo tenia planeado desde un principio, dejarla escapar con el mapa del sistema de ventilación… no era mas que una mentira, una trampa para matarla de la forma mas cruel posible, su desesperación fue tal al momento de oír como el calor devoraban los tubos que empleo su agua control para cortar el metal y crear una salida, dio un gran salto siendo impulsada por el golpe de calor que subía por el tubo de ventilación, cerro sus ojos preparándose para chocar bruscamente contra el suelo pero en vez de eso sintió como unos fuertes brazos la atrapaban evitando su dura caída

-miren todos, la rata azul ya a aparecido-susurro con sarcasmo malicioso mientras dirigía su asesina mirada a los ojos azules que lo miraban con espanto –te las arreglaste para escapar una vez, pero ahora no cometeré el mismo error, te ofreceré a la Princesa Azula y ella misma te matara- le dijo a Katara con un irónico tono de burla, como si disfrutara la idea de poder presenciar el destino que le deparaba a la joven maestra agua

-¡¡Me mentiste, me engañaste!!-grito eufórica la aterrada joven de ojos azules mientras forcejeaba contra unos soldados que intentaban llevársela

-jaja ¿pero de que estas hablando niña entupida?-se burlo Hiyama ante el "irracional" comportamiento de la muchacha –esta vez me cercioraré que no vuelvas a escapar, llévensela las cedas y no la alimente hasta que la Princesa Azula este de vuelta

-….si…¡si señor!-contestaron los sorprendidos soldados espantados con la orden dada, puesto la Princesa Azula se tardaría mucho, tanto que era probable que la pobre chica moriría de hambre

-señor, disculpe pero…-dijo un soldado que permanecía al lado de Hiyama mientras veía como se llevaban a la eufórica chica

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto de mala gana el joven de ojos esmeraldas

-…..¿fue esa chica la que lo ataco?

-no, ella no daña a matar, ser un asesino es un privilegio del cual unos cuantos están obligados a gozar…. Así como el ser un mestizo

-…¿disculpe señor?... pero no comprendo...

-jaja, esa era la frase que Hitori solía decir todo el tiempo

-¿Hitori?

-….tu…olvida todo lo que he dicho-exclamo furioso el joven Hiyama mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos

Una vez en su habitación prosiguió a desnudarse, esa pesada e incomoda armadura solo provocaba que su nueva herida le doliera mas de lo común, se dirigió a su baño y lo lleno de agua hirviendo, una vez llena se introdujo a la tina, su nueva herida le ardía descomunalmente, parecía como si estuviese clavándose de nuevo esa daga intentado destrozarse el interior de su cuerpo, estaba furioso, otro intento de suicidio inútil ¿Por qué diablos, pese a tanto daño y tanto dolor no lograba asesinarse?

Suspiro casi como si gimiera por el dolor, miro hacia el techo buscando el rostro de alguien entre el frío metal de opaco color que invadía toda la fortaleza, como detestaba ese ambiente tan desagradable y falto de vida, además de estar ahogado por tanto tiempo de encierro, él era un maestro tierra, el metal no era un elemento del cual le gustase encontrarse rodeado, estaba enjaulado intento ser alguien que no era, pero solo así lograría cumplir su venganza, sirviendo a otros seres a quienes odiaba tanto a mas que a los malditos del Reino Tierra

Salio de la tina y se coloco una delicada yukata de seda verde, dejándose caer sobre la cómoda cama mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto, quería recordar a su hermana, tan pequeña e inocente, tan terca como aquella osada maestra agua, en si, ambas se parecían, tenían una idea que sostuviera sus principios y nada, absolutamente nada les hacia cambiar de parecer, por esa razón la dejo ir, si los demás soldados no se hubiesen percatado ella aun estaría escapando quizás ya lo habría conseguido, de todas formas curiosamente estaba conforme de que la chica no lograra abandonar el lugar, quería tenerla a su lado, ya sea para torturarla o ganarse su confianza, no lo sabia con precisión, pero era algo común en él, eso de tener una mezcla en su interior solía causarle varias confusiones, su sangre de maestro fuego era orgullosa, obstinada y sádica, y su sangre de maestro tierra era perseverante, firme y decidido pero era dominado por el linaje rojo

Estaba confundido, ahora solo podía pensar en la maestra agua que estaba decidido a torturar, de repente en su cabeza vino una rara idea ¿Qué seria si el joven príncipe Zuko y la joven campesina se unían¿Qué pasaría si ambos procreaban un mestizo de elementos opuesto¿Podría ser que su o sus hijos fueran tan desgraciados como él o quizás seria un beneficio? era algo que debía de intentar y aun si eso llegaba a fallar solo le quedaba acabar con la familia real, sin importar que él fuera un miembro de esa maldita familia…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Zuko tropezó con una enfurecida chica que lo atacaba con técnicas de fuego control bastante avanzadas, intentaba evitar los constante y agresivos ataque que llegaban con mucha precisión a su cuerpo, era como si ella supiera de antemano hacia donde tenia pensado moverse, un terrible sensación de fuego devorar su piel estaba invadiéndolo, se lanzo al suelo e intento con desesperación apagar la llama negra que corroía sus ropas, no deseaba experimentar el fuego sobre su piel de nuevo, enterró sus dedos en la tierra y tomo una gran cantidad tirándola sobre sus ropas logrando ahogar el fuego negro de Kurayami, la chica se acerco a él y desenvaino su katana que brillaba con un curioso color rojo vivo, el metal de su katana estaba ardiendo así como la ira de la mercenaria, la filosa y ardiente punta se encontraba a unos cuantos milímetros del rostro del agotado príncipe, podía sentir el calor que desprendía la ardiente hoja de esa peligrosa arma

-¿Cómo osas abandonarme?-dijo con una voz molesta

-¡¡No confío en ti!!-exclamo Zuko molesto enterrando sus dedos en el suelo, tenia pensado lanzar tierra al rostro de Kurayami para intentar escapar pero su puño fue retenido por una dura suele que ejercía presión lastimando su mano

-¿tienes pensado avanzar tu solo? Ja, pero que incompetente eres, no puedes siquiera sostener una pelea contra mi e intentas hacer de héroe

-¡Puedo lograrlo solo!

-¡no puedes, no con esa entupida actitud!

-¡¡No es la primera vez que me infiltro en una fortaleza, eh escapado de peores!!

-lo sé, fue cuando recataste al avatar de manos de Zhao ¿o me equivoco?

-…..¿como es que….?

-eso no importa, si de verdad quieres conseguir sacar con vida a la chica tendrás que idear un plan, e incluirme en el

-no tengo porque

Kurayami observó esa desafiante y obstinada mirada, no lograría que Zuko cambiara de opinión, seria mejor dejarlo ir solo, o hacerle creer que estaba solo, tenia que cuidar que nada le pasara el terco príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, estaba en ella cuidarlo

-bien, si no quieres cambiar de opinión…. Puedes marcharte yo no te seguiré

Zuko se sorprendió¿así de repente ella cambia de opinión? Era bastante raro pero si era la forma de poder seguir con su cometido no tenia que darle importancia, se puso de pie y continúo su camino alejadote de Kurayami, o al menos eso pensaba

**Fin Cáp.… 12 ahora la historia adicional… espero que les guste

* * *

**

**_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o0-o-_Bonus Extra 1ª Parte_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_**

**La historia Jie-Lun Hiaki y Toroki Lee (la maestra Fuego y el maestro Tierra)**

**Hace 25 años atrás……….**

Un pueblo ha sido destruido completamente por el ejército de la Nación del Fuego, una figura vestida con un uniforme de un rango superior recorre los restos calcinados de casas y cadáveres, sin embargo sus hermosos ojos dorados se pierden en el horizonte como si anhelara otra vida, otro destino, algo que se aleje de su actual vida

-Admirante, el ejercito esta listo para partir

-….bien, perfecto

-… disculpe Admirante…. Pero… ¿esta segura de lo que quiere hacer?

-¿acaso pones en duda mi plan?

-no, usted es la persona mas sobresaliente en estrategias militares… es solo que…

-temes por mi seguridad ¿verdad?

-…. Admirante Jie-Lun…. Su seguridad es nuestra prioridad

-jajaja-se rió la joven como si se burlara del comentario

-….¿disculpe….?- se molesto el soldado ante tal muestra de ingratitud-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-no te preocupas por mi, sino por como lo tomaría mi padre si algo me llegase a suceder

-… eso no es verdad

-no me mienta soldado, yo soy su superior, no e sido merecedora de este puesto solo por mi ascendencia familiar, pese a ser una mujer e superado a cada uno de los genios militares de la cámara de guerra, mi lugar era el asiento al lado derecho del señor del fuego Azulo, sin embargo e decidido tomar esta guerra en mis manos y mantener el rango de Admirante negándome a un titulo superior, no creas que puedo ser engañada tan fácilmente sin importar si son o no gente de mi Nación

-…..no quise ofenderla Admirante

-así me gusta…. Bien, pueden marcharse, yo me encargaré del resto

Una hermosa joven de unos 20 años ve como su gente, soldados de su Nación se alejan del ahora destruido pueblo, curiosamente su cuerpo tiembla de emoción, siente como si fuera liberada después de 14 años de tortura, 14 años de sometimiento jurando lealtad al señor del Fuego, sin comprender por que, se siente feliz de no portar ese uniforme de guerra y de ser la cabeza de todo un ejercito

Dos días después de haber abandonado el comando de su escuadra un ejercito de reconocimiento llego al desolado pueblo en ruinas, rápidamente los soldados comenzaron a remover los escombros hallando solo cadáveres calcinados y cenizas

-¡¡Por los espíritus¡¡Aquí hay alguien, esta con vida!!

-¡¡Comandante¡Hemos encontrado a una sobreviviente, esta gravemente quemada y muy débil!-confirmo un soldado del reino tierra a su superior

-…tráiganla de inmediato, la llevaremos con nosotros, no podemos permitirnos abandonar a aquellos que necesitan nuestra asistencia

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

En la mitad del desierto, en medio de la noche, sus ojos dorados se encontraron con unos bellos ojos esmeraldas…

-¡¡¿Quién eres tu?!!-pregunto de inmediato dando a comprender su sobresalto y agitación

-…¿te sientes bien?-pregunto el joven que se encontraba a su lado -¿no te duelen las heridas?

-¿Qué heridas?-pregunto la joven de pálida piel mirando asesinamente al muchacho que sin duda alguna era un soldado del Reino Tierra

-¿no te duele cuando te toco aquí?-dijo con un tono dulce y casi infantil mientras presionaba suavemente el hombro de la muchacha

-¡¡KYYAAAA¡¡Imbécil¡Eso me lastima!-ladro eufórica la muchacha al mismo instante que le daba un fuerte manotazo al joven soldado demostrando su ira

-¡Auch…! No era necesario que me golpearas…. Solo quería saber si aun te dolían las quemaduras-respondió molesto el joven soldado –bueno, ahora esta claro que si te duele… y que aun tienes bastante energía como para defenderte….

-¿Dónde estoy¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto un poco asustada mientras tocaba suavemente su adolorido hombro

-estamos en el desierto, nos dirigimos a Ba Sing Se…. Y yo soy Lee Toroki, hijo del comandante Lee Zhon-yu, es un placer… ¿supongo que me dirás tu nombre verdad?

-…..¿por que debería?-contesto fríamente la hermosa joven

-por que es una cortesía, además quiero saber el nombre de tan bella señorita, para recordarlo siempre-coqueteo Toroki a la chica mientras le ofrecía un poco de agua

-no quiero ser recordada por alguien tan vulgar como tú, mi nombre solo es revelado a aquel digno de oírlo-dijo con odio y rechazando la pequeña jarra de agua con gran brutalidad provocando que esta se quebrara, Toroki dejo de sonreír tiernamente mostrando una mirada seria casi agresiva, recogió los pedazos de la jarra y los volvió a unir empleando tierra control, luego volvió a servir un poco de agua pero esta vez la bebió él, con suma lentitud, dejando que un poco de la fresca agua se deslizara por su labio hasta su mentón con la clara intención de provocar a la apática muchachita, luego soltó un gran suspiro dejando en claro la frescura del liquido

-es una pena que no tengas sed… pensándolo mejor, no lo es, después de todo esta trago era lo último de agua que me quedaba-"comento" sarcásticamente fingiendo una sonrisa de niño bueno, para luego rematar el odio de la muchacha con una frase bastante desagrádale –bueno, supongo que es obvio que a los de la Nación del Fuego no saben apreciar el agua

Jie-Lun sintió como su acalorado cuerpo se volvía halado, tanto como los aiberg de la tribu agua del Sur, estaba sorprendida¿ese muchachito sabia que ella era una maestra fuego?, no, no podía saberlo, se había quemado su cuerpo para fingir ser una de las victimas del ataque que ella misma dirigió contra ese insignificante pueblo, debía de ser una supocisión bastante acertada del muchacho, y si ella no actuaba correctamente solo lograría confirmar su sospechas

-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con esos…..-y con todo el odio a si misma prosiguió- con esos genocidas barbaritos….?!!-apretó sus dientes odiándose por tal ofensa a su gente y Nación, pero gracias a ese gesto se gano la confianza de Toroki… y su atención también **(¬¬ jeje)**

-no quise ofenderte… últimamente e estado muy molesto… lo menos que quería era compararte con ellos…. –el rostros de Toroki mostraba una gran tristeza -Se que no eres como los de la Nación de Fuego, supongo que estas molesta por lo que ocurrió a tu pueblo… lamento mucho no haber llegado antes, tal vez si hubiésemos estado hay ellos no te habrían lastimado… ni a ti ni a nadie….-y al terminar de decir eso rozó la mano de Jie-Lun para luego mirarla con suma ternura, algo que confundió a la muchacha -la vedad me alegra que estés viva, así pude conocerte

Jie-Lun aparto su mano del contacto de Toroki, lo miro con desagrado y se juro que daría muerte a ese descarado joven y a toda la cuadrilla a la cual pertenecía

-¿en serio no quieres agua?- insistió el joven de hermosos ojos verdes volviendo a ofrecerle la misma jarra

-….creí que ya no tenias agua-contesto con ironía y odio mientras dirigía su enfadada mirada a otra dirección

-solo lo hice por tu falta de respeto-se defendió el muchacho volviendo a mostrar una hermosa y sincera sonrisa –tengo bastante agua como para ir y volver, además el viaje a Ba Sing Se atreves del desierto es largo y sediento, seria un tonto descuido cruzarlo sin precauciones como tener el suficiente liquido para el viaje, vamos, bebe, debes tener sed -extendió su brazo hasta la muchacha de orbes dorados sin dejar de mirarla ¿y como evitarlo? Si la muchacha le parecía lo mas hermoso de toda su vida, nunca había visto a una criatura con rangos tan finos y delicados como ella, sin embargo, la terquedad de la chica no cedió, miro por unos segundos la jarra con el apetecible liquido para luego hacer un gesto de desagrado con su rostro, no bebería ni comería de la mano de un maestro tierra, ellos eran sus enemigos y su deber era destruirlo, su orgullo de pertenecer a una familia noble y ser una gran maestra fuego era mucho mayor que cualquier hambre o sed que llegase a tener su cuerpo…. **Continuara…**

* * *

**Respondiendo Revienws!!**

ilmarien81: yo tambien estoy emocionada, desde el cap 13 Aang y Toph seran algo asi como mas intimos jeje

Hanna Li Asakura: yo que tu no le daria tanta confianza aun... Hiyama esta algo asi... como decierli?... demente... es algo de familia... jeje u.uU...

kawaii ale chan: jeje, si, voy a provocar un gran ataque cardiaco al monje pelon de Aang... y con lo de mi trabajo... pues lo deje... me quitaba mucho tiempo T.T

flower of night: esa Azula... la verda lo que viene mas adelnte no se lo espera nadie... y tengo un duda...que hare mas al final, con lo del concurso, pues, me encantaria poder participar,cada vez que lo intentaba algo pasaba y me salia que la pagina no exisita u.uU...

fernanda alcayaga: gracias por las imagenes y el video, yo tambien soy una seguidora de Irrel, espero que este cap alla sido de tu agrado X3

**Ahora la pregunta que queria hacer... ¿Que piensan de mi personaje pantentado (n.nU) Kurayami y de Hiyama?... por cierto, en el fin anterior escribi erronemente Hitora, hehe, sorry, eso sucede cuando se toma mucho para año nuevo n.nU...**

**Bueno ahora si es al final del Cáp. 12… espero que les haya gustado ambas entregas, espero sus reviewns y para este viernes Cáp. nuevos, tanto este fic como Zutara 2007 **

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-ShinobuByako-o-0-o-0-o-0-o- **

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MÍ X3!!!!!!!!**


	13. Cruzes de miradas

**¡¡¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!!!!!**

**Estoy muy feliz, desde el lunes que lo estoy, T.T muchas gracias por los saludos (snif) muy lindo, de verdad gracias (snif…snif)**

**Hace poco comencé a trabajar de nuevo…. No se alarmen, es un trabajo de medio tiempo, que solo dura de 2 a 2 horas ½… , nada por que preocuparse…. Hehe (si fuera de más horas dudo mucho que pudiese dedicarle tiempo al fic…u.uU)**

**Bueno ahora un resumen sobre el fic… la verdad no es un resumen, quería hacerlo mas largo pero en este Cáp. se me acorto todo…como que todo se dice aquí y pasa tan rápido que no ocupé tantas hojas del Word**

**Con respecto a la historia adicional…o.O WOOAAA!!! No pensé que les llegase a gustar n.nU, y me gusta mucho saber lo bien recibidos que fueron mis personajes (Kurayami & Hiyama) hasta el punto de pensar que seria una lastima si a alguno le llegase a pasar algo ¿verdad? (risa siniestra a lo lejos y una figura negra con unos ojos rojos brillantes)**

**Ahora un resumen de lo que acontece para este Cáp..**

**_Todos se ven la cara…. Aang conoce a su nuevo enemigo_ (….Ok no fue precisamente un "RESUME" u.uU)

* * *

**

Despertó a causa de un fuerte sonido de explosión, se vistió lo más rápido posible para ir directamente al lugar de donde provenía la segunda explosión

-¡¡¿Qué demonios sucede ahora?!!-ladro molesto el joven de ojos esmeraldas

-¡Señor… el avatar nos ataca!

-….interesante…-dijo con una voz calmando -¿pues que están esperando? Denle una bienvenida, digna de un ser tan importante como el "Avatar"

Los soldados intentaban derribar al bisonte volador, pero Appa era bastante ágil como para permitirse ser alcanzado por esas bolas de fuego, Aang concentro su aire control y desvió el curso de unos de esos proyectiles incendiados dando contra una de las paredes de acero logrando abrir una abertura

-¡¡Bien echo Aang¡Vamos por Katara, es nuestra oportunidad!-exclamo entusiasmado el joven guerrero de ojos marinos dando un salto desde el lomo de Appa hasta la nueva entrada recién creada

-¡Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí!-grito Toph mientras levantaba pesados y fuertes muros de roca solida para detener los constantes ataque del enemigo

-¡¡Pero Toph, no puedes quedarte sola, es peligroso!!- grito Sokka mientras intentaba llevan al interior de la fortaleza a la joven maestra tierra

-¡¡Déjala, ya a dicho que ella puede!!-exclamo el joven avatar un tanto enfurecido mientras golpeaba bruscamente el brazo de Sokka para que este soltara a Toph

-…. Esta bien, ten cuidado Toph-Sokka se introdujo a la fortaleza empuñando su cuchillo y bumerang adelantándose al joven monje, mientras que Aang se acerco a Toph y le pregunto con un tono tímido y preocupado

-se que eres fuerte pero… ¿estas segura?

-por supuesto, no te preocupes por mi, vayan por Katara, yo les haré tiempo

Aang la observó con cuidado, ella le estaba dedicando una de sus grandes sonrisas de terquedad, no sacaría nada con insistirle que los acompañara, además el interior del lugar era en su totalidad metal, un material no muy amigo de los maestro tierra

-volveremos en seguida

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Se acercó al lugar de la batalla, la visibilidad era casi imposible debido a la nube de tierra que se levantaba curiosamente de forma no natural, tomo posición y empleo sus habilidades de maestro tierra consiguiendo que el polvo regresara al suelo, su sorpresa fue enorme, a tal punto que su fría expresión cambio por fin, una niña era aquella que tanto problemas causaba, estaba asombrado tanto como maravillado, una jovencita talentosa y digna de ser poseedora de tal don sobre el dominio de la tierra

Toph se percato que algo no era "normal" entre esos tipos, su ciega mirada se concentro en los movimientos de aquel desconocido que definitivamente desentonaba el cuadro

-¡Tu no eres un soldado de la Nación de Fuego!-grito enfurecida, finalmente lo había captado, no había duda de que aquel sujeto era un maestro tierra como ella… no, no como ella, ella nunca trabajaría para los de la Nación de Fuego

El joven desconocido comenzó a aplaudir, como si se burlara de Toph

-¿Te crees muy gracioso?-escupió Toph molesta -¡¡¿Qué demonios hace un maestro tierra con el enemigo?!!

-¿enemigo?... ¿Quién dijo que la Nación de Fuego es mi enemiga?

-¿te estas burlando de mi?

-mi pequeña niña, la terquedad es un privilegio de los maestros tierras, firmes con sus ideas, contra sus enemigos… pero eso no va con migo, yo soy agresivo…La Nación de Fuego es agresiva

-…¿pero que demonios….¡Eres un maldito traidor!-ladro casi histérica concentrando la fuerza en sus manos y piernas logrando levantar unos bloques de piedra

-oh… veo que eres fuerte… pese a ser tan joven…. Eso es digno de admiración

-¡¡déjate las adulaciones para otro, yo no caigo con eso!!- Toph manipulo los bloques de tierra para que se estrellaran contra aquel traidor

-eres hábil…pero yo más- Hiyama había logrado despistar a Toph con una escultura falsa a tal velocidad que la joven maestra no noto el cambio de peso en las vibraciones de la tierra, tras ese engaño se deslizo hasta estar frente a la pequeña a la cual asesto un descomunal golpe en la cabeza**….(claro esta, este tipo es un salvaje….u.uU)** Toph cayó bruscamente contra el duro suelo mientras una herida en su cabeza comenzaba a teñir la tierra de rojo, Hiyama se agacho para tomar en sus brazos a la pequeña niña, toco la herida de Toph y rápidamente corrió al interior del fuerte hacia la enfermería, estaba preocupado, no había logrado medir su fuerza, su intención no era "matar" a la pequeña

Hiyama mando la inmediata atención a la pequeña a la cual había herido de muerte, dejándola bajo la custodia de la anciana curandera que le había asegurado que la niña estaba fuera de peligro

-…. Señor Hiyama…. ¿Por qué razón esta niña le preocupa tanto?-pregunto la intrigada curandera al notar una ligera expresión de preocupación en Hiyama

-¿Qué me preocupa¿De donde sacas esas absurdas suposiciones?-mascullo molesto ante tal afirmación

-…. Tiene razón… usted no se preocupa por nadie…ni por usted mismo

-mide tus palabras cuando este ante mi presencia anciana, no creas que seré considerado con una persona mayor, en la guerra nadie es diferente ante el enemigo

-…. Pero aquí el único enemigo es el Reino Tierra… los maestros tierras-dijo entre dientes pero con el deseo de poder escupírselo en la cara -¿A dónde va?-pregunto casi por inercia la curandera al ver que el joven de ojos esmeraldas se retiraba de la enfermería

-es hora de que use mi viejo uniforme

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Aang se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos se volvieron blancos por unos segundos, algo no estaba bien, esa incomoda sensación de escalofríos, estaba seguro de que a Toph le había pasado algo

-¡Aang debemos movernos rápido!- exclamo Sokka mientras tomaba de la muñeca a su joven amigo para obligarle a seguirle el paso

-¡¡Es Toph…Algo le a pasado!!-grito asustado Aang logrando con eso que unos soldados dieran con ellos

Los observo, uno soldados habían dando con el grupo del avatar, y gracias a eso el pasillo estaba despejado, avanzo a gran velocidad camuflándose entre las sombras y atacando desde la oscuridad sin permitirle al enemigo oportunidad alguna para defenderse, sin embargo no estaba seguro de donde estaba exactamente, necesitaba saber el paradero de Katara lo más pronto posible, unos pasos a lo lejos lo alarmaron, eran a lo menos unos 10 soldados que se dirigían hacia su posición, no podría contra todos, lo mejor seria atacarlos de uno en uno y al ultimo pedir instrucciones

-¡Ese maldito niño!- exclamo molesto uno de los 10 soldados

-¡como es posible que no podamos contra ese enano!

-¡¡escuchen soldados, nos han informado que a lo menos deben haber 4 personas dentro del fuerte, hay que encontrarlos y darles muerte!!

-¿incluyendo al avatar?

-no, a ese niño hay que capturarlo vivo, el general Hiyama desea entregárselo a la Princesa Azula como un presente, nos dividiremos, ustedes 5 por la derecha nosotros nos ocuparemos de esta parte

Ahora solo eran 5, así seria mas fácil, noqueo a cada uno dejando al ultimo atado al techo del oscuro pasillo

El extraño de la mascara azul le mostró sus espadas dobles y luego un papel con un dibujo del símbolo del océano y la luna dando a entender al soldado que se refería a la maestra agua

-….. No lo sé-mintió descaradamente mostrándose osado logrando que el misterioso sujeto de mascara de un demonio azul rozara el cuello del soldado con el filo de su espada

-….. ¡¡El general Hiyama la a mandado a las celdas!!… pero estas están en el subterráneo, no lograras llegar con vida ni a la mitad del camino-se burlo el desagradable sujeto logrando con eso que aquel misterioso joven lo golpeara en la frente con el mango de su espada dejándolo inconciente, se desplazo rápidamente hasta el pasillo de la derecha y se preparo para atacar pero no hubo necesidad de eso, por una extraña razón los otros 5 soldados yacían inconcientes en el frío piso metálico, los examino a uno por uno, y terrible fue su sorpresa, no estaban inconcientes ¡Estaban Muerto!…. Eso asusto a Zuko, alguien mas había invadido el interior de la fortaleza, alguien más del el avatar y su detestable amigo¿pero quien seria tan sangre fría para asesinarlos sin piedad?

-…. ¿quien….eres tu….?-dijo una voz entre cortada y jadeante casi sin fuerzas

Zuko se aproximo al sobreviviente pero mantuvo la distancia

-…nos a…. traicionado… maldigo a los mestizos…..-logro decir antas de soltar su últimos suspiro y despedirse del mundo de los vivos, Zuko se inclino y examino sus signos vitales, ya nada se podía hacer, el fiel soldado había dado su vida por proteger su creencia y las de su nación, ahora solo tenia que concentrarse en encontrar a Katara y aquella otra persona que estaba seguro, era sin duda alguna Kurayami

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Katara escucho un fuerte sonido provenir del pasillo, algo similar a un costal de papas caer súbitamente al suelo, luego la pesada manilla metálica rechinó y uno pasos delicados pero rápidos se aproximaron a su celda, la joven maestra agua se asomó a la pequeña ventanilla intentado ver quien era aquellas personas que parecían venir a su rescate

-¡Katara!... ¿donde estas Katara?-chilló una voz un tanto suave intentando no subir de tono

-¡¿Aang¿Eres tu?-Katara estaba sorprendida –¡¡estoy aquí!!-grito llena de alegría mientras sacaba su mano por la ventanilla con la intención de indicar su ubicación

-¡Katara¡¿Esta bien¿No te han hecho daño?- fue lo primero que pregunto Sokka mientras examinaba la puerta

-….solo e tenido la mala suerte de conocer al general de este desagradable lugar-mascullo molesta la morena mientras apretaba su puño con ira

-creo que ya sé como abrir esta puerta, hazte para atrás hermana si no saldrás lastimada

Katara obedeció, retrocedió rápidamente y se ubicó en un rincón para mantenerse lo más alejada posible de la puerta, Sokka coloco una pequeña bolsa de cuero en la cerradura y luego le prendió fuego

El plan había resultado, la pesada puerta metálica se deslizo con suavidad permitiendo que la luz de las antorchas del pasillo llegaran al interior de la oscura celda, Katara reacciono rápido lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano y de su pequeño amigo

-¡¡Oh Aang, Sokka!!... ni se imaginan cuanto los he extrañado… ¿pero donde esta Toph?

-…ella esta haciendo tiempo, debemos irnos rápido, tengo un mal presentimiento-exclamo sin falta el joven monje al instante en que Katara preguntaba por la pequeña maestra tierra

-¡Por supuesto¡¡No quiero permanecer en este lugar ni un segundo más!!-grito Katara mientras corría hacia la puerta del pasillo dejando atrás a su hermano y amigo

Aang se adelanto usando sus habilidades de aire control para correr mas rápido que los demás y aprovechar de intentar noquear a cualquier soldado que recuperase el conocimiento, pero mas que nada le preocupaba Toph ya que llevaba mucho rato que no escuchaba estruendo alguno, cosa rara por que Toph era de aquellas que hacían mucho ruido

Se acerco a la abertura que había en el muro metálico y busco rápidamente la presencia de la joven maestra tierra, pero no la vio, ni a ella ni a ningún soldado, claro solo a excepción de aquel misterioso joven que bestia un atuendo de un soldado del Reino Tierra

Aang dio un salto y mientras caía lentamente hasta el suelo aprovecho de soplar su silbato de bisonte para llamar a Appa, una vez sus pies tocaron tierra firme se acerco rápidamente hasta aquel joven de Reino Tierra

-¿Qué hace aquí….¿Acaso los soldados del Reino Tierra están por esta zona?

-….ya hemos tomado el fuerte… supongo que tu haz de ser el "Avatar"

-si…. Pero ¿Dónde están los demás soldados…¿Y Toph?

-¿Toph¿Te refieres a la joven maestra tierra?

-si ella ¿Dónde esta?

-¡¡Aléjate de él!!-Grito una voz de mujer mientras una filosa y roja katana viajaba directamente al cuello de soldado del Reino Tierra

El soldado de traje verde levanto un muro de tierra y logro evitar la peligrosa hoja de aquella arma, Aang giro inmediatamente y vio que en los brazos de Kurayami yacía Toph inconciente, rápidamente unos soldados salieron del fuerte rodeando tanto a Aang como a Kurayami, eran soldados de la Nación de Fuego

Hiyama no espero un solo segundo, sin darle tiempo al joven monje de reaccionar lo ataco hundiendo sus pies bajo tierra

-estúpido niño, te dejas llevar por las apariencias… Ya me encargare de ti.-dijo mientras miraba asesinamente a la misteriosa joven de ojos negros y pálida piel, lo que mas le sorprendía era que hubiese logrado sacar a Toph del interior del fuerte sin ningún rasguño

-¡¿un maestro tierra…?!-dijo sorprendida Kurayami mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-¿acaso tu también vendrás a sermonearme?-bufo molesto Hiyama mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven mercenaria -¿piensas cargar con la niña durante la batalla?-se burlo al ver que Toph solo era una carga para la misteriosa dama

-no e venido a pelear-contesto Kurayami mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Toph contra su pecho

-ah…. Supongo que era una misión de rescate, pero que mal…. Todos nuestro huéspedes son unos mal agradecidos, nunca comprendí por que razón, cuando apenas llegan ya desean irse-volvió a decir con un sarcástico tono de burla

Aang observo la situación, no era para nada favorable y pese a saber que Kurayami era bastante fuerte como para poder dar pelea y huir, no podría hacer mucho si cargaba con Toph, por suerte para él, el joven de ojos verdes no había inutilizado sus brazos y manos y al momento en que Hiyama se lanzaba al ataque realizo un rápido tierra control para desequilibrar la concentración del joven de ojos verdes

Hiyama retrocedió ante la presencia de aquella enorme muralla de piedra que había emergido de la nada, luego se volteo lentamente y miro con odio al joven monje, no sabia que el avatar ya dominara la tierra….

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0_-Bonus Extra 2ª Parte_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

La noche estaba acabando, y se podía apreciar a lo lejos un hermoso y radiante astro iluminando las dunas del gran desierto del Reino Tierra, Jie-Lun despertó junto con el primer rayo de sol que ilumino su rostro, se sentía fortalecida, pese a no poder dormir bien por la noche el Sol siempre le devolvía la energía y la fuerza, se puso de pie y salio de la pequeña y vulgar tienda de campaña donde tenia que dormir, extendió sus brazos para sentir el calor de su espíritu protector rozando su pálida y hermosa piel, era como las plantas, necesitaba del sol para crecer y seguir viva, dejo que una delicada brisa del desierto revoloteara por su larga cabellera de un color negro intenso, dirigió una dulce mirada al sol entrecerrando sus ojos para que su luz no le lastimara la visión, y luego dejo que una hermosa y delicada sonrisa se asomara tímidamente en sus labios, ya no estaba molesta, es mas, ya no parecía impórtale la incomoda y desagradable situación en la cual ella misma se había metido por seguir un plan…

Toroki salio de su tienda, él era igual que Jie-Lun, despertaba junto con el sol solo que no lo disfrutaba de la misma manera que la chica, se estiro para sentir como sus huesos y músculos reaccionaban, luego busco la jarra con agua y se humedeció el rostro, camino por unos segundos rodeando las otras tiendas de campaña para dirigirse a la de su superior pero detuvo su marcha ante la presencia de la hermosa Jie-Lun

-¿ya estas de pie….?

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar casi de mala gana y de manera insolente, como si le estuviese pidiendo explicaciones, Jie-Lun tomo eso como un insulto y llena de cólera abofeteo al insolente muchacho

-¡¿EY?!...-Toroki guardo silencio por unos segundos para luego lanzarse sobre la agresiva muchacha tirándola sobre la caliente arena, y con su tierra control hundió las manos de la joven para que esta no fuera a intentar nada –no tenias que ser tan ruda ¿Por qué no eres como las demás mujeres?-dijo molesto el joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabellera dorada **(Pues si, Toroki tiene el cabello castaño claro que con la luz del sol parece dorada pero no lo es y pues por la noche se ve como castaño oscuro común)**

Jie-Lun se asusto, nunca había estado en una situación tan incomoda y poco favorable, eso de estar conteniéndose a emplear fuego control para esconder su identidad era bastante difícil se sobrellevar

-¡¡Eres un marrano¡¡Quítate de encima vulgar soldado de pacotilla!!

-….pero que boquita la tuya… creí que era una persona mas agradable, pero parece que toda la nobleza es igual

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- otra cosa que la tomo de sorpresa ¿Cómo era que el muchacho había descubierto su linaje Noble?

-no puedes esconderlo, una campesina común no se comportaría como tu… dime la verdad ¿de que pueblo eres?

Las hermosas orbes doradas de la joven maestra fuego se convirtieron en unos pequeños puntos amarillos dando a entender su expresión se sobresalto, su plan era infalible, no tenia falla alguna ¿pero entonces como era posible que ese maldito individuo pudiese saber tanto de ella?

-¡¿Qué insinúas con eso?!-escupió molesta la Jie-Lun mientras intentaba tumbar al descarado maestro tierra que permanecía sobre ella

-no creas que soy un tonto, conozco perfectamente a los maestros fuegos… tu eres una de ellos y no lo niegues-su tono de voz era absoluto, su insinuación poseía tal firmeza que Jie-Lun no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, nunca ningún hombre, ni siquiera su padre había logrado mantenerse firme ante su asesina mirada, pero Toroki era distinto, mas bien, era inteligente, había logrado engañar a la chica haciéndole creer que era el típico muchachito carismático y alegre que nunca solía faltar en la guerra

-¿no piensas contestarme?

-si, lo soy, soy una maestra fuego, tu enemiga ¿y ahora que piensas hacer¿Matarme acaso?-intentó mantenerse firme fingiendo osades, pero la verdad era que la fría y seria actitud de Toroki la intimidaba tanto que incluso ella dudaba de la firmeza de su voz

-no te matare, no soy un asesino

-¿insinúas que mi nación lo es?

-¿acaso me lo vas a negar?

-…..no, es verdad

-… ¿no te da remordimiento matar a gente inocente?

-llámalo la ley de la naturaleza, el mas fuerte se desase del mas débil…

Una fuerte bofeteada se escucho por toda el área, y un eco resonó entre las dunas, sin embargo no fue suficiente para lograr despertar a todo los soldados, los hermosos ojos dorados comenzaron a humedecerse, luego una lagrima tras otra hiciera acto de presencia, Toroki la observo molesto pero luego su expresión de enojo termino por desaparecer dando paso a un rostro arrepentido

-lo lamento-le susurro el joven de ojos verdes mientras acariciaba la mejilla lastimada de la hermosa maestra fuego –no era mi intención… supongo que con esto solo lograre que me odies más que antes

Sin embargo Jie-Lun no oía las palabras del joven maestro tierra, estaba shokeada, nunca nadie le había levantado la mano, de todas formas nunca hubo razón para eso, ella siempre obedecía sin reclamar, por lo tanto nadie podía reprocharle nada, luego sus húmedos ojos se encontraron con los de Toroki, no odiaba al muchacho pese a lo que le había echo, mas bien sentía que le estaba mostrando otro mundo, luego una suave caricia en su mejilla la saco del transe, el muchacho ya no la miraba con lastima si no mas bien con deseo, por vez primera sintió su cuerpo temblar, muchos hombres la había visto de esa manera pero ninguno como Toroki, que con esa mirada le hacia recordad que ella era una mujer….**Continuara…..

* * *

**

**Ahora la parte de las preguntas…. (La verdad es que quiero interacción con las(os) lectoras(es) por eso decidí hacerles preguntas para saber que piensan**

**¿Qué les parece el Bonus Extra (suena como si fuera un juego n.nU)?**

**Quero aclararles el B.E (abreviación) no tiene nada que ver con la cantidad de hojas del Fic original, es decir, que por esa historia no acorto el Fic de Zutara y Topg en las Sombras (esta vez me salio corto por que era justo para cortarlo hay)**

**Ok esa es la pregunta de la semana XP…. Espero sus Reviews!!!!**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-ShinobuByako-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**


	14. la culpa y el dolor

**Muy bien, antes de hacer acto de presencia dejare en claro una cosillas que son importantes**

**Yo no soy SB (abreviación de ShinobuByako)**

**soy una linda vecina amiga de SB que se entero q' al lado suyo vivia la escritora del Fanfic que tanto me gusta (jajaja que suerte la de algunas jajaja)**

**yo traspaso el fic de SB porque ella no da señales de vida, y la razon es…. Muy sencilla, la pobre tiene que procurar sus estudios Universitario sobre cualquie cosa, que bah, ni les digo que vida social ya ni tiene la pobre**

**Soy HIAKI jajajajaja, me puese ese apodo después de leer el fic, me gusto mucho ese nombre **

**yo subo cada cap por mes, si es q' mis padres no me castigan por mis notas…T.T… eso pasa muy seguido**

Una hora antes…

Se acerco con suma cautela a la torre de vigilancia del fuerte, Zuko había logrado entrar, ahora le correspondía a ella

Unos soldados recorrían la entrada de rincón a rincón, y otros sobre el muro de vigilancia, la altura de aquel muro era demasiado para ella, pero por debajo de la tierra no seria imposible…

Una vez del otro lado, diviso a lo lejos el bisonte del avatar, aprovechando que la fuerza de ataque se concentraba en un solo objetivo que no era ella, se dirigió sin rodeo al interior del fuerte, tras los pasos de Zuko

Corrió a lo largo de los interminables pasillos metálicos, pero no lograba llegar a ninguna parte, luego un gemido la guió hasta un pasillo con cinco soldados tirados en el frío piso gris… los examino uno por uno y descubrió con espanto que estaban todos muertos… ¿pero quien haría algo así? ¿Acaso Zuko….?

Escucho a lo lejos pasos apresurados, no eran de alguien que portara armadura, mas bien eran pasos ágiles y ligeros, examino las paredes y encontró una fuga en el sistema de ventilación **(que anteriormente había sido causada por Katara)** y sin dudar un instante dio un salto y se introdujo al infernal tubo para evitar ser vista por aquellos que descubrió, eran el avatar y su moreno amigo

Podría haberlos seguido pero algo cambio sus planes, a lo lejos, provenientes de otra ranura de ventilación una voz muy familiar la obligo a tal drástico cambio, dejo a Aang lo del rescate de Katara y busco el lugar de origen de aquella voz masculina que le era perturbadoramente familiar

Se acerco a la reja de ventilación y miro del otro lado, no logro saber el origen de aquella voz pero reconoció a la pequeña que yacía inconciente sobre uno de los catres, era Toph y lo peor de todo eran las vendas teñidas en rojo que habían en su cabeza

Sintió la misma ira que cuando tenía 6 años, el interior de su cuerpo comenzó a arder, un calor que superaba al aire caliente que viajaba por la ventilación, a tal punto que solo vasto poner sus manos sobre el metal para fundirlo en cuestión de segundos

Su aparición tan repentina y la manera en como se había devorado el metal espanto a los soldados, intentaron atacarla para derrotarla pero nada se logro, algo inexplicable sucedía a cada instante en que un puño de fuego se acercaba a ella, solo basto unos segundos tras esa cortina de fuego negro que levanto para derrotar a los pocos enemigos que habían en la habitación, ninguno pudo hacerle daño alguno

Tomo a Toph en brazos y busco la salida mas cercana, estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo es que Toph había terminando tan mal herida? de todas formas de algo estaba segura, ese tipo de herida no las hacia un soldad de la Nación de fuego

Vio como una gran cantidad de soldados salían apresurados, ninguno de los que pasó a su lado noto su presencia, una vez fuera su mirada se centro en el avatar aproximándose a un joven que portaba el uniforme de un soldado de Omashu, vasto unos segundos antes de que aquel sujeto cometiera un error que permito a la joven mercenaria conocer sus intenciones, antes de que algo terrible ocurriera se llevo su mano hasta su cintura buscando su arma…pero, para su sorpresa, en alguna parte había perdido su katana

A gran velocidad cortando el aire la katana de hoja roja se interpuso al paso del farsante, aprovechando aquella confusión de segundos grito para advertir al joven monje

-¡¡Aléjate de él!!

Sin embargo la reacción de aquel extraño fue rápida y dejo totalmente confundida a la joven mercenaria, aquel joven impostor resulto ser un verdadero maestro tierra

-¡¿un maestro tierra…?!

-¿acaso tu también vendrás a sermonearme?-bufo molesto el misterioso maestro tierra -¿piensas cargar con la niña durante la batalla?

-no e venido a pelear-contesto la joven mercenaria

-ah…. Supongo que era una misión de rescate, pero que mal…. Todos nuestro huéspedes son unos mal agradecidos, nunca comprendí por que razón, cuando apenas llegan ya desean irse-volvió a decir con un sarcástico tono de burla e inmediatamente inutilizo los pies de Aang enterrándolos bajo tierra y tomó la katana del muro que había levantado para protegerse dirigiendo su ataque contra el rostro de la desconocida sin embargo su ataque fue saboteado por el avatar que utilizando su habilidad sobre la tierra logro bloquear el casi nefasto destino de la mercenaria –así que ya controlas la tierra…..eso no me lo esperaba de un niño tan estúpido como tu

-¡¡Aléjate de ellas!!-grito colérico el joven monje al instante que se liberaba las piernas y se preparaba para la lucha

-¿crees que estas listo para enfrentarme? Ni siquiera el príncipe Zuko pudo con migo….jeje, fue así como es que tu amiguita de la tribu Agua termino bajo mi tutela

-¿de que estas hablando?-aquello que maliciosamente había dicho aquel sujeto no le sonaba para nada agradable

-¡¡Avatar, no lo escuches!!-grito asustada Kurayami mientras intentaba de alguna forma mantener alejado a los soldados

-¿quieres saber como encontré a tu "querida amiguita"?

-…..¡¡NO!!-una respuesta decisiva pese a que la curiosidad le estaba perforando la piel

-que pena…. Pero quiero aclararte algo niño, nunca tuviste oportunidad alguna con ella… ya que tú amiga Katara…es una mujer mientras que tu…. Solo eres un niño

-¡¡Bastas!! ¡¡CALLATE!!-grito colérico el joven monje mientras hacia temblar la tierra

-¡¡no avatar, no te alteres!! Solo es de cobardes… ¡¡Solo un cobarde trata de debilitar a su oponente de esa forma!!-reprocho molesta la joven mercenaria mientras mantenía una lucha contra cuatro maestros fuegos

Los movimientos de la mercenaria eran algo de admiración, no podía saber si ella esquivaba los ataques de fuego control o… ¿¡es que a caso aquella mujer los desviaba como si tuviese poder sobre ese elemento?!

-tu… mujer, no eres una persona ordinaria, eres una maestra ¿no es verdad?- espero unos segundos para oír lo que le contestaba Kurayami, pero solo guardo silencio, entonces fue cuando una macabra idea cruzo su ya perjudicada y retorcida mente villana

-soldados, olviden las ordenes, los quiero a todos muertos, incluyendo al avatar

-¡¡NOO!!-fue el grito desesperado que atrajo la atención de todos, era Katara que se encontraba rodeada sin oportunidad de dar combate a los soldados que se preparaban para lanzar su ataque

-¡¡NO, POR FAVOR, DETENTE!!- rogó con lagrimas en sus ojos Aang al ver que no podría proteger a sus compañeros

-que débil eres avatar, pero era de esperarse, solo eres un niño, si te rindes tranquilamente te puedo dar mi palabra de que pensare en matar a solo uno de tus compañeros- rió macabramente como si quisiera superar la maliciosa risa de Azula

-tu, estas enfermo, mira lo que te a echo la guerra… mírate lo que te haz echo, solo eres un monstruo sediento de poder y odio, eres una vergüenza para tu gente- grito Kurayami entre dientes con tal furia como si fuera otra persona, su cuerpo se veía tenso, Aang pudo notarlo, ella estaba tratando de retenerlo, esa segunda identidad que poseía, esa identidad que no era para nada una persona

-¡¡jajajajaja!!, la guerra solo me a regenerado, dime, ¿Quién definió lo que estaba bien o estaba mal? ¿Quién puede asegurarme que lo que tú haces es lo correcto y que lo que hago yo… es lo contrario? Dependiendo de los puntos de vista, no e cometido crimen alguno que atente contra el bien

-¡¡¿matar personas no es acaso atentar contra el bien?!!-grito enfurecido Aang mientas mantenía a raya a los interminables uniformados que trataban de atraparle

La expresión en el rostro de Hiyama cambio, ahora no poseía una siniestra risa retorcida de psicópata, mas bien parecía haber entrado en sus cabales y su rostro ahora mostraba una extraña seriedad, con una mirada que podía causar lastima

-dime tu avatar ¿en tus vidas pasadas no haz matado a tus enemigos?- pregunto mientras levantaba la katana y la empuñaba nuevamente sin dirigir su mirada a nadie en particular -¿Qué pasa? No me digas que nunca haz matado, por que tu perfectamente sabes que eso no es cierto

Aang no podía contestar, estaba comprendiendo a donde quería llegar con ese interrogatorio, de alguna forma u otra Hiyama estaba logrando su objetivo, perturbar al joven monje para quebrarlo espiritualmente

-así como en tus anteriores vidas, tienes una nueva misión, "Matar a Ozai" ¿acaso eso no es atentar contra el bien?

-jajajaja…..¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Todos los presentes sintieron una rara perturbación, por alguna razón esa extraña, y sin duda alguna, tétrica risa era de temer ¿Qué le estaba pasando a la joven mujer de cabellera negra como para que riera a carcajadas? ¿Es que ya había perdido la cordura?

-¡Deja de reír mujer entupida!-le ordeno enfurecido el joven maestro tierra sintiendo que Kurayami se mofaba de él -¡¿Qué es lo tan gracioso como para que rías de esa forma?! ¿Será acaso que ya te haz echo a la idea de que no podrás escapar?!-dijo con un tono de seguridad dudosa y sarcasmo para intentar no mostrar inquietud

-jeje, no seas estúpido, el único que morirá aquí serás tu y tus hombres- e inmediatamente un gran circulo de fuego negro rodeo a la extraña mercenaria consumiendo así a los soldados que estaban cerca dejando tanto a Aang como a Hiyama atónitos

Katara y Sokka estaban a unos cuantos metros de su pequeño amigo, pero no había forma de acercarse, Sokka mantenía lo mas alejado posible a esos fastidiosos soldados que no lograba entender de donde diablos salían, además, no contaba con el apoyo de su hermana, la joven maestra agua no podía usar en todo sus habilidades debido al terrible dolor en sus muñecas

-por amor a la carne de focapingüinos, de donde diablos salen estos, se multiplican o que??!! ¡¡Katara!! Necesito ayuda aquí

-¡Estoy asiendo todo lo que puedo Sokka, no me presiones, también son muchos para mi sola!-grito histérica la maestra agua ante el reproche poco agradable de su moreno hermano

-¡¡Basta ya mocosos!! Golpeen asta acabarlos, ya oyeron las nuevas ordenes, los quiere a todos muertos

Una sombra aterrizo desde lo alto de la torre de vigilancia hasta el piso, atacando sin basilar a los soldados, Katara observo sorprendida al extraño de traje azul oscuro y de mascara de demonio, estaba segura que en algún lugar lo había visto

Sokka despabilo a su hermana con un brusco jalón de su larga trenza

-¡Reacciona Katara, tenemos que movernos mientras esos tipos atacan al "héroe de la mascara"!

-pero…-Katara quería quedarse a apoyar al extraño, no consideraba justo dejarlo solo contra todos esos uniformados pero, al alejarse involuntariamente por su hermano la enorme cortina de fuego la hizo olvidarse del Espíritu Azul -¡¡Aang!!...¿¿¡¡AANG!!??-grito llena de histeria y con lagrimas en sus azules ojos, el terror y el pánico había invadido hasta la medula de sus tambaleantes huesos

Hiyama trataba de acabar con esa fastidiosa criatura de hermosa apariencia, la mercenaria era un enemigo poderoso y de temer, pues con solo levantar esa cortina de fuego negro había reducido a todos los desgraciados que se encontraban en los límites de las llamas en cadáveres carbonizados, nunca había visto tal agravio de fuego control

No lograba pensar estratégicamente para deshacerse de ella, y por primera vez tuvo miedo de morir, o más bien, tuvo miedo de ser asesinado

-¡¡Alto mujer!!-intento decir, pero solo consiguió que Kurayami lograra reducir la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Hiyama -¡¡Tu criatura inhumana!!-escupió molesto el maestro tierra al sentir como las llamas negras provenientes del puño de esa mercenaria rozaba su piel causándole una terrible quemadura, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible levanto de forma incierta grandes bloques de piedra

-¿Qué sucede con tu gran ego de asesino?-fue lo que pregunto con aire irónico la mercenaria

Mientras Hiyama y Kurayami sostenía una lucha Aang vio la oportunidad de acercarse a Toph, estaba asustado, abrazo con todas sus desgastadas fuerzas a su joven compañera y maestra tratando de no llorar como el niño asustado que era

-necesito ayuda, necesito ayuda…que alguien nos salve por favor…-repetía entre sollozo y aire entre cortado en forma casi desesperada si soltar a su inconciente amiga, ignorando que así su concentración solo lo llevaba a un estado avatar descontrolado y agresivo

Hiyama se aferro a su reciente quemadura, una quemadura que le dolía de una manera infernal, nunca había sentido un dolor similar, alzo su mirada para asegurarse que la mercenaria no estuviera cerca, saco la katana que había dejado en la funda de su espada y algo llamo su atención, la hoja estaba ardiendo al rojo vivo pero lo mas sorprendente era la marcas que se lograban percibir (onda señor de los anillos u.uU)

-el sello familiar de los Hiaki….-logro decir con suma dificultad y con ojos sorprendidos

-¿Qué haz dicho?...-dijo atónita la mercenaria al oír que alguien conocía el significado de esa imagen

-¿Por qué tu portas esta espada?...¿¡¡Como es que tu?!!-El joven de ojos verdes estaba sobresaltado, ya no era una agresividad de combate lo que lo dominaba si no el deseo desesperado de saber por que esa mujer poseía tan valiosa espada

-…….tu ¿Cómo es que tu?...-el corazón comenzó a latirle a gran velocidad, y la sensación de escalofríos recorrió su espina dorsal, finalmente logro mirar de frente a ese tipo tan despreciable y había podido recordarlo, por unos segundos que para ella parecieron minutos, sus miradas se cambiaron, estaba segura que Hiyama también sabia quien era ella, su concertación solo era para él, no había forma de que nada rompiera ese momento, ni siquiera el echo de que la tierra y el aire actuaran tan raros

El aire y la tierra comenzaron a mezclarse, Kurayami observo como unos raros remolinos de polvo comenzaban a acentuar sus proporciones de forma inexplicable, comprendiendo rápidamente que Aang estaba descontrolándose, dejando de un lado su incomodo descubrimiento se dirigió a gran velocidad hasta donde estaba el joven monje, intento calmarlo y hacerlo volver en si, pero lo único que consiguió fue enfurecer al monje

Aang, estaba totalmente fuera de control, unos fuertes remolinos de polvo y roca comenzaron a rodearlo y Kurayami quedo atrapada en uno de ellos, sin embargo logro sujetar uno de los brazos del avatar e intento hablarle

-por favor avatar, trata de controlarte, por favor, tranquilízate, tus amigos están aquí, ellos…

Aang le dirigió una calculadora mirada luminosa y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza una roca voló directamente hasta el rostro de la mercenaria, embistiéndola de un golpe, el grito que dio se escucho por todo el lugar, asustando a todos los que conocían la proveniencia de aquella voz de dolor

Pese al golpe, semiaturdida y con la mitad del rostro ensangrentado, se arrastro hasta estar bajo la posición de donde flotaba Aang, a medida que iba acercandose su visión se teñía de rojo e era incapaz de poder ver

El grito de Kurayami llego a los oídos de Toph que hasta ahora seguía inconciente.

Pese al dolor en su cabeza y sentirse muy mareada e inestable, se puso de pie, concentro su atención en los movimientos de la tierra sin entender nada, todo era un mar de confusión, así como las arenas del desierto. Trato de encontrar a sus amigos a través de las vibraciones, pero con esos remolinos todo parecía esparcirse al azar, finalmente algo le dio una señal clara de donde podía haber alguien, sintió el cuerpo de la mercenaria arrastrándose con dificultad hacia un punto exacto, hacia el mismo lugar de donde nacían esos nefastos remolinos que atontaban a la tierra

-"quizás"- pensó Toph –"quizás si ataco al que esta ocasionando esto…."- hizo presión con su pie derecho y levanto una columna de roca entre Aang y Kurayami

Al ver ese pilar y notar a Toph de pie, comenzó a tranquilizarse, los remolinos parecían disiparse pero, el echo es que se concentraban en uno solo, creándose la madre de los tornados (O.oU) que succionó a todos…..

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sintió en todo su cuerpo un gran frió que lo despertó de su pesadilla, sintió en sus ojos grises la presencia de la luz de la luna y en su piel tatuada el abrazo de la brisa del bosque

-Ya te despertaste, es la segunda vez que terminas así- dijo una joven voz de reproche que estaba a su lado –Aang…¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Toph?...-logro toser al momento que sintió el dolor en su pecho al inhalar por la boca

-lamento no poder ayudarte mas como lo haría Katara, después de todo no tengo sus poderes curativos –murmuro con un poco de frialdad mientas humedecía una tela en un recipiente que había echo con su tierra control

Aang trato de sentarse al sentir dormida la mitad de su cuerpo, mientras que veía que Toph se dirigía hasta una fogata

-ten Kurayami, póntelo en el ojo

-¿Kurayami?-murmuro el monje al notar su presencia camuflada con el árbol donde estaba apoyada

Toph se acerco hasta su amigo y le pidió que la acompañara, Aang con mucha dificultad se puso de pie y siguió a su ciega amiga

-¿Qué sucede Toph?

-tu dímelo

-¿Qué?

-¿no sabes que sucedió? ¿No lo recuerdas?

-para ser sincero….

-mmmm…. ¿tienes idea de lo que le haz echo a la mercenaria?-exclamo agresivamente, y antes de que Aang dijera ago ella lo interrumpió –Lo lamento, no quería lastimarte

-¿Qué?

-cuando se formo ese gran tornado… yo… te ataque

-¿Qué?...- volvió a preguntar el joven avatar -¿Por qué?

-estaba confundida, no puedo ver lo que no esta en el suelo, además… estaba asustada

Aang miro a Toph, pudo jurar que la pequeña tenía rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas

-no te preocupes…. Estoy bien, ya vez, me paré y ahora estamos hablando, no hay de que preocuparse –luego vino el silencio perturbador, ese silencio que resuena por todos lados, ese silencio que no le gusta oír a nadie

-¿quieres saber sobre Katara y Sokka?-dijo finalmente Toph con un poco de frialdad

-si- contesto inmediatamente el joven monje mirando con lastima a su joven sifu

-no se que paso con ellos… bueno, la verdad no estoy segura….Kurayami… ella….-decía con dificultad, como si temiera a algo

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡¡a sido todo mi culpa!!-exclamo con lagrimas la pequeña maestra tierra mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y mantenía sus manos en puño

-¿¿¡Por que dices eso Toph?!!- se alarmo Aang al oír tal testimonio de su amiga

-yo debía mantener la zona limpia de esa escoria, pero no lo hice

-no fue tu culpa

-¡¡si lo fue ¿Qué clase de maestra soy si no puedo proteger a mis amigos?!!-y rompió en llanto, era una furia acumulada, una impotencia y una vergüenza que no sabia como dar frente, pero el calido abrazo de Aang la tranquilizo

-Toph…. Yo tampoco pude protegerlos…. Se supone que debíamos rescatar a Katara….-Aang miro a los ojos de Toph, notando que el nombrar a Katara le ocasionaba un disgusto, algo que de verdad le extraño mucho, guardo silencio analizando la situación y pensando en que decir pero Toph se le adelanto

-tienes que hablar con Kurayami- y al momento en que se lo decía se separaba de él para dirigirse a una distancia prudente de la fogata

Aang miro desconcertado a su joven maestra, y sintió que se la hacia difícil tragar su propia saliva, se acerco a Kurayami sin quitarle la vista a la maestra tierra

-yo…. –dijo sin pensar el joven avatar pero sus palabras no lograron salir al momento que logro ver el rostro de la mercenaria -¡¡¿Qué te a sucedido?!!-grito con espanto al notar aquellas heridas

Kurayami parecía una estatua, mirando siempre el mismo punto en la fogata que ardía sin parar, hasta que finalmente alzo su mano y la llevo hasta su rostro para mover unos cuantos mechones de su hermoso cabello negro y cubrir así su ojo derecho

Aang se paro de inmediato y dirigió su mirada llena de culpa hasta un punto ciego entre las sombras del bosque

-a sido mi culpa?...e sido yo verdad?-decía con dificultad y dolor en su pecho, el aire se le hacia difícil de respirar y su cuerpo estaba helado

-siéntate- fue la orden que le dio la mercenaria al avatar mientras ella bajaba su mano ocultándola entre su abrigo de color verde y ensangrentado

-¡¡dímelo!!- reclamo el monje dirigiendo una mirada al ojo derecho de la mercenaria

-no Aang…- por primera vez ella lo llamaba por su nombre, su ojo izquierdo lo miraba con ternura, se acerco a él y lo abrazo oprimiendo su cuerpo con suavidad al del joven monje, trasmitiendo una calidez maternal que Aang desconocía –tu y el avatar…. Son tan distintos…. No te sientas culpable por este accidente

-e sido yo- dijo con dificultad el monje sin evitar llorar

-quiero que entiendas algo, el avatar… tú…. –pero no continuo, lo miro con tristeza y solo cerro su ojo y aparto la mirada del pequeño –es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo

-Kurayami….-sollozo el monje alzando su mano con la intención de tocar el rostro de la mercenaria pero esta se lo impidió

-no quiero que sientas lastima por mi, ya lo he dicho anteriormente, no me importa si en mi lucha pierdo cada parte de mi cuerpo…. Solo quiero concluir…. Acabar con todo ese dolor….

Aang la miro, finalmente podía entender algo de ella, pero no era suficiente, seguía siendo un misterio, y eso le molestaba, pero lo que más le irritaba era el hecho de que por su culpa ahora la joven estuviera marcada más que antes

-Aang, será mejor que acompañes a Toph, ella estaba muy preocupada por ti

-…si….-contesto con desgaste el joven avatar mirando con decepción la espalda de la mercenaria

Se acerco a ella y tomo asiento a unos escasos centímetros del fuego como de Toph, su mente estaba aturdida, aun sentía el mareo y el cansancio del estado avatar pero lo que mas lo agotaba era el echo de tantas preocupaciones, alzo su mirada para ver a Toph, _por lo menos ella estaba bien_, pensó, pero al notar que la joven maestra tierra se frotaba los ojos a cada momento lo preocupo,_ ¿es que estaba llorando?_

_-_Toph? Te encuentras bien?

-Tu te encuentras bien Aang? –fue la respuesta furtiva de Toph al momento en que escuchaba la voz de Aang

-yo… si…. Supongo, pero…. –su mirada volvió a encontrarse con el rostro de la mercenaria y agacho la cabeza entre sus hombros

-te sientes mal por lo sucedido?

-fue mi culpa

-no eres el único culpable…. –se critico en voz alta la jovencita de cabello negro –tu no eres…. No fue tu culpa-de nuevo ese desagradable silencio –iré por leña –dijo la pequeña maestra tierra al instante que se ponía de pie dirigiéndose al interior del bosque

-Aang… ve con ella- fue la orden que le dio la mercenaria sin levantar la vista del suelo, Aang obedeció y salio tras su amiga….

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**_**-Bonus Extra 3ª Parte**_**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Jie-Lun cerro sus ojos para contener sus lagrimas, ella, la primogénita de su noble familia no demostraría debilidad, no lo haría, se repetía una y otra vez para recordarse el orgullo que la había echo la mujer mas importante de la Nación de Fuego, después, claro esta de la princesa esposa de Azulon

-suéltame- ordeno con un severo tono de voz

-¿Qué harás después de que te suelte?- pregunto un tanto molesto el joven Toroki sin dejar de mirarla de esa manera tan seductora

-no tengo por que decírtelo –contesto casi inmediatamente

-me mataras?

-lo haré cuando sea necesario

-pero e descubierto tu identidad…. Acaso no es suficiente como para que me mates?

La actitud del muchacho la tenia sorprendida, decía eso con tanta naturalidad y serenidad que parecía que se mofaba de ella

-que insolente eres!!!-grito efusiva

-sshhh….-exclamo un tanto exaltado el joven del reino tierra mientras le tapaba la boca a la violenta dama de la Nación del Fuego

-_pero que demonios pasa con este tipo….?_- se pregunto un tanto confundida mientras que el la ponía de pie

-quieres que los demás sepan tu identidad?- pregunto Toroki con un tono y mirada seria

-acaso me estas protegiendo?- pregunto asombrada ante tal rara actitud

-solo por ahora, quiero que desde nuestro lado sepas lo se siente ser el objetivo de la Nación del Fuego-contesto con una seriedad fría y casi con disgusto –ya no eres la princesa de los maestros fuego, ahora eres una refugiada como todos nosotros, así que podrás experimentar lo que se siente ser perseguido y atacado

-ja- se burlo Jie-Lum ante tal idea –mis soldados me reconocerán, tú y tu gente serán las únicas victimas, todos ustedes caerán ante mi

-eso lo veremos- fue la rápida respuestas de un Toroki furioso que le daba la espalda para retirarse del lugar

Habían pasado dos días mas desde que ultima vez que se dirigieron la palabra, ella siempre lo vigilaba al igual que él hacia con ella, no podían confiar el uno del otro, eso nunca mientras uno fuera el enemigo mortal del otro

La noche volvió a caer en el interminable desierto, ella estaba sentada en la entrada de la tienda de campaña donde reposaba para recuperar fuerzas, estaba cansada y aburrida, no podía usar su don como maestra fuego y eso le disgustaba, además, la presencia de aquel maestro tierra la irritaba mas de lo que ya estaba, hasta que algo raro paso, Toroki estaba sentada alrededor de la fogata con sus compañeros ignorando la molesta mirada de odio de la doncella de fuego (así es como él se hacer referente a Jie-Lum) hasta que uno de sus compañeros todo un tema que lo perturbo

-mañana no es el aniversario de bodas de Toroki?- pregunto con alegría uno de los maestro tierra, mientras abrazaba con un brazo a su amigo pero este no tenia la misma cara de alegría

-e Toroki?...-fue lo único que consiguió decir el mayor del grupo al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su joven amigo pero este se puse de pie y se marcho

Jie-Lum lo había escuchado ¿aniversario de bodas? ¿es que acaso ese tipo tan desagradable estaba casado?, estaba dispuesta a averiguar un poco mas pero eso no fue necesario

-estúpido, ¿es que te haz olvidado de lo que paso con su esposa?- exclamo uno de los maestros tierras con un tono disgustado

-lo lamento, es que… no lo recordé…-trato de disculparse el hombre sintiéndose mal por lo de hace poco

-no vulvas a mencionar nada de eso, lo que menos queremos es que Toroki intente suicidarse de nuevo

-me da lastima… que injusto, la Nación del Fuego no solo destruyen aldeas y ciudades… sino que arrebatan la felicidad no los hombres

Finalmente lo entendía, la familia de ese joven tan molesto había caído bajo la mano asesina de su Nación, bajo la mirada y se aferro a sus rodillas, se sintió mal, nunca pensó que el odio y esos insultos fueran algo personal, entonces ¿veía en ella a una amenaza que debía de eliminar o quizás esperaba el momento justo para tomar venganza?

**Ahora si, estoy es todo por este mes, lamento decirles que por mis 12 años no soy muy buena dedicándome a esto de escribir….y otra cosa curiosa, los apuntes que había perdido SB estaban en mi casa XD, quien iba a pensar que por error dejo su cuaderno creyendo que era el mió, jaja, eso pasa cuando se tiene tantas cosas que hacer y entre ellas darme clase u.uU**

**Se despide por ahora Hiaki linda **


End file.
